Pure
by Hesaluti
Summary: It turns out that blood is important! Pureblood wizards are becoming ill and the only thing that helps them is blood from Muggle Born wizards. Guess who Hermione's blood is matched to? Draco Malfoy of course! Lots of Draco/Hermione interaction.
1. Pure

**Thank you for choosing to read my story. Give it a few chapters and hopefully you will be hooked and if you liked this, I have written five stories in total so hopefully you will read them all –**

**Newest story is Legend**

**Also :**

**Chosen,**

**Pure**

**Better**

**Unity**

**All Draco and Hermione so have a read and leave a review.**

**Thanks.**

**OK, so here we go on my 2nd Draco and Hermione story. The story line is different to the last one but there will be lots of Draco/Hermione as there was before, first chapter sets out the story but Draco and Hermione are on the way, so keep reading...**

"Ron? Are you alright?" Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, her face concerned.

"I don't know." Ron's hand was at his throat, his eyes glazed and his face pale.

"We should get you to the infirmary," Hermione said and helped him stand, "you should have gone much sooner than this."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry and Hermione stood back from the bed while Madam Pomfrey bent over Ron's prostrate form. Hermione was scared, not just because Ron seemed to have rapidly deteriorated in the last few hours but also the fact that Daphne Greengrass and Gregory Goyle were both already here, suffering from the same symptoms as Ron but apparently in a much worse condition.

"Well, I'm afraid it's the same thing as the others," Madame Pomfrey said almost to herself "he'll have to stay here for now. You two wait here but stand over the other side of the room please." She waved them over to near the doors. She disappeared from their view and Hermione glanced at Harry worriedly.

A few minutes later the doors opened and Professor McGonagall entered in her usual brusque manner.

"What appears to be the problem, Poppy?" she asked Madam Pomfrey who was fussing over Ron.

"I have no idea what is causing this, Minerva." Madam Pomfrey looked distraught that she couldn't immediately diagnose the illness. "Also, I'm concerned about the rapidity they deteriorate. Miss Greengrass and Mr Goyle only came in here just after breakfast and they are both very much worse than I would have expected."

"And you have no idea what this may be?" Professor McGonagall asked her face worried.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "I am still looking, of course."

Professor McGonagall glanced at Harry and Hermione who were still standing by the doors. "Are Miss Granger and Mr Potter feeling unwell too?" she asked.

"No, they brought Mr Weasley in. I didn't like to send them back out into the school until we have established if this is contagious."

Professor McGonagall nodded her agreement. "Yes, you're right. Potter - Miss Granger...if you would like to take the two end beds over the far end and wait here for a while. Madam Pomfrey and I will need to establish if this is spreading before you can leave."

"Is Ron going to be OK?" Hermione asked her face troubled.

"I'm sure you can have confidence in Madam Pomfrey, Miss Granger but some things take a little time. This is just a precaution; there is no need to be overly concerned."

However, an hour and a half later Professor McGonagall's words were bearing no resemblance to the situation. Ron, Daphne and Goyle were all worse, Ron markedly so. On top of that three new patients had arrived, all suffering with the same symptoms. Lavender Brown was the first new comer and was put into the bed next to Ron. About 15 minutes later Neville was brought in, already looking very ill. Hermione jumped up to rush over but Harry pulled her back.

Seamus, who had brought Neville up to the infirmary, was told he would have to wait with Harry and Hermione.

"Do you two feel ill then?" he asked them.

"No, we're fine." Harry answered him. "Neville looks bad."

The third arrival was Ginny. Harry walked straight over before Hermione could pull him back. Madam Pomfrey chastised him but let him help her settle Ginny before he returned to Hermione and Seamus.

Professor McGonagall approached them and told them that she had sent for some items for them as they would have to stay here overnight.

An hour later, the three infirmary guests settled down as best they could in their allotted beds but none of them wanted to sleep, all worried about their friends. Madam Pomfrey had just settled all her patients and lowered the lights when the doors crashed open making anyone who was well enough sit up in their bed.

"Help! Quickly! He's really ill, I found him on the 7th floor hallway when he didn't come back to the common room."

Hermione immediately recognized the voice of Blaise Zabini and strained her neck to see if the new patient was who she presumed it was. Madam Pomfrey rushed to the aid of the new arrival, who, from the sound of his laboured breathing and the urgency in Blaise's voice seemed worse than any of the others. It was a good few minutes before she finally finished administering to him. She then turned to Blaise and instructed him to take a bed by the others.

"Is it Malfoy?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, he's really bad." For once Blaise seemed to be quite happy to answer in a civilised manner and Hermione could tell he had been affected by the state that Malfoy was in.

"What about you? Do you feel ill?" Hermione asked him and he shook his head.

They tried to settle down again but after Hermione had turned over and rearranged her pillow for the twentieth time she knew it was going to be a very long night.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She was right. It had been a very long night, disturbed frequently by more patients arriving. By morning all of the patients seemed worse. Harry and Hermione paced nervously around, frequently enquiring about Ginny and Ron. However by far the worst affected was Malfoy and Madam Pomfrey was almost constantly tending to him.

"Malfoy seems bad," Hermione whispered to Harry so that Blaise didn't hear, "do you think he might...die?" she struggled to complete her sentence. It didn't matter it was Malfoy, that didn't mean she wanted him to die! Also, if he died then what might happen to Ron and Ginny?

Professor Dumbledore arrived with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. The three of them joined Madam Pomfrey in her office and sat huddled together. Hermione felt herself growing more and more anxious until she was about ready to burst in on them and ask them for some answers. It was concerning her that it was taking so long for any sort of a solution. She, along with nearly every other student at Hogwarts, had an unwavering faith in the Professors at Hogwarts and their apparent inability to solve this was very worrying.

"They're all Purebloods." Harry's voice broke into her thoughts and she turned to him.

"What?"

"The students who are ill, they're all Purebloods."

Hermione stared at the patients at the other end of the room. Harry was right! They were all Purebloods.

She turned back to him. "You're right! That can't be a coincidence!"

Before they could say anymore the office door opened and the teachers returned to the ward. Dumbledore approached them, his wise old eyes friendly and warm.

"Thank you for your patience. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and I have been working through the night to get to the bottom of this. I have also had some very useful advice from St. Mungos. We believe that it will be perfectly safe for you all to return to school and we will be working on a solution to help your friends." Dumbledore used his familiar, vague term of phrase that left Hermione with a dozen questions.

"But Sir, do you know what's wrong with them?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not. We have some visitors arriving from St. Mungo's immanently and we have the greatest confidence they will be able to help." Dumbledore looked at Hermione's face and knew there were more questions to come.

"Sir, Harry has noticed that all the students who are ill are from Pureblood families." Hermione nodded towards the end of the ward.

"Indeed! Mr Potter is correct and we had noticed this too. It will be given due consideration. We have called all other students from Pureblood families to the infirmary just to be careful. That is why we think you all are safe to return to school. We will let you know as soon as we have any further news."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next few hours were the longest of Hermione's life. Her anxiety for Ron, Ginny and Neville was spiralling out of control and nothing was taking her mind off it. At 3pm they were all called to the Hall and Hermione actually held Harry's hand as she took her seat along with the rest of the school. The Slytherin table was noticeably empty having more Pureblood students than any other house.

Dumbledore was in his usual place at the front of the Hall. He cleared his throat and silence fell.

"I'm sure by now that you will have all heard about the illness that has struck down some of your fellow students. We have very gratefully accepted the help of two of the most experienced Mediwizards from St. Mungos and they have, thankfully being able to give us some advice."

Hermione held her breath and squeezed Harry's hand tightly.

"It appears that this illness is only affecting students from Pureblood families. It appears to only be affecting anyone underage. We have contacted the outside world and no adult wizards have been struck down. As yet, we have no answer why this is and we will obviously be continuing to look for the answers. However, in the meantime we do have a solution that will combat the effects of the illness until we can get to the bottom of the problem. It would seem that administering blood from a Muggle born wizard greatly reduces the effect of the illness, though not curing it completely. Any Muggle born wizard blood appears to have some effect but to truly help the Pureblood Wizard must have his or her blood matched to the best compatible Muggle born wizard blood. I realise this is a lot of information to take in. I am now going to hand you over to Professor McGonagall who will tell you our next course of action." Dumbledore paused allowing the students to digest this information.

A murmur spread across the hall before Professor McGonagall stood up to speak.

"We would request that you all return to your Common Rooms with the exception of any Muggle Born Wizard. We are going to test you for compatibility against our sick students and hopefully reach some matches. If we do not find a match for them all we will then commence tests on any Half Blood wizards who are willing to participate. I hope this is clear to you all, you may leave in an orderly fashion."

Hermione stood and with a final squeeze of Harry's hand went to the front of the hall with her fellow students born to Muggle parents. She had just one thought on her mind now and that was please let me be a match, especially to Neville or Ginny or Ron.

**So, as always the first Chapter has to have a chunk of information included in it. Don't worry there will be lots of Draco and Hermione fun coming along very soon, so keep reading...and as always, please review.**


	2. Pain

It was Hermione's turn and she approached the Mediwizard behind the desk nervously.

"Name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"OK Miss Granger, this will be a completely painless procedure, please take a seat."

After a few minutes the Mediwizard sat back at the desk and waved his wand to reveal Hermione's results. He had been right, it was completely painless but now Hermione was really anxious. She was desperate that she would be able to help one of her friends.

"Mmm, interesting." The Mediwizard looked up and Hermione felt her stomach turn over. What did he mean 'interesting'? The Mediwizard signalled to Professor McGonagall who made her way over.

"Have you found a match?" she asked, glancing over at Hermione.

"Yes and it's a very good match."

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione and the expression on her face scared Hermione to death. "I need you to come with me immediately, Hermione," she said.

"Why? What's wrong? I thought he said I was a good match."

Professor McGonagall didn't answer her and Hermione had no choice but to follow her out into the entrance hall and up the main staircase. She led Hermione all the way to the infirmary and into Madam Pomfrey's office. Hermione glanced at the sick students on her way but most of them had the curtains drawn around their beds.

Madam Pomfrey looked up as they entered. "You've found a match?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger is a very good match." Professor McGonagall indicated for Hermione to take a seat. "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy is very seriously ill, much more so than the other students who Madam Pomfrey has managed to stabilize. You are an almost perfect match for him which is very good news and exactly what we needed."

"Malfoy?" Hermione couldn't keep the distaste out of her voice. She was a perfect match for Malfoy! Why did it have to be him?

"I am aware of that you and Mr Malfoy have some issues. Indeed it has taken Professor Snape all yesterday and today to get permission from Draco's parents to allow this blood exchange to take place." Professor McGonagall sounded suitably unimpressed with this. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy have agreed now they realise it is the only thing that will save their son's life."

"But Professor, he's not going to like it at all!" Hermione said.

"Be that as it may, his condition is very serious and if we don't do this he may die."

Hermione nodded. "I wasn't saying I wouldn't do it," she said.

Madam Pomfrey explained to Hermione that she would need to exchange blood with Draco every three hours for the next few days. If Draco had then sufficiently recovered he could exchange blood once a day, like the other sick students.

"It's an exchange of blood?" Hermione asked. "I will receive Malfoy's blood as well?" She tried her best not to show her intense dislike of this idea.

"Along with the once a day exchange it will be necessary for the two students who have exchanged blood to stay in close contact with each other." Madam Pomfrey continued.

"Close contact?" Hermione did not like the sound of this.

"We're not sure exactly how much time you will need to be in contact with each other. It will depend on each patient and how ill they have been."

Hermione groaned at this piece of news. As Malfoy had been the most ill that did not bode well. Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a disparaging look.

"It will be for several hours a day I would imagine, Hermione. You will need to be in the same room, the closer the better." She purposely spelled it out so that Hermione knew what was coming.

She was taken to Draco's bed which now had another pushed alongside it. Hermione had to lie next to Draco, so that their arms were up against one another. She tried to ignore her intense dislike of this idea. After the connection was made Madam Pomfrey instructed her to stay perfectly still.

Once she was left alone, Hermione took a good look at Malfoy beside her. He looked so pale he was almost transparent. The usual sneer he permanently wore was missing though and he looked oddly peaceful. The curtains were drawn around the bed so Hermione lay on her back and tried to think about anything other than her current predicament.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry was full of questions when she returned. They hadn't been able to find a Muggle born match for Neville so Harry had volunteered to be tested and he was a good enough match, though the treatment wouldn't be as affective because Harry had two wizard parents. Harry's mother had Muggle parents so Madam Pomfrey had deemed this the best solution for the time being. Ginny and Ron had also been matched with Dean Thomas and Colin Creevy. Hermione suspected that Colin would be very happy with that situation! They would start their treatments tomorrow.

The second exchange with Draco went the same as the first but when Hermione arrived for the third things had changed. The infirmary was empty, except for Neville who was asleep in his bed and Draco who was sitting up, glaring at her. He looked so much better that Hermione was astounded.

She spoke without thinking. "You look so much better!" she said.

"Well don't expect any gratitude, Granger. Believe me the last thing I want is your Mudblood in me!" his face was surly, his voice cold and hard. Hermione was taken aback by his attitude. She would have thought that even Draco Malfoy would have been more appreciative given his situation.

Madam Pomfrey appeared. "Oh good, you're here. Our patient is looking a lot better don't you think?" she asked. Hermione didn't answer and shot Draco an evil look that said 'yes, he is, what a pity!'.

"Yes it's all worked out much better than we expected." Madam Pomfrey helped Hermione onto the bed next to Draco and cast the spell. Hermione was finding this excruciatingly awkward. It had been bad enough when he was unconscious but now he was wide awake and glaring at her, looking as unhappy about the situation as she did. Hermione looked over at Neville and wished that he would wake up.

You could cut the air with a knife and Hermione wondered just how she would survive this until they found a cure. Perhaps she'd just have to let the ungrateful git die, she thought vindictively and then smiled at her own joke.

"Is something funny?" Draco's voice broke into her thoughts. "Personally, I can find nothing whatsoever amusing about this situation!"

"As appose to me who is finding it a complete pleasure, coming here every two hours and having to sit so close to you!" Hermione said sarcastically. "Believe me, Malfoy I don't like this anymore than you do so how about you just shut up and try to be grateful!"

"Grateful!" Draco's voice grew louder and Madam Pomfrey popped her head out of her office.

"Yes, grateful!" Hermione hissed at him, lowering her voice to just above a whisper. "I'm saving your life!"

"Yes, with your dirty blood!"

Losing her temper Hermione forgot she shouldn't move and turned to hit him. She was stopped by the excruciating pain that shot down her arm, making both her and Malfoy cry out.

Madam Pomfrey came running up to them. "What have you done? I've told you that you must stay still!" She waved her wand and the pain vanished. "If you do that too much you will lose the connection and that could be dangerous to both of you! You must remain still!" she returned to her office mumbling to herself.

"Good one, Mudblood!" Draco sneered at her.

"It's a good job I am one of those, Malfoy or you'd be dead! Try looking down your snooty nose at the rest of the world when you're six feet under!" Hermione's annoyance spilled over into her words. Surprisingly, this comment was met with silence and she turned to look at him. He was staring at her with a strange look on his face and she met his gaze with challenging eyes.

She had never been this close to him before and it suddenly struck her just how unusual and striking his colouring was. He was so blonde and pale but his eyes were completely the opposite - deep grey and piercing. What a shame these dazzling looks were wasted on a complete, jumped up snob like Malfoy!

"That's an hour. You may leave, Miss Granger. Come back first thing in the morning please, as early as you can, let's see how Mr Malfoy is then." Madam Pomfrey was standing by them and made Hermione jump as she hadn't heard her approach.

Hermione left, happy to escape but she already felt miserable just thinking she would be going through all this again tomorrow.

**Well they've started as they usually do, hating each other. It's going to change of course but you're going to have to be patient! Keep reading and please review!**


	3. Bookworm

She arrived early the next day as instructed, thoroughly begrudging getting up and ready so early just to help him. When she got to the infirmary she did change her mind a little as he was lying down again looking unwell. Hermione wondered why Draco was so much more ill than everyone else.

Madam Pomfrey hurried over. "Aaah, glad you are here, Mr Malfoy needs you so let's get started."

"You could have sent for me earlier if you needed to." Hermione volunteered and saw Draco glance at her from the bed.

"Yes, thank you Hermione." Madam Pomfrey smiled kindly at her.

Madam Pomfrey helped Draco to sitting position, cast the spell and left them alone again. Hermione sighed. So this was going to be her life for the next god knows how long! She wished she had remembered to bring a book. As she thought this Neville appeared, looking well and dressed ready to leave.

"Hey, Hermione," he said cheerfully and Hermione could have kissed him.

"You're a match for Draco then?" he cast a quick look in Draco's direction but Draco, who hadn't spoken a word since she had arrived, just ignored him.

"Neville, you look well now! I'm so glad." Hermione grinned at him.

"Yes, thanks to Harry. We've got to do some extra exchanges because he's only a Muggle descendent but is seems to be working OK so far." He glanced over at Draco again "Have you got to do extra as well?"

"Yes, we have." Hermione kept her answer short, not wanting to go into details.

"I can answer for myself you know!" Draco spoke for the first time and glared at her. He turned his gaze onto Neville. "Yes Longbottom, unfortunately I have got to go through this ordeal every three hours."

"Don't you mean WE have to go through this every three hours?" Hermione felt her anger rising again and Neville hurried off, obviously sensing a fight. Just then Madame Pomfrey arrived to announce that Hermione could go. She asked her to return in three hours as usual and she would decide then if Draco was fit enough to leave. Hermione didn't hold out much hope as Draco didn't seem to be recovering particularly quickly. She jumped off the bed and headed for the door, not wishing to stay for a minute longer than necessary when Draco's voice stopped her.

"Granger?"

She turned round reluctantly, anticipating another argument.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"When you come back later would you bring me some books?"

Hermione took a step backwards in surprise. Had he just asked her a civil question? Her logic told her it was primarily because he wanted something but nevertheless it was surprising.

"What sort of books?" she asked.

"The one's with words in!" Draco's reply was dripping with sarcasm. "As you spend the majority of your sad little life with your nose buried in one I would have thought you would have known that!"

"Well if that's how you feel then get one of your cronies to fetch and carry for you. I'm sure they'll be glad to serve their Master." She turned on her heel and walked to the doors before turning one last time to add, "oh and if you can't sort that out I don't really care! After all I'm not the helpless one stuck in the hospital bed am I?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

So, three hours later it surprised Hermione to find herself on the way back to the Infirmary carrying not only her own book but also a small selection for Draco. She couldn't really explain why because he most certainly did not deserve them. Somehow, despite his awful attitude to her she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. Maybe she was just a bloody fool!

All the books she'd chosen for him were about Quidditch as she had no idea what he would like to read about. All except one as she had put a copy of her favourite book, Pride and Prejudice, into the middle of the pile. It was not only a love story but also written by a Muggle both of which would annoy Malfoy immensely.

She entered the infirmary and saw Draco sitting in a chair alongside his bed, looking much better again. She walked straight over to him and placed the small pile of books on his bed. He glanced at them and then back at her but said nothing. Madam Pomfrey arrived and pushed two chairs together. Hermione lent her arm against Draco's ready for the spell and suddenly noticed he was out of his nightclothes, wearing a short sleeved T shirt. Great! Now it was skin against skin, even more awkward!

Hermione reached for her book and began reading without a word to Draco. It was an awkward position though, with her knees sloping and only one free hand to hold the book with. She managed until she had to turn the page which was almost impossible because every time she let go the book threatened to slide off her lap. She was about to drop it when another hand, besides her own, reached across, pulled it back onto her lap and turned the page for her.

She looked straight at Draco, shocked.

He stared back at her. "You're clumsy! I couldn't stand watching you fumble any longer," he offered as an explanation to her stare.

Hermione sighed loudly and went back to her book. Why couldn't he be nice or even just normal! She wasn't asking for much! She tried to read the next two pages but was finding it hard to concentrate. She was still surprised by him helping her and then there was the distraction of how they were sitting. Sitting like this would have been uncomfortable with a close friend but with Malfoy it just felt strange, unnatural and far, far too intimate.

She came to the end of the page again and tried to turn over without attracting his attention. She couldn't do it and as before his hand came over and held the book for her.

Turning to look at him she mumbled, "Thanks."

He attempted to shrug his shoulders indifferently but the gesture moved their joined arms too much sending a jolt of excruciating pain through their limbs.

"I'm sorry! I forgot." Draco said looking at her as she cried out, unintentionally moving again and making the pain worse. Draco lent against her more forcefully to prevent her moving "Stop, Hermione. You're making it worse, just keep still."

Hermione took a deep breath and did as he said and suddenly the pain stopped.

"OK now?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it's stopped. I made that worse, sorry." Hermione couldn't believe how painful it was when they moved too much.

"It was my fault." Draco said and lent his head back on the chair, closing his eyes.

Hermione stared at him in amazement. Not only had he apologised, twice! He had then asked if she was OK and most surprisingly called her 'Hermione'! Not Mudblood or Granger but Hermione! She looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey approaching.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go yet," she told Draco and nodded for Hermione to leave. Hermione was almost out the doors when, like yesterday, his voice stopped her.

"Granger?"

She turned round warily.

"Thanks for the books."

**Hope it was OK, review, review, review, review, review...please xx**


	4. Close to me

Draco was allowed to leave the infirmary two days later. Hermione was already in a routine and was learning how to fit her exchanges with Draco round her lessons and homework. Now he was out of the infirmary things needed to change. They had to still exchange blood once a day and then they were going to have to see how much time they needed to be together to stop Draco becoming ill. Hermione was not looking forward to this one little bit.

The other students were all recovering well and most were coping with the one exchange a day and with spending a few hours together. There had been plenty of Timetable changes to accommodate all this but it seemed to be working.

She and Draco had tried to plan the routine together but it had taken them more than two hours to reach a solution they were both happy with. They finally agreed to do the blood exchange before breakfast because although Draco was fine while sleeping, he usually felt at his worse in the morning when he woke. They decided to take all their lessons together as this maximized their time together while at the same time they were occupied with something else.

By far the worst time for Hermione was after dinner. Draco, having been so much more ill than the others needed her to spend far more time with him than the other partners were having to and Hermione was finding it draining. So far, they were either sitting with each other in the Gryffindor or Slytherin common room which was a humiliating experience for both of them. Hermione wasn't sure which was worse, in the Gryffindor common room being embarrassed with her own friends and Draco sulking in the corner or in the Slytherin common room where she was ignored or looked down on for the evening.

Finally, Professor McGonagall had taken pity on them both and had allocated them a room on the 7th floor which they could use in the evenings. She had some chairs put in there and a place to do homework along with a selection of books and somewhere to make a drink. It was much better but still awkward. Hermione saved all her homework for the evenings and tried to keep herself busy with it.

Hermione was hurrying to their room a few days after Draco had left the infirmary aware that she was a bit late. Time and time again she thought she'd just let him suffer but she couldn't actually do it. She rushed in to find Draco slumped in one of the chairs looking awful.

"Oh god Malfoy, I'm sorry!" she went straight over to him and sat right next to him. "I got delayed after dinner! I have run all the way here but you should have come and fetched me."

"And have Potter glare at me like I was abducting you or something? No thanks." Draco's voice lacked its usual bite.

Hermione's eyes were suddenly drawn to a book open on the table. "You're reading my book!" she said in a voice that betrayed her complete surprise. Draco creased his brow.

"Your book?"

Hermione reached over and grabbed it, waving it at him.

"This! It's my favourite book of all time. I thought you'd moan that I'd put it in the pile I sent you." Hermione flicked through.

"It's long winded, romantic dross if you ask me." Draco said dismissively.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Really? So why is your bookmark almost half way through?"

Draco sat up a little straighter and looked down at his hands for a moment. Hermione watched him with interest wondering if Draco Malfoy did actually have a humane bone in his body. If she'd had this conversation with either Harry or Ron they would have taken her teasing in good humour. She very much doubted that Draco would even realise she was being a tease. He would no doubt take it all as a personal insult! Hermione found it hard to believe that they had spent so much time together over the last few days yet still hadn't managed to actually have a proper conversation! Not even about the weather or anything. It was like spending hour upon hour with a machine.

"I was sick of reading about Quidditch. I love Quidditch but I really don't love reading about it." Draco still had his head down but he looked at her sideways from under his fringe.

"Sorry, I really struggled with what books to choose for you." Hermione explained more than a little pleased that she had received a half decent response from him.

"You should have just picked ones that you like."

Hermione stared at him as he said this, shocked. He wasn't looking at her so she couldn't read his expression but they had most definitely just had a conversation! Not wanting to stop the momentum she searched for something else to say to him.

"Are you feeling any better now?"

He turned his head to look at her. "Yes, I am."

"Good. I think I'll make a drink." Hermione stood and went to walk over to the sink when he spoke again.

"Why are you nice to me?"

She turned back to him in astonishment. What was the matter with him tonight? Had he been reading her mind earlier when she'd wished for some normality with him? She'd been with him for over half an hour now and he hadn't uttered a single insult and now he was engaging her in conversation!

She lowered herself back onto the sofa next to him. "Because I wouldn't wish this illness you have on anyone. It's awful that you're so dependent on someone else to keep you feeling well and I'm sure that fact that it happens to be me isn't what you wanted either. I'd hate to be dependent on you!" Hermione realised this sounded terrible and put her hand to her mouth before adding, "if you know what I mean."

For a moment, his stormy, grey eyes locked to hers and if she wasn't mistaken they held the slightest trace of amusement. He then turned away and Hermione knew this was the end of their brief conversation – for now anyway.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco looked unwell again the next morning and didn't speak to her while they did the blood exchange. Normal service has been resumed, Hermione thought to herself. She should have known it was too good to be true last night!

Hermione walked to her first lesson feeling utterly miserable. She was getting to spend hardly any time with her friends and she was utterly sick of being stuck in a room with someone who couldn't even be bothered to pass the time of day with her. As if thinking about him had made him appear Draco was suddenly at her side. He was slightly out of breath and must have been running to catch her up.

"Granger, I wanted to ask you something but you rushed off."

"Can't it wait? We're already late." Hermione wasn't in the mood for him. He had really annoyed her being so ignorant again this morning. She continued walking and quickened her pace just to annoy him.

"No, I need to ask you before lessons start." Draco could easily keep pace with her but he couldn't ask her his question whilst almost sprinting along the corridor! "Slow down will you?"

She ignored him and kept walking, happy to give him a little taste of his own medicine. This was how he made her feel - insignificant and ignored! Next thing she felt Draco's hand on her arm as he brought her to a standstill.

"I wanted to ask if you'd sit by me." Draco's face was serious and she could tell it was taking a lot for him to swallow his pride to ask her this.

"You mean in lessons?"

"Yes, in the lessons today." There was a large pause while Draco really thought about what he was about to say next. "It's just a feel a lot better when you're close to me."

Hermione's eyebrows raised at this. She knew that he meant because of the illness but it was a phrase she never expected to hear Draco Malfoy say to her! For few seconds she thought about telling him to get lost. Why should she do anything for him after the way he was treating her? The thought passed quickly though because as usual she just couldn't do that to him. What an infuriating, puzzling, unreadable jerk he was!

She nodded her head. "Yes, if it helps."

She saw his face relax and he almost smiled. She suddenly realised that the look she saw so often lately on Draco's face was fright. He was scared! Scared of feeling so ill and scared she was going to let him down.

"It does." Draco struggled again as he was finding it really difficult to say things that he would never normally dream of saying to anyone. "Thank you."

Hermione gave him a quick, nervous smile. "You're welcome."

**Don't worry Draco isn't going to be too nice just yet but he is realising he needs Hermione. Keep reading...reviews are always very welcome. x**


	5. Potions

So, that was how the day went, Hermione swapping places so she could sit by Draco. No-one made any comment to them as they were all aware of their situation and everyone knew they wouldn't be sitting together by choice.

Transfiguration went fine, it didn't bother Hermione in the slightest having Draco sitting next to her. After all she'd spent enough hours lately with him sitting an awful lot closer than this! Second lesson was Potions. Hermione saw Professor Snape looking at them across the room and knew he wasn't going to let this go without mentioning it.

"I wasn't aware I had given you permission to move places, Miss Granger." His deep, sneering voice silenced the room and everyone turned to look at her. Hermione wasn't quite sure how to answer because she didn't want to go into too much detail about how Draco was feeling. He might not want the whole class knowing!

"I...err.." she attempted to answer but found herself going pink with embarrassment.

"I asked her to sit by me, Sir." Draco's voice interrupted her and she turned to him in surprise.

"Did you, Mr Malfoy? For any particular reason? I wouldn't have thought Miss Granger would be your first choice for a partner." Snape narrowed his eyes at the two of them. He's enjoying this, Hermione thought. She saw Draco hesitate for just a moment before he answered.

"We are the two best students in the school, Sir. I thought it would make sense if we worked together on this subject. I don't intend to let my grades slip because of the disruption." Draco answered clearly and met Snape's stare.

"I see. Well 10 points to Slytherin for continuing to strive for perfection and 10 points from Gryffindor for failure to ask my permission to move seats." Snape turned to go behind his desk but Draco cleared his throat to get his attention again.

"Actually Professor, Miss Granger was going to ask you but I told her I didn't think she needed to." Draco's voice was still loud and clear and Hermione tried her very best not to stare at him in amazement. She needn't have worried though because that was exactly how the rest of the class were looking at him. Had Draco Malfoy just stuck up for Hermione Granger? And in Professor Snape's class?

Snape still had his back to the class but had stopped still. Hermione could feel her heart thumping in her chest. This was not going to be good! Snape turned slowly to face the class and walked over towards their desk, his cloak swishing behind him. He stopped by Draco and bent lower to him.

"I would suggest you think about your last comment again, Mr Malfoy. Are you sure that was what you meant to say?" he spoke quietly, his face close to Draco's. Hermione was scared to breathe but Draco met the Professor's stare fearlessly.

"No, Professor. I said exactly what I meant to."

You could have heard a pin drop as the room remained completely silent for about 30 seconds. Hermione then heard someone snigger and looked over to see Dean and Seamus who were trying to contain their laughter. Snape was over to them in a second.

"Please tell us what it is you are finding so amusing." Snape

"It's nothing, Professor." Dean answered.

"Fine, I will deduct 50 house points from Gryffindor. Now let us start the lesson."

Hermione buried her head in her book as Snape droned on at the front of the class. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Firstly, Draco had stuck up for her, in front of the entire class and then when questioned by Snape he hadn't backed down and had stuck up for her again! And then Snape had let him get away with it! Incredible! She cast a sneaky sideways glance at Draco who seemed engrossed in his book.

"Now with your partner, I would like you to begin making the potion. The instructions are on the board. Do not miss out any steps I will be able to tell. This should take you the rest of the lesson." Snape sat at his desk and there was a scraping of chairs as the students began.

"Shall I fetch the ingredients?" Hermione volunteered and Draco nodded.

She returned a few moments later and they sorted through them together, placing them in the order they would need to be used.

"If you want to start adding the first three ingredients, I'll start preparing the rest. Then we are ready for the last bit when we have to stir it together." Draco looked over at her for her answer.

"Yes, that's fine."

They worked in silence for a while but strangely it didn't seem awkward. Draco was a good partner. He was efficient and worked in the same logical way that Hermione liked to. Once the final ingredient was added they had to stir the potion together one stirring anti-clockwise the other clockwise. It was a bit awkward to co-ordinate but after a few minutes they got the hang of it and the potion began to turn to a thick, silver colour just as it was supposed to.

She looked over at Draco who was grinning. The rest of the class were still working and various pots looked some very strange colours. Snape approached them and peered into the pot. Hermione knew he would be looking to find something wrong with it but she didn't think he'd be able to. It was exactly how it was meant to be.

"Mmm, it appears to be correct." Snape took one final look at it then turned to face them. "However, I will need to deduct a further 10 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight for you, Miss Granger." His final words came as a complete shock and Hermione stared at him incredulously.

"What? Why?" she demanded, not caring that this wasn't the way to talk to a teacher.

"I am not unobservant, Miss Granger. You let Mr Malfoy do almost all the work towards creating this potion. I can't let you use Mr Malfoy as a way to improve your grades and therefore I will see you in my office tonight at 6pm."

Hermione was fuming and spoke without caring who she was speaking to. "I did not let him do all the work! We agreed between us who was going to which part!"

"20 points from Gryffindor." Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't care! You can take all our points if you like! I was not letting Draco do all the work and as my grades are already better than his just how exactly can I be using them to improve my own?" Hermione was fuming and didn't care what anyone thought of her. He was as good as accusing her of cheating and Hermione Granger did not and would never cheat!

"Miss Granger, I would suggest you take a few moments to calm down before you speak to me again. You will attend detention in my office at 6pm tonight and that is the end of the subject." Snape's voice was low and menacing. Hermione opened her mouth to speak again but was stopped by a hand grasping her own under the table and squeezing it. She glanced over at Draco who was looking at her sideways. He squeezed her hand again and she felt all her anger suddenly disappear. He was telling her to be quiet as she was just digging herself into a bigger and bigger hole and he was right! Despite the complete injustice of it, being rude and arguing with Snape was not a good idea. She took a deep breath, gave the Professor one final glare and then lowered her head.

"Shall I take it that I will see you in my office at 6pm Miss Granger?" Snape enquired sarcastically.

"Yes Professor." Hermione mumbled. She heard him turn to walk off and thought that was the end of it until she heard Draco's voice.

"Professor?"

Snape turned round again a murderous look on his face.

"Yes?"

"I will have to attend detention too." Draco's face was expressionless.

"And why would that be, Mr Malfoy? Miss Granger is the one who is to be punished." Snape's voice was cutting. "Unless you have suddenly grown an inexplicable need to do everything with her!"

"It's just that we usually spend the evening together, Sir. If we don't I begin to feel unwell again."

Snape's eyes narrowed to slits in his face but he couldn't really argue with the logic of Draco's argument.

"Very well, as you seem so very keen to be in detention you can participate in the task I had prepared for Miss Granger too. 6pm prompt." And he walked away without another word.

Draco shot out of the classroom as soon as the lesson finished and Hermione hurriedly stuffed her books into her bag before rushing after him. She caught a glimpse of him heading out the Main doors and sprinted across the hall after him.

It was windy outside and she seemed to have lost him because he was no-where in sight. She wondered where he could have disappeared to so quickly. She chose to go right randomly and headed towards the courtyard. As she rounded the corner she ran straight into Draco as he was standing, leaning on the wall with his arms folded in front of him.

"Looking for something, Granger?" he drawled at her flashing his trademark smirk.

Hermione was out of breath and the wind was whipping her hair around in front of her face. She grabbed at it impatiently and nodded at him.

"Yes. I was looking for you." She pulled a clump of hair from her mouth and tried to tuck it down the back of her cloak. "I wanted to talk to you about all that!"

"All what?" Draco asked her innocently but Hermione knew full well that he was perfectly aware what she was talking about. She was still fighting with her hair and didn't answer him immediately. He sighed and reached over to her.

"For heaven's sake! Here, let me do it!" he reached his arms around her and gathered her hair in his hands before pulling it into a ponytail and tucking it neatly down the back of her cloak. Hermione's eyes were level with his collarbone and she could smell his cologne. She felt herself grow hot as he leaned even closer, his face almost next to hers. What was going on here? She asked herself. She'd been close to him hundreds of times now so why was this affecting her? He pulled away and she couldn't help but stare at him. Why did his hair look better than it normally did when hers was an unruly, windswept mess?

"There it's done." He nodded. "What did you want to ask me?"

Hermione tried to speak but nothing came out so she cleared her throat and tried again.

"You stuck up for me in class." This wasn't how she'd intended to say it but her thoughts were a jumble now.

"Yes, you hadn't done anything wrong. If anything you did more work than me on that potion."

"That wouldn't normally make you stick up for me." Hermione pointed out quite correctly.

Draco looked at her intensely for a few seconds. "Well, as you take great pleasure in reminding me every 30 seconds, you saved my life. You're still saving my life every time we exchange blood. I just thought it was about time I did something in return."

Hermione looked at him surprised by his answer and his honesty.

"Oh," was all she managed to say.

"I've got Quidditch practise so I'll see you in Snape's office later." Draco said.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to drag you into it too."

He nodded his head at her, ending the conversation and she nodded back agreement before turning to go.

"Oh, Hermione." Draco called her back.

"Yes?"

"Just for the record your grades aren't better than mine." His words were the usual cruel ones but his eyes betrayed him. They were sparkling with amusement. Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Yes they are. You can't be the best at everything, Malfoy. Get used to it." She answered him confidently and carried on her way.

**There you go, I haven't written Snape before so that was fun - detention next, should be fun! Keep reading, thanks for the reviews so far - more reviews are always welcome!**


	6. The Fight

"So, each one of these bottles needs to be re-labelled, catalogued and put back on the shelf in alphabetical order. Is that clear?" Professor Snape eyed the two students in front of him. "I will return at 8.30pm and would expect you to be almost done by then."

He left them in his potions cupboard and a few minutes later Hermione heard his office door close. As before she and Draco quickly worked out a methodical method to make the job quicker and they had soon finished the first section of bottles. There were loads of them still to do though and Hermione sighed. What an awful way to spend her evening!

"Bored, Granger?"

"Just a bit!" Hermione said.

"It shows a lack of intelligence to be bored." Draco had his back to her putting bottles back on the shelf in alphabetical order and Hermione shot him a glare. She decided to broach a subject with him that had been playing on her mind.

"Malfoy? I need to talk to you."

He climbed down off the footstool and came over to her.

"Look I'm not moaning at being here because I sort of asked for it but the quicker we get this done, the quicker we can go." He bent over the desk and started to line up the next set of bottles.

"I know but I wanted to ask you something important." Hermione insisted.

"Go on then, but be quick." Draco had a bored look on his face.

"Do you think it would be a good idea for us to start trying to help find a cure for this disease? Or at least the cause of it," Hermione asked. "I mean it's taking them so long I'm beginning to lose confidence in them ever finding a cure."

Draco's face paled at this. "Don't be ridiculous, Granger. How do you expect us to be able to find a cure before half the Professors at Hogwarts and experienced Mediwizards?"

"It's better than sitting around waiting!"

"No it's not! You've spent too long hanging around with Harry 'the hero' Potter. He can't keep his nose out of anything and he always thinks he can do everything better than anyone else. Leave it alone." Draco turned his back to her and walked back towards the shelf of bottles.

"Harry doesn't poke his nose into things. They come and find him! At least he's not afraid to try." Hermione knew she'd said the wrong thing as soon as she saw the look on Draco's face. He approached the desk again his face turning red.

"I am not afraid! Typical bloody Gryffindor do-gooders! Just because I don't go rushing about trying to cure all that is wrong with the world doesn't mean I'm afraid." He leant close to her, his voice quiet but cold.

Hermione jumped to her feet. "Well how typically Slytherin! After all, why get off your arse to do anything yourself when someone else is going to do it for you! Good job I didn't have that attitude with you isn't it or you'd be with someone who wasn't your blood match and feeling a lot worse than you do now! Or worse still dead."

"I told you from day one I didn't want your blood! And I certainly didn't want to give you mine! If you think I'm going to be eternally grateful to you then think again! Once they find a cure I'll be glad to never come within a mile of you ever again." Draco went to turn away again but Hermione couldn't leave it.

"Go on say it! My Mudblood! My dirty blood that is contaminating your perfectly pure cells! What a load of clap trap that really is! If being a Pureblood was so important then why am I better at almost every subject than you? And why is Harry better at flying than you? Why is Pansy Parkinson so bloody ugly? And what about Crabbe and Goyle – what shining examples of being a Pureblood they are! So get off your bloody pedestal, Malfoy. You're no better than me, at least I know how to be friends with people and enjoy life. And as for Harry, you're quite right to call him a hero because that's what he's had to be to save everyone from people like you. You're just a coward!" Hermione could feel the tears streaming down her face she was so worked up. All the pressure of the past few weeks came spilling out of her. The frustration she felt when she was with Malfoy, his annoying changes of moods and now his complete refusal to even try and help himself!

Draco's face had gone completely white and twisted with rage. He would not allow anyone to speak to him like that. Who the hell did she think she was? He was so mad that he found his hand feeling for the wand in his pocket.

"How dare you call me a coward! You know nothing about me so how dare you presume! Second best at everything am I? I don't see a hoard of women following Potter round the school every day, do you?"

"What? You're not actually using your looks as one of your redeeming points are you? Well you can't take credit for that as it's purely down to genes! And the sneering expression you continually wear sorts of detracts from your amazing looks, sorry!" she resorted to sarcasm.

"Are you forgetting who I have at home, Granger? Have you stopped to think about the kind of things I see when I'm there? They'd have you running away screaming your pretty little head off!"

"Me? I've faced Voldemort and all his death eaters!" Hermione was still angry so not in the least bit intimidated by him despite his extra height and strength. He came around the desk so he was face to face with her not quite sure what he was intending to do but just boiling over with rage.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks because he wasn't face to face with her was he? More like face to shoulder! What the hell was he doing? This wasn't some evil friend of his Father's he was arguing with. It was Hermione Granger for god's sake. A girl! And a rather small and insignificant one at that! Why the hell was he reaching for his wand? He could pick her up and carry her over his shoulder if he chose to! Why was he letting her get to him like this! Bloody hell, he had no idea she had such a temper on her! No wonder Potter and Weasel seemed to do everything she told them to! And as quick as his temper had risen it disappeared and was replaced with an entirely different emotion - amusement! He had actually been about to draw his wand out against Hermione Granger, the girl who brought him books when he had used an insult to ask her for them! His face creased into a smirk, then a grin and then he chuckled.

Hermione watched all this in amazement, stunned into silence by his sudden change of mood. He was actually laughing now and had sat down in the chair. She looked down at him incredulously. What the hell was he playing at? She failed to see what was amusing but her anger had completely gone. She was used to dealing with Harry and Ron who sometimes couldn't see the nose in front of their faces so why should Draco Malfoy be any different? Why had she let him get to her like that?

"Draco?" she said his name quietly and it struck her that despite their argument minutes before it wouldn't have felt right calling him Malfoy.

He looked up at her, still amused. "It was just funny!" he said. "I was ready to get my wand out to you! And look at you! You're about this high," he waved his hand to indicate how small she was "and as light as a feather! I could pick you up in a second. But bloody hell you're scary when you're angry!"

Hermione had not been expecting an answer resembling anything like this and had no idea how to reply. She had been about to use her wand too but he didn't need to know that.

"No wonder Potty and Weasel are scared to death of you!" Draco added with a grin.

Hermione sat heavily in her seat and stared at him. "How the hell am I supposed to deal with you?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. I don't know how to deal with myself most of the time." Draco leant forward, "are you going to let me die now, Hermione?"

She looked at him trying her best not to let him win her over again. She should stay mad at him forever for what he'd said to her. Though she had to admit that what she'd said back to him was equally as bad. She sighed, knowing she couldn't stay angry at him. Why did he have to be so incredibly infuriating!

"I think I might let you as long as your death is a long, drawn out, very painful one."

"Mmm. Well I'm sure that can be arranged." A voice said making them both jump up in horror. Snape was standing at the door his hands clasped in front of him. He surveyed the room taking in both Hermione and Draco sitting in a chair and the numerous bottles still strewn over the desk.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you both tomorrow doesn't it?" Snape said. "6pm and you will be staying here until this is finished to my satisfaction!"

**Love writing a good fight scene! More detention together next time. Keep reading and please, please, please, review, it's great to hear what you all think. x**


	7. Close Contact

Draco approached the Mediwizard who cast the blood exchange spell for them every morning nervously. What the hell was that all about yesterday? She had an incredible ability to completely wind him up! And it was such a stupid argument about nothing! He could see her now already there waiting impatiently. Great! Now he'd be in trouble for being late, her first words proved him right.

"You're late."

Draco was determined not to get into another argument so he decided to approach today from another angle.

"Yes but I'm worth waiting for," he joked.

Hermione's eyes met his for a moment but she ignored his comment. They settled into their usual positions for a few minutes before Draco broke the silence.

"Thought you should have this back now." He offered Hermione the copy of Pride and Prejudice she had left for him. She took it off him and pulled a face.

"Don't tell me, it was awful and far too romantic but you just had to read it all the way through just to make sure you hated it."

"You're getting very good at the sarcasm thing," Draco pointed out. "Actually I really enjoyed it."

Hermione turned her head to him in surprise. Not surprised that he'd enjoyed it because it was a very good book just surprised that he had admitted it. Hermione had another book on her lap, the one she was currently reading and he snatched it off her.

"So, what's this one about?"

"It's a thriller, really creepy. You wouldn't like it." Hermione couldn't resist another little dig at him having not quite got over their argument yesterday. "In fact I'm surprised I haven't been 'screaming my pretty little head off' as I've read some bits of it!"

Draco smirked at her reference to what he'd said yesterday. "Why is it I can be a bigger person and draw a line under what happened yesterday whereas obviously you are still holding a grudge?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that if I bugger off and leave you, you'll die!" Hermione's voice was cutting. Draco hoped if he left her to her own thoughts she would eventually calm down so he sat quietly during the rest of the exchange.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She ignored him all through lessons so Draco headed for detention feeling less than enthusiastic. Snape was very specific about what he expected tonight and Draco was sure he'd added more bottles to the pile. He couldn't see them finishing this before 10pm.

Hermione set straight to labelling the bottles and he started cataloguing them and putting them back on the shelves in silence. He had drifted off into his own thoughts and had no idea how much time had passed when her voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I called you a coward."

He turned to look at her in surprise, almost falling off the steps. She was gazing at him from behind the desk, her face having lost all its rigidness from earlier.

"I know you must have to face some dreadful things at home but you just get me so angry when you say you don't want me to help you." She now looked a little anxious, obviously expecting him to bite back about the whole exchanging blood thing.

"Yes I know. I shouldn't have said that." Draco hopped down off the steps but didn't approach her. He suddenly had an overwhelming urge to rush over and hug her. She just looked so incredibly vulnerable sitting behind Snape's huge desk, nervously waiting for his reaction. As soon as he thought this he wanted to take the thought back. He was going soft for heaven's sake! He had a flash of memory of her screaming insults at him yesterday and contrasted it to now. And she had the cheek to call him contradictory! He decided that his best course of action was to say nothing so he sort of nodded at her and went back to his task.

They made good time and had finished before Snape arrived back. The Professor tried desperately to find something wrong with what they had done but the two of them made a good team and it was faultless so Snape reluctantly had to let them leave.

They walked back along the deserted corridors in silence but Draco didn't want to go to bed leaving this strange atmosphere between them. The amount of hours they had to spend together now meant that even he couldn't stand an atmosphere between them and he had plenty of practice at ignoring practically anything if he needed to. He wouldn't admit it, even to himself but he was actually beginning to enjoy Hermione's company. He knew this wasn't a good idea but he couldn't help it. He touched her arm, indicating for her to stop walking for a moment.

"I am glad you're helping me," he said.

"Of course you are. If I wasn't you'd be seriously ill, so what's not to be glad about?" Despite her earlier apology for calling him a coward, Hermione was still unwilling to accept his attempt at smoothing everything over. She went to continue walking but he grasped her arm again, this time keeping hold of it.

"No, that's not what I mean. I'm glad it's you helping me." Draco phrased it differently so she understood his meaning. He saw her eyes open wide in surprise.

"Oh."

Draco bent closer to her. "Oh? Is that all you're going to say? Do you always hold a grudge this long? I'm beginning to have a new appreciation for what Potter has had to put up with all these years!"

Hermione hit his arm but Draco was pleased to see there was a small smile playing around her lips. "Don't tell me your feeling sorry for Harry now?" she said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next morning, before first lesson they were both called to Professor McGonagall's office. Hermione hoped desperately it was to tell them they had found a cure but somehow knew it wasn't. Unfortunately she was right.

"I don't suppose either of you have remembered as understandably you have been occupied with other more pressing matters but it is the visit to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Professor McGonagall told them. "I just wanted to have a word about it."

"Are we allowed to go?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course. I would just like to make a few things clear beforehand. I realise that the two of you still have your differences, though I must commend you on your efforts to work these out," she paused and looked at them over the top of her glasses, "I did hear that detention was not particularly successful but other than that you seem to be working through all this together very well."

Neither of them Draco or Hermione wanted to discuss detention so they remained silent.

"In order to keep Mr Malfoy feeling well, you would have to spend at least some of your time in the village together and that is my worry. You two may have worked out some of your differences but it concerns me that your friends most probably haven't. I would imagine seeing you together during a leisure activity would be far more inflammatory to them than seeing you together in lessons. I have to make it very clear the importance of students behaving correctly whilst visiting Hogsmeade. I cannot allow you to visit if you think it will be the cause of any friction between other students."

They both understood exactly what she meant and she was right! It could so easily lead to trouble if the pair of them looked like they were fun and shopping together. Hermione could just imagine Ron's face right now!

"I will leave you both to come to a decision on the best way to manage this. I don't need to be informed but if I hear of any trouble I will be most disappointed."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco wasn't in their shared room when she arrived that evening and after occupying herself for a few minutes, Hermione began to feel a little anxious. What if he was ill again? It had been almost two and half hours since they had been together and that was about as long as Draco could normally manage. The next moment the door opened and Draco walked in.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were." Hermione said.

"I was checking to see who was planning to go to Hogmeade tomorrow." Draco explained, sitting in a chair. Hermione sat next to him automatically, knowing he always needed her to after a long separation.

"Oh, yes I've checked as well. Everyone's planning to go so we need to be careful."

"I know. I've explained to them all about us having to spend some of the day together. They didn't like it much but they can't really demand that we don't." Draco laid his head back against the chair looking pale.

"It was a long separation, are you OK?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be alright in a minute, just stay there," Draco said. His eyes closed as he concentrated on her being close again to take his symptoms away. But he wasn't alright in a minute, or five minutes. In fact he seemed worse.

"I'll fetch you a drink." Hermione volunteered but he put his hand out to stop her.

"No. Just stay where you are."

She was beginning to feel concerned. Normally he felt better much quicker than this.

"Maybe we should get you to the infirmary."

"No." Draco opened one eye and looked at her. "I mean no thanks."

Hermione looked at him for a moment and came to a decision. It helped him when she was close. The closer they were the better he felt. She shuffled closer on the sofa and then gently pulled him into a hug. She felt him tense himself a little for a few moments and then his body relaxed and he let her arms wrap around him.

As soon as she touched him Draco instantly felt better. It was like a wave washing over him and cleaning the disease away. He felt himself relax as a strange calm feeling overtook him. Bloody hell she felt good! She moved slightly and afraid she was going to pull away from him he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands on her back. And suddenly he felt something else, more than the healing power she had. He felt an overwhelming feeling of tenderness for her. He let his head drop so his face was buried in her hair and pulled her closer still.

"Is that better?" she asked without moving away from him.

"Are you going to stop holding me if I say yes?" Draco asked cheekily and she could tell from his reply that her hug had definitely worked. She pulled her head back to look at him and was happy with what she saw. He looked normal again but the next moment his eyes locked with hers and she felt her stomach do a strange little flip. "See I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me for much longer. You've been fighting it but I knew you'd have to give in eventually." Draco smirked at her, his words teasing.

"Yes, that's exactly why I hugged you!" Hermione said sarcastically. "No other reason – just because you're so irresistible!"

Draco grinned at her. "See I knew it!"

"While you get over yourself, I'll make us a drink." Hermione gave him one final look and left him on the sofa.

**Hogsmeade next - enjoy and review. x**


	8. Hogsmeade

It was a lovely day as Hermione made her way to Hogsmeade and she was very glad to be out in the fresh air, away from the Castle for a few hours. She was with a far larger group of her friends than usual as everyone had to now do most things in pairs – Harry and Neville, Ron and Dean, Ginny and Colin. For obvious reasons she was alone, until lunch time anyway.

The morning went well with Hermione getting almost all the supplies she needed. This meant that after lunch, when she was meeting Draco, she only needed to pop into Dervish and Banges to have them check her wand. It had a small chip in the handle end which wasn't affecting its use but Hermione wanted to get it fixed before the crack spread.

There was only one place to meet in Hogsmeade unless you were a dating couple and that was The Three Broomsticks. Hermione had been very tempted to suggest to Draco that they meet in Madam Puddifoots just to see the look on his face but had decided against it. Draco was sitting at a small table, near the back when she got there. Hermione watched him for a moment before approaching. As usual he was ignoring everyone around him but managing to draw his fellow diner's eyes to him at the same time. He had an aloofness about him that meant he was left alone yet at the same time he managed to intrigue everyone around him. A crowd of young girls in Hogwarts uniforms were on the next table, giggling and talking, their eyes frequently glancing over at him. He seemed oblivious to them until he suddenly turned his gaze their way and let his eyes wander over everyone at their table. This brought on a whole new level of giggles from them and ended with one girl spilling her entire drink all over the table.

Hermione used this as her opportunity to approach him. "What are you doing to those poor girls?" she asked as she took a seat opposite him.

He looked at her innocently. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Yes you do! You've turned them into gibbering wrecks!" Hermione glanced behind her just in time to catch one of the girls giving her a look that could kill. She turned back to face Draco quickly. "And now I'm being glared at for daring to sit by you!"

He flashed his wicked grin at her and that told her he knew exactly what he was doing and that he was enjoying every minute of it. "How about I jump to your defence? That'll really make them hate you!"

"You're evil, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said.

A waitress approached them to take their order and Hermione let Draco order first as she wasn't sure if he had intended to eat here or not. In fact she had no idea what they were supposed to be doing this afternoon. It was a strange situation and Hermione felt a little nervous. It was easy at school, everything was set out for them and they were busy with the daily routine. She'd even got used to their evenings together and felt comfortable in his company but this was a different situation all together. Were they supposed to go trotting off round the shops together being sociable with each other? Or were they going to eat lunch and go straight back to the school? What was she supposed to do now, engage him in trivial chit chat? Hermione was very much out of her comfort zone and she didn't like it.

"What's up?" he asked. "You're all jumpy."

Well he was definitely more observant than Harry or Ron who sometimes wouldn't notice if she stripped naked! She wasn't sure she liked the fact he could read her so well.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she lied unconvincingly.

Draco leant forward across the table. "If sitting here with me makes you uncomfortable then you need to say. You have told Potter you're meeting me haven't you?" He glanced over at the door as if Harry might appear at any moment.

"No...I mean yes..." she stuttered over her words not exactly sure how to wiggle her way out of this.

"Was that a no or a yes? I'm confused."

Hermione sighed loudly. "Yes, Harry knows. I don't want you to take offence it's just I'm not sure what to talk to you about. Are we going straight back to the school? Are we shopping together? I mean, it's all very strange. Since when do I go shopping with Draco Malfoy?"

"You're finding today strange? Whereas the last few weeks have been perfectly normal haven't they? Let's just run through a typical day - get up - go sit in a classroom while we exchange a little blood - then lessons sitting next to each other – throw in a four hour detention sorting potion bottles – a couple of hours sitting in our converted classroom – then bed! All seems perfectly normal to me!" Draco ran through their usual activities, counting them off on his fingers. Hermione was laughing by the end of it. He was right! Nothing was normal between them!

Their food arrived and she began to feel a bit better.

"So you felt OK this morning?" she asked "We were apart for at almost three hours."

"No actually. I just tried not to mention it. I figured it must drive you crazy that I am constantly moaning about feeling ill." Draco said seemingly oblivious that he was thinking about how she was feeling for a change.

"Are you actually being considerate?" Hermione leant across the table and touched his forehead. "You must be ill!"

"Very funny, Granger." Suddenly Draco looked up as one of the girls from the next table came over and stood next to him.

"Hi," she said giving him a smile, "listen I know this is highly unusual but I wondered if you would like to meet me later?" she turned to Hermione, "you're not together are you? I heard about you being really sick, it must be awful for you."

Five minutes later Draco had arranged to meet the girl, whose name was Annabel in Madam Puddifoots in an hour. As she went back to her friends at their table Hermione crossed her arms in front of her and glared at Draco.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do while you meet her?" she asked.

"Oh! I forgot about that." Draco said but he didn't look particularly bothered about it.

"Well thanks! What shall I do then? Shall I sit at the next table or join the pair of you at yours? Maybe we can all gaze into each other's eyes."

"Look, don't get mad at me! I didn't even want to meet her really." Draco said unhappily.

"They've invented a clever little word for situations like that. It's called NO!" Hermione huffed at him across the table. "I'm going to kill you!"

Draco burst out laughing. "That's almost funny, Granger. Also a bit scary because you actually could if you wanted to!"

Hermione wasn't amused so they walked to Dervish and Banges in silence. As she was about to go in Draco stopped her.

"This is a waste of time. They won't be able to fix that properly, you need to take it to Olivanders."

"In case you hadn't noticed we're not in Diagon alley. This will have to do." Hermione tried to push past him but he didn't move.

"Well if you're happy to put up with 2nd class workmanship on something as important as your wand who am I to interfere? Guess that's the difference between us." He was been obnoxious and he didn't know why.

"Believe me, Malfoy that is not the only difference between us." She pushed past him into the shop.

**More Hogsmeade next and another argument. Thanks for all the reviews, I do take notice of them. Keep reading and reviewing, it makes me happy. x**


	9. Regret

An hour later Hermione was standing outside Madam Pudifoots waiting for Draco. She was hopping mad and had been tempted to just leave without him. She probably wasn't close enough to him to be keeping him feeling well anyway. She sneaked a look in the window but couldn't see properly.

"Hermione!"

She turned and saw Harry and Ron approaching.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They wanted to go back to Hogwarts, we are going to catch up with them in a while. Where's Malfoy?" Harry's gaze turned to where they were standing. "Hermione, have you been in there with him?"

"No! He's in there with a girl so I've been left to stand outside like an idiot." Hermione did feel slightly humiliated having to say this.

"I'd leave the selfish git to rot if I were you." Ron said grumpily.

"Believe me I'm tempted but I won't lower myself to his level. Plus he could actually die and I don't want that on my conscience."

"We'll wait with you if you like." Harry offered.

"Oh, would you? Thanks." Hermione was truly thankful.

About 15 minutes late the door opened and Draco stepped out with Annabel. He glanced around for Hermione but she wasn't where he'd left her. He felt a wave of anxiety wash over him because he was already feeling pretty awful and he needed her. She was too far away from him standing outside the shop and quite quickly he had begun to feel unwell. Annabel was chattering away about nothing in particular but Draco wasn't listening. He needed Hermione, now!

Then he spotted her, across the square, talking and laughing with bloody Potter and Weasel. He said a hasty goodbye to Annabel and sprinted over to Hermione.

"Why did you wander off?" he demanded rudely.

Hermione turned to him red faced.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I feel unwell. This is too far away." Draco suddenly realised that they were all staring at him.

"Have you heard yourself, Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly. "How dare you speak to Hermione like that."

"Mind your own business, Potter." Draco answered equally quietly.

Ron went to step forwards but Hermione put her arm out to stop him. "Stop it! Did none of you listen to Professor McGonagall?" she was shouting now, really angry. "Harry, Ron just go, I'll deal with it."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I don't want any trouble. I'll be fine."

Reluctantly they did as she asked but she could see them still looking back even as they reached the other side of the square. Draco had remained totally silent from the moment they left, his head down.

"Just what the hell was all that about?" Hermione asked him.

"I felt unwell." His voice was quiet.

"Well if you know we need to be together, maybe you shouldn't have gone off with Angela..."

"Annabel." Draco corrected her and Hermione repeated herself angrily.

"Gone off with Annabel and left me standing out here like an idiot! How dare you walk over here and talk to me like that! You're not at Malfoy Manor now! All because some girl flashes her eyes at you for god's sake! I thought you had more sense than that."

Instead of answering her, Draco turned his back on her and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I need to sit down," he said and walked to a bench. She wasn't going to let him off just because he was feeling unwell so she followed him.

"I won't be treated like this, Draco. I'm not at your beck and call. I want to go back now, can you walk?" She would have walked off without him but he looked like he was about to pass out.

He was staring at her. "What? No! I can't go back yet, you'll have to give me a few minutes."

"Fine." Hermione sat next to him grumpily. "I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall to try and find someone else who is a good enough match for you as I've had enough!"

He turned to her a look of complete horror on his face. "No! You're the best match. Look I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He put his hand to his head as the world started to spin.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice was sounding like she was down a tunnel and he couldn't focus.

"I really don't feel right, Hermione."

Hermione could tell he wasn't putting it on as he was now as white as a sheet and his eyes kept shutting. She looked around the square for someone to help her but it was empty.

"Lie down." She helped him lie on the hard bench. He looked really uncomfortable but better that than him keeling over. There was no way she could catch him! She tried to suppress her panic but it was difficult. Suddenly it came to her that she didn't need anyone else! She was Draco's medicine after all! She gave a little sigh as she realised her only option was to hold him again. It had worked last time though he hadn't been quite as bad as this. She was still unbelievably angry at him but she couldn't let him be ill so she would just have to put their argument on hold for a while until she had helped him.

She sat on the bench next to him, bent forward and put her arms around his neck and back. His arms immediately went round her and she was shocked to feel him trembling. Her anger dissolved a little as she realised just how ill he must be feeling. Gradually his trembling lessened and stopped and she felt his breathing slowing as he relaxed and she went to sit up a little moving her back.

Snap!

Hermione shot up and pulled her wand out of her pocket. It was completely broken at the end. She stared at it horrified and suddenly it was all too much. Draco's constant mood swings, his demands, her humiliation, her pity for him and now this! Her wand, broken! She felt tears streaming down her face as it all overwhelmed her. She felt Draco's hand on her arm but she resisted his efforts to pull her close again.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled feeling utterly miserable and sorry for herself but she now felt both his hands on her shoulders and he turned her to face him.

"No, I won't." He pulled her against him. "I'm sorry about your wand, it doesn't look so bad. Maybe it can be fixed."

She gave in to his arms which were now wrapped around her waist again, pulling her close. She hid her face against his chest and sobbed. They sat like this for a few minutes before she suddenly realised what she'd done and pulled away. Great! Now she'd given him a whole heap of ammunition to use against her. Why had she lost control of herself like that in front of him?

She turned her back to him before speaking. "I want to go now."

"Hermione..." Draco started to say something but she cut him off.

"I want to go now, Draco."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He was greeted the next morning with stony silence. As much as she was able she completely ignored him all day. Draco tried to tell himself to be grateful that she was still keeping her end of the bargain by sitting by him but he couldn't forget her words about asking to find someone else to help him. He wanted her to do it! The thought of going through all this with someone other than Hermione filled him with utter horror!

He wasn't sure if she'd even be there when he went to their room that evening but she was. She was sat by the window with her back to the room. Draco was torn between giving her the cold shoulder too and his desire to just have everything back to normal.

"Hermione..." he started but again she cut him off.

"I don't want to talk to you. Just be grateful I'm here because I seriously considered not bothering." She didn't turn round to look at him and Draco felt his throat go dry. She was really angry! This wasn't going to be easy to fix. And he wanted to fix it so much, he needed her. He stopped mid way across the room as a sudden realisation hit him. He didn't just need her, he wanted her too. He wanted her company. Well if anyone could turn this around it was him. He grabbed a chair and pulled it alongside her.

"Tell me how to fix this?" he leant close to her keeping his voice quiet.

She turned to him, her eyes cold. "There's no need to try and be so nice to me. I'm not going to ask them to find someone else for you because I have a thing you wouldn't understand – consideration and integrity."

"That's two things." Draco pointed out, hoping to break the ice but she just glared at him.

"So I'll keep doing the exchanges and everything else you need but don't expect me to talk to you and let's hope they find a cure quickly!" Hermione turned back to the window.

"Well that sounds like a whole barrel of laughs doesn't it?" Draco sighed. "Come on Hermione, I really am sorry and not just because I need you."

She ignored him so he gently touched her arm. She turned back to him and waved her finger at him.

"Let me ask you one thing. Would you forgive me if I'd treated you like that? You have a temper tantrum over the smallest things I do and yet you seemed to think it was OK to leave me standing outside the cafe while you wined and dined another girl! I mean what the hell did you see in her? She's an airhead! Then you dared to be angry when I actually found something to do other than wait around for you!" She shook his hand off her arm. "I would never have done that to you because despite the years of taunting and mockery you've inflicted on me I always try and treat you with respect!"

Draco suddenly felt an emotion he rarely felt – regret. She was completely right. He had acted like an inconsiderate jerk! If she'd done that to him he would have gone mad! And Annabel was an airhead, a very pretty one but an airhead just the same. Was she worth upsetting Hermione over? Definitely not!

"Sorry isn't going to help is it?" he asked gently. "Look, I don't care a bit about Annabel, she is an airhead. If you want to ask McGonagall to find someone else then do it. What I really want is for you to stop being angry at me."

Hermione looked at him for a moment before turning back to the window. "I wouldn't hold your breath."

**Oh dear! But I do love a good old Draco and Hermione argument though. Lots more of the two of them to come so keep reading and please, please, please review. x**


	10. Suggestions

The next morning Draco decided it was time for some drastic action. He had to solve this and he would use any method available to him. The one he was going to try was risky but he hoped he could pull it off. As they headed to breakfast after the blood exchange, he took Hermione to one side.

"I've asked McGonagall to start testing everyone to find another match."

Hermione's eyes showed her surprise. "Oh," she said.

"So as soon as we have a result you'll be off the hook." He went to walk away but Hermione stopped him.

"But Draco no-one will match like we do. It will have to be a half-blood and they're not sure that will work for you."

"Well, we are going to try." He turned away again and left Hermione staring after him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was evening and Draco had got to the room before her. It had been another long day. Not only had Hermione given him the cold shoulder again all day but he had been on edge in case she asked Professor McGonagall about the non-existent tests! The door opened and Hermione came in laden with a pile of homework and books. Draco felt his spirit drop again. She was obviously not intending to talk to him.

She placed the books on the table and stretched her arms. "Phew! They're heavy."

He looked up at her but didn't comment. She put her bag down and walked across the room to him.

"I have been thinking about what you said earlier. I really think it would be a mistake to try and find someone else to help you. You are really ill and you need the best match and that's me!" she had obviously rehearsed this so he didn't interrupt. "So, please don't try and find anyone else as I would like to keep helping you."

He tried his best to keep his smile in but couldn't. "Good because I don't want anyone else."

He saw a look pass across her face at his words. She then seemed to regain her original train of thought.

"I would like to try and help cure you though." She pointed at the pile of books. "I know we're not experts at this but you have no idea how many clues and answers I've found in books! If you don't want to do it that's fine but I'm looking anyway."

"Count me in." Draco nodded but Hermione hadn't noticed his agreement and carried on.

"So I'm going to use this time in the evenings to try and find something. If you're not going to help then you'll have to find something else to occupy yourself with..." she suddenly noticed he was holding his hand up to her.

"Stop! I just said yes, count me in!" Draco said.

"Oh."

"That's a favourite word of yours." Draco said.

She walked over to the pile of books and slid a particularly thick one across the desk to him. "Get reading and then maybe we can get back to ignoring each other just like we have done for the past 6 years."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next day was better. Hermione wasn't quite back to her normal self with him but the cold shoulder was now getting warmer. They excelled at Potions again, to the annoyance of Professor Snape and Hermione's smile was back.

Unfortunately, so was Annabel. She was hanging around outside Potions when they left the classroom and Draco went to talk to her. There was no need for Hermione to wait so she hurried off to break , not wanting to watch the two of them. She didn't like the feeling it gave her seeing Draco with someone. She had absolutely no right or any reason to feel upset by it but for some reason she was. She'd got used to being with just him and it felt intrusive that someone else wanted some of his time too. She bit into her apple viciously. This was Draco Malfoy she was thinking about! Was she actually being possessive of him? There was a word in her head to describe how she was feeling but she refused to use it, even to herself. It began with J and was usually green and she didn't like the feeling at all.

She felt someone slide onto the seat next to her.

"OK?" Draco asked. "Only you seemed to rush off."

"I'm fine."

"She's gone." Draco was looking straight ahead as he said this.

"What do you mean?" Hermione turned to look at him.

"Annabel. I've told her to get lost."

"Please tell me that wasn't the actual words you used?" Hermione could imagine the poor girls face!

"I have been brought up to be gentlemen you know. I was nice but she got the message."

"I thought you said she was pretty." Hermione didn't want to show how this news had made her feel.

"She was pretty and nice in her own way. Normally I would have seen her a few more times."

"Normally?" Hermione knew that was the question he wanted her to ask but couldn't resist.

"Yes, you remember normal don't you? Before we had to spend 24 hours a day together!" he grinned cheekily at her.

"It's only about 8 or 9 actually. I know it feels like a lot more!" she matched his grin with her own. "But seriously Draco I really hope you didn't do anything because of me, I didn't have anything against her. My problem was with you and anyway it's none of my business who you go out with."

"See that's the trouble. Because of this stupid disease and the amount of time we are spending together, everything of mine is your business and vice versa!" Draco looked at her for a response, hoping what he said was reasonable.

She pulled a face at him. "That's the first sensible thing you've said."

"So, with that in mind I thought it would be for the best if I remained single." He shrugged. "That is unless I get an offer I can't refuse from some gorgeous, rich and sex mad woman!"

Hermione laughed. "Sex mad?"

"Yes. Actually if she's sex mad I could maybe do without the gorgeous and rich bit." Draco smirked at her.

"You'd better go and find Pansy then as you've pretty much just described her!" Hermione chuckled at the look on his face.

"Listen, I've got Quidditch practise tonight so can we meet a little later?" Draco stood up and stretched.

"Yes but will you be OK to play Quidditch?" Hermione stood also, ready to go back to lessons.

"Yes, it's only for just over an hour."

"No. I didn't mean the length of time you'd be away from me. I mean do you feel well enough, just in general. I've never really asked you about all this but am I a total and instant cure? Do you feel unwell all the time and I just help you feel a bit better? Or do you feel totally fine and then suddenly start to feel ill?"

Draco's eyes were suddenly fixed to hers. "Did you just ask if you're a total and instant cure?" he grinned at her "Sounds like someone's beginning to believe in her self-importance too much if you ask me!"

Hermione grinned. "You know that's not what I meant!"

"I'm fine to play Quidditch, Hermione. I feel OK most the time, though not quite like I used to." Draco answered her sensibly then his grin returned. "So don't you go worrying your pretty little head about me." He repeated his phrase from their argument and ruffled her hair condescendingly until she pushed his arm away.

"I hope you fall off your broom!" and with this she walked off, leaving Draco laughing at her retreating figure.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He was a lot later than expected from Quidditch and Hermione could tell immediately that he was feeling awful. He'd taken to not telling her when he felt unwell lately but she didn't need him to.

"How did practise go?" she asked but made sure she was walking over to him.

"Yeh, it was good," he said this quietly.

"Did you shower?"

"Pardon?" Draco thought he must have misheard her.

"I said - did you shower?"

"Of course I did." He stared at her puzzled. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Just making sure before I do this..." Hermione stepped closer and put her arms around him.

Draco felt his heart rate shoot through the roof! He hadn't said he was feeling ill, but obviously she could tell he was. He knew that was why she was hugging him but it was the way she'd done it. It was like she actually wanted to! He felt the usual waves of relief washing over him and not caring what she thought he squeezed her against him. They stood together for a few minutes until Hermione finally pulled away.

"That is becoming a very nasty little habit of mine!" she said with a small smile. "Do you feel better?"

Draco was having trouble answering. He didn't seem to be able to form a sentence. It suddenly scared him to death that she was making him feel like this. He cleared his throat.

"Yes thanks." Needing to do something other than stare at her he busied himself with sorting through the books. After a few moments he realised she hadn't joined him at table and looked up to find her standing where he'd left her. She was watching him and her face had that strange look on it again, the one he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"If you don't want me to do that you must tell me." She indicated their recent embrace by twirling her finger around. "I won't be offended it just seems to make you feel better much quicker."

Draco closed the book he had in his hand with a snap, stood up and walked over to her before grabbing her hand and pushing her to sit in the chair opposite his. He then shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "I can just about put up with it and I do understand your need to keep touching me," he said. "However, if you were really bothered about me there is an even better way to help. It's far more effective."

Hermione had picked up on the tone of answer and leant back in the chair waiting for the punch line. "I have a feeling I will regret asking this but what is more effective?"

Draco grinned. "Skin to skin contact. So we may need to remove a few clothing items if I feel really bad at any time."

Hermione reached across and hit him as hard as she could on the arm but she couldn't help but grin at him. She wasn't ready to admit it but she liked him flirting with her. She looked across at him. His head was now buried in a book and she allowed herself one little admission. Skin to skin contact with Draco Malfoy was not unappealing, not at all.

**Mmm. Wonder what might happen next chapter - the clues there! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the great reviews. x**


	11. Intimate

"Hermione!"

She opened one eye and grunted at the annoying person who was shaking her.

"Hermione, it's me. Wake up!" Ginny's voice finally broke through her sleepy brain and she sat up suddenly. It was very dark and Ginny threw her robe at her and dragged her out of the dormitory.

"What's going on?" Hermione finally managed as she shielded her eyes against the lamps which were on in the common room.

"Malfoy's outside. He needs you." Ginny continued to drag her across the common room to the door.

Ginny opened the door and pushed Hermione out before following her. Draco was standing against the corridor wall, his head back looking horrific. Hermione rushed over to him but he barely acknowledged her.

"I wasn't sure if I should get Madam Pomfrey." Ginny was explaining.

"I think that might be..." Hermione started to answer.

"No. I'm alright." Draco's voice broke into their conversation. He moved his head to look at Hermione.

"But I thought you were OK when you slept?" Hermione said. "If you feel ill through the night it must be getting worse."

"I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing and then I started worrying that I wasn't asleep which made it even worse. I didn't want to wake you but I was feeling more and more awful."

Hermione noticed Ginny staring at Draco looking surprised. It was obviously strange for her to see him like this and to hear that he had tried not to disturb Hermione. Hermione turned to her. "I think he'll be OK. I'm going to take him up to our room and I'll send a message if I need any help. Is that OK?"

"Only if you're sure you can manage."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and thanks Ginny."

It was a struggle for Draco to walk to the room but they made it. He walked in and collapsed straight onto the biggest chair. Hermione didn't bother messing around this time and immediately gathered him into a hug.

After several minutes she pulled back to look at him but didn't like what she saw. He did look slightly better but still not good at all.

"How do you feel now? Did that help?" she asked him.

"Yes, of course it did." He tried to lift his head a bit more but had to lean back again.

"You're not being truthful. How long did you feel unwell for before you came to get me?"

"I don't know. About three hours."

"Three hours! For heaven's sake, Draco! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Hermione raised her voice to him exasperated.

"It's the middle of the night. I didn't want to wake you and I was hoping I'd drop off to sleep."

Hermione tried to think how else to help him. Maybe she would have to send for Madam Pomfrey. They could do another blood exchange.

"I'm going to ask for Madam Pomfrey," she said as she went to stand but Draco grabbed her wrist, his grip still strong.

"No. I don't want all that fuss! You can make me better just give it a few more minutes."

Hermione stared at him trying to decide what to do when what he'd said earlier came back to her. He may have only been joking but he'd said that skin to skin contact was more effective. However, despite her earlier confession to liking this idea the reality of it was somewhat different. What was she supposed to do? Peel her top off and jump on him? And how the hell was she supposed to suggest her idea to him?

He groaned and put his hand to his head and this made her mind up for her. It wasn't a time to be worrying about the usual formalities. And she would just get all tongue tied and embarrassed if she tried to explain to him so the best way was to just do it. She stood up and untied her robe, placing it on the other chair. She was dressed in pyjamas that consisted of shorts and a vest top and she looked down at herself wondering if that was good enough? Was she seriously considering taking her top off? She then realised she had no bra on so that decision was made. The top would stay on. The situation would have been funny if Draco hadn't been so ill!

She realised Draco was staring at her from the chair, open mouthed.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked. "Why are you getting undressed?"

She bent down to him. "Don't worry, I'm not doing it alone." She began to undo the tie of his robe and Draco stared at her incredulously. "We need to get closer, Draco. Remember what you said? Skin to skin contact?"

"I was joking."

"I know but its true isn't it? Madam Pomfrey told us." She helped him out of his robe. "You need to take your top off." She pointed at his t-shirt.

Draco looked down at himself then up at her. "You've still got yours on," he said this childishly and Hermione pulled a face.

"Do you want to feel better or not?" she asked him and he did as instructed, pulling his top off over his head. Hermione tried her very best not to look at him too much but as the whole point of the exercise was to get closer, it was hard not to! She sat back down on the chair and for a moment their eyes locked before she leant closer to him and he pulled her into a hug.

This felt completely different to their usual embraces. Hermione felt very conscious of where she put her hands because they were now on his bare skin. Even her face was pressed against his bare shoulder and she could feel him breathing, his muscles moving beneath her. On top of that she only had on a very thin top and Draco's hands were warm on her waist and back. There was only one word that described this and that word was intimate. This was closer than she'd ever been to another fully grown human being. Draco has stopped shivering and she heard him sigh quietly before he lowered his lips next to her ear to whisper to her.

"Thank you."

A wave of emotion hit her and she felt tingles spreading through her. God, his voice sounded amazing like that. She tried to shut her emotions off but she was being overcome with being this close to him. He felt incredible his skin hard and smooth against every part of her, his head bent close into her neck, she could feel the gentle and now slow movement of his breathing.

She had to move away while she could still think so she gently pushed back from him. His face was flushed, his eyes searching hers and she could tell he was feeling as confused as she was. She went for her standard question, trying to get control of herself.

"Has that helped? Do you feel better?"

His eyes were making her stomach do flips but she couldn't stop looking at them. He didn't answer her question and instead he leaned forward and placed a finger on her cheek letting it travel along her jaw, over her lips and then down her neck to the bare skin above her top. All the time his eyes held hers and Hermione began to think she might pass out if he didn't stop. Finally he sat back again.

"No, I still feel terrible. I think you need to do that again." His face looked serious but his tone of voice gave him away.

"You never stop do you?" she said but she was smiling at him. She leant forward and took his hand and he looked down at their joined hands surprised. "Do me a favour, Draco and please don't ever do that again. You scared me to death!"

"Sorry. I won't, I promise."

She went to pull her hand away but he kept a tight grip on it.

"At least I now know," he said.

"Know what?"

"That you care, even if it is just a little bit."

"You didn't have to try and kill yourself to find that out, Draco. You could have just asked."

"OK. So is it more than just a little bit?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively at her and she poked him in the ribs.

"I refuse to boost your ego anymore than I already have. You are obviously better because you're being annoying again." Hermione yawned and started putting her robe back on. "Oh and put your clothes back on!"

**OK maybe this chapter was just an excuse to get Draco to take his top off but every good Draco/Hermione story needs to have Draco taking his top off at some point. Review please x**


	12. Answers

**Lots of information in this Chapter but I needed to move the plot on or it just turns into Draco and Hermione Mush! More Draco and Hermione next...keep reading...**

"I hate to admit it but there really seems to be nothing to help us in these books." Hermione closed the book she was reading and sighed.

"I agree. But I've learnt some really useless stuff while we've been looking in them." Draco said.

"I can't think where else to look and I think I have a brain overload." She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. "Let's go and do something instead of sitting in here all night."

"Do what exactly?" Draco leaned forward liking the sound of this.

"I don't know, you're the boy you think of something." Hermione grinned at him.

"Hold on a minute! You're usually moaning about equality and all that and now suddenly you want me to choose because I'm the boy!" Draco feigned indignation for a moment then had an idea. "I know, how about a broom ride?"

"Over my dead body." Hermione shook her head.

"I'll take it that's a no then."

There was a knock at the door and they both looked at each other for a moment before Draco stood up and went to answer it. She heard a brief conversation take place before Draco stepped to one side and in walked Harry. She jumped up out of her seat.

"Harry! What's the matter?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I don't know but McGonagall wants us all in the Grand Hall now." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"The whole school?" Draco asked as he and Hermione put their cloaks on.

"No just anyone who is part of the blood exchange so there must be some news. Are you ready?" Harry looked from Hermione to Draco who nodded to say he was. Hermione noticed that Draco had asked Harry a civilized question and other than that had kept very quiet and she was glad. She never expected the two of them to be friends but if they could spend 10 minutes in each other's company without a full scale war breaking out that would be great.

They were the last one's to enter the hall and Professor Snape closed the doors behind them as they took their seats. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were all standing at the front.

"Good evening." Professor Dumbledore silenced the room with his greeting. "I'm sure you are all wondering why we have asked you here so I will try to be as concise as I can. As I wouldn't like you to all be sitting there under false hope I feel that in the first instance I must tell you that we have, as yet not found a cure but we do have some promising news.

Professor Snape and I, along with the Mediwizards from St. Mungos have found out some very important and interesting information, that may lead to us finding a cure and we felt that we should let you know straight away.

The infliction from which you are all suffering is not a disease. It is a spell."

There was a murmur around the hall and Dumbledore let this die down before continuing.

"We have found an ancient spell, I must stress very ancient, thousands of years old that has lay dormant for all these years and has now been triggered by recent events. It was cast to monitor evil and to only become active when it detects a certain level of it.

To explain clearly, it is triggered when a certain threshold of evil is reached. We haven't been able to work out exactly how it takes this measurement or what it is using as a gauge to measure evil because I was not aware that evil could be quantified in this way. It is such a complex and very old spell that we may never be able to understand it fully. I would guess that the recent uprising of The Dark Lord and his followers will have something to do with the rise in evil.

The spell has therefore cast itself and leads us to be in the situation we are in. I am afraid the spell is a little complicated to explain so I will do my best to be clear. Once cast the spell senses the source of evil and tries to cut off its supply. In this case it has singled out Pureblooded wizards as the source of evil and the supply for this would be the next generation of Purebloods. Therefore, it is attacking any Pureblooded, underage wizard. Yes, Mr Weasley?"

Ron had his hand up. "But why only Pureblood wizards? Not all of Voldemort's followers are Pureblooded."

"No, of course they're not. The spell works on finding the main source of evil. Voldemort's followers would tend to be predominately from Pureblood backgrounds if not actually Pureblooded themselves."

"If it considers them to be the main source of evil why doesn't it just attack the adult wizards?"

"That was one of the first questions we asked. But the spell isn't a simple one that will try to kill anyone who is evil. Its purpose is more far reaching than that. It is trying to prevent the spread of evil. The theory is if it kills the next generation of wizards who may themselves become evil then that will be an end to it."

Dumbledore's use of the words kill off had silence the room again until Draco raised his hand.

"Why am I far more ill than anyone else?"

Dumbledore gazed down at him for a moment before answering. "Would you like me to be honest with your Mr Malfoy? You may not like my answer I'm afraid."

Draco answered immediately. "I don't care. I need to know."

"Your lineage is very clear. You come from a Pureblood family whose ancestry is well documented all the way back to before this spell was written. We cannot say the same for the other Pureblood families in the room. If I may use Mr Weasley or Mr Longbottom as an example their ancestry has a far shorter history and we cannot rule out the fact that somewhere along the line they may have muggle or mixed blood. To put it simply, Mr Malfoy you are suffering now because your blood is too pure."

Draco looked suitably unhappy with this answer but he said no more and Professor Dumbledore continued.

"Our solutions are this: We either need to eradicate the evil that has triggered the spell in the first place which obviously we cannot do or we need to create a counter-spell that will stop the first spell working. We are working tirelessly on this and have made a little progress but it is a very slow process and we would very much appreciate your help. The more of us looking and trying to decipher the spell the better. If you find anything of interest please tell us, no matter how trivial. It can be the smallest thing that may lead us to the solution. We will hand you all a copy of the spell for you to read. The script and style are very old so you may need to read it several times.

For now it appears the treatment you are receiving is working and so this will need to continue. When the spell was written there was no such thing as a Muggle born or Half Blood wizard so that has worked in our favour giving us time to find a cure."

The hall suddenly burst to life as everyone discussed what Dumbledore had told them. As they all left to go back to their dormitories Hermione turned to Harry, Ron and Draco.

"See! What did I tell you! The answer will be in a book somewhere." She nodded her head at them.

"Actually, I seem to remember in tonight's earlier conversation the actual words you used were – there's nothing to help us in these books!" Draco pointed out with a small smirk.

Harry looked at him, surprised at his teasing tone of voice. He looked to Hermione for her reaction.

"I didn't say that. Not exactly." She pulled a face at Draco who laughed. "You're such a bloody know it all, Malfoy. I'm going to bed."

Harry joined in with Draco's laugh because Hermione got funnier the angrier she got. They watched as Hermione strolled across the hall then suddenly stopped. She turned and came back over to them.

"You will be OK if I go to bed now, won't you?" she asked Draco "I just realised I was supposed to be with you."

"I thought I was a bloody know it all and you were having a tantrum and going to bed." Draco teased her and she went to answer him back but he gently touched her shoulder. "I'm just teasing you. I'm fine, honestly. You can go."

Harry watched this whole exchange with interest and astonishment. He'd somehow imagined that they spent their time ignoring each other or arguing. He would never in a million years have imagined Draco teasing Hermione in the affectionate way he just had done. In fact in exactly the same way he and Ron teased her it was very surprising!

**Keep reading...Harry's in the next chapter and Hermione makes a little confession... REVIEWS WELCOME!**


	13. In the library

It had been a bit of an overload of information and it took them all a couple of days to digest it. Hermione had attacked the books with a new enthusiasm that amused Draco. This was her sort of puzzle and because of that he did believe she had the best chance of any of them of finding a solution.

He was heading to first lesson a few days after Dumbledore's announcement when he was approached by Harry who had obviously wanted to catch him while he was alone.

"I wanted a quick word with you." Harry didn't meet his eyes and was obviously finding this difficult. Draco decided to try his best not to end up in an argument with Potter for a change.

"What is it?"

"I had an idea that we could all meet up for a couple of nights and try and find some clues to help with the counter-spell. We can meet at the library and work through as many books as we can. I thought it would be better all together as it will mean it's not so tedious and we can bounce ideas off each other." Harry ran his hand through his unruly mop of hair. "Bloody hell, I sound like Hermione!"

Draco almost smiled at Harry's final comment because he could just imagine this being Hermione's idea of heaven!

"OK. Did you want me to tell Hermione or something?" Draco was slightly puzzled exactly why Harry was telling him. Why didn't he just tell Hermione himself?

"No. I could have told her but I wanted to make it clear that you should come too, if you want to. I mean, this has affected you the most of all of us." Harry bit his lip. "I'm not trying to be your best friend, Malfoy. I just want this over with for everyone's sake."

Draco took a long look at this boy who had been his enemy for the past six years. Close up like this, talking about something simple he seemed like just another normal Hogwarts student and Draco suddenly wondered why he hated him so much.

"Well I'll leave it with you if you want to come. It's 7pm tonight. Did you want to tell Hermione or shall I?" Harry had obviously taken his silence as a refusal.

"Oh...err..I'll tell her. She can come for a bit, I'll be OK if she doesn't mind staying with me for a while after instead."

"You're not going to come then?" Harry felt slightly angry at him. Was he just going to let them sort it all out while he did nothing?

"I can't imagine I'd be greeted with open arms, Potter. It'll probably cause a riot so I think its best I stay away." Draco went to walk off but Harry's voice stopped him.

"It's only going to be anyone involved in the blood exchange and I've already spoken to them about you. No-one has a problem with you coming, Malfoy."

Draco looked back at him. "Well I suppose I'll think about it."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Of course you're coming." Hermione pulled him to standing. "Come on."

"No I'm not. It won't be productive and it'll be embarrassing." Draco sat back down resisting her efforts to drag him with her.

"Why will it be embarrassing? We're there to do something, Draco not look at you!" Hermione let go of his hand and stepped backwards. "You're not really going to let me go alone are you? I'll be the only one without their partner."

So ten minutes later a very reluctant Draco entered the library behind Hermione. Everyone was sat around in chairs and Harry was standing at the front.

"OK. I've started sorting the books into some sort of order so I thought was we could all take a pile each to start with. If you can find anything at all then show it to someone else. If you both think its relevant then put the book to one side and we can all have a look at those ones at the end. What do you think?" Harry looked around the group.

"Yeh, yeh that's fine. Let's get on with it." Ron said obviously wanting to get this over with.

So they all took their pile of books and started searching through. At first Draco felt extremely self conscious but as everyone seemed to be completely unbothered by his presence he found himself getting submerged in his pile of books. He wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed but he suddenly became aware that he was feeling slightly unwell. He automatically looked up trying to find Hermione. She was across the room with Neville and Ron. They were all reading a large book and giggling hysterically at it. Hermione was holding her sides bent over with laughter and Draco couldn't help but smile. He also knew he couldn't go walking over to ask her to sit by him for a while. He would just have to put up with feeling ill until they had all finished.

"It's good that you came."

He looked up to see Ginny standing by him. She had grown up to be a very lovely looking girl and Draco knew half the boys at Hogwarts liked her. She seemed to be stuck on Potter though.

"Well, you never know we might just find something. If anyone can use a book to solve a problem it's Hermione!" he answered awkwardly.

Ginny bent close to him. "If we find a cure tonight or tomorrow or the next day can you try to remember who we really are?"

"What?"

"Well you're not who we all think you are. You can't be or Hermione wouldn't like you. No-one is completely good or completely bad. It would be a shame if everything went back to the way it was."

She walked off and Draco stared after her for a long while. Who knew the little weasel could be so deep and meaningful? He felt a pain in his temple and rubbed it with his hand feeling annoyed yet again at this awful curse he had. How much longer could he stand this? He looked for Hermione again but she was no-where to be seen. She was probably searching the shelves but Draco felt his usual anxiety when he couldn't see her. How bloody pathetic!

He tried to concentrate on the book in front of him and managed it for a few minutes when he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

"You're supposed to be telling me when you're feeling unwell." She sat down next to him. "You need to stop trying to be a hero."

"I'm not being a hero. You were engrossed in a book with Ron. I couldn't just come strolling over." Draco defended himself. "Anyway how did you know I was feeling bad?"

"I just know." She was looking at him in a strange way. Her eyes were soft and kind, they were always soft and kind but there was a different sparkle to them and he couldn't stop staring at them. "Come on let's leave them to it." She began excusing them and Draco noticed a few nods in his direction so he actually found himself saying a quiet goodbye as they left.

By the time they got back to the room Draco was feeling really ill again but he was determined not to tell Hermione. He felt strange and found a chair and she noticed straight away.

"You feel really bad don't you?" she came over to him. "Draco you must tell me!"

"Why? So you can feel sorry for poor pathetic me again. I'm really sick to death of this. I can't stand having to ask you for help all the time!" Draco sounded really angry.

"I know I'd hate it too but until we find a cure you're going to have to put up with me." Hermione was joking but Draco didn't realise and thought she meant it.

"It's not you! I'm not moaning about being with you!" he sat up and then held his head and groaned.

Hermione bent down to him and smiled. "You hadn't better be, Malfoy. I am expecting you to be eternally grateful and forever in my debt. Anyway there's something I've not told you."

"What haven't you told me?"

"That you're not the only one who feels better when we're close to each other." Hermione tried her best not to turn bright pink as she said this and she saw Draco's eyes widen.

"I think Hermione Granger just flirted with me! I might have a relapse!" and he gave her one of his devastating grins.

**Theres a problem next which will mean them spending even more time together...thanks for the reviews...they're great...more please!**


	14. Compromise

The following lunchtime Hermione received a message that Professor McGonagall wanted to see her. When she arrived Draco was already there and they looked at each curiously.

"Please take a seat Miss Granger. I needed to speak to both of you about an upcoming possible problem. It is the Christmas Holiday soon and we need to sort out some arrangements." Professor McGonagall looked from one of them to the other. "I will be speaking to all the blood exchange partners about this but your situation is going to be a little more complicated. What were your plans for Christmas?"

Hermione had absolutely no idea. It hadn't even crossed her mind with everything else that had been going on.

"I usually go home and sometimes I spend a few days at The Burrow as well."

Draco's answer was brief. "I go home."

"Well I don't need to tell you that you will have to sort out some arrangement. I would hope you would be able to come to an agreement yourselves, given your very adult attitude to everything so far but if you need me to help or speak to your parents I will do."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Great! Another problem!" Hermione exclaimed grumpily as they left the office. She couldn't imagine not going home to her parents for Christmas but what was she supposed to do now? She could only go if Draco went with her and he didn't feel exactly comfortable with that idea. It would seem very strange to have Draco in her parent's house! And how would he deal with all the Muggle things?

However, much, much worse was the terrifying idea that Draco might want to go home too! She shuddered at the thought. She would not go to Malfoy Manor! As if Lucius would ever allow that anyway. Draco had yet to say anything so she stopped walking and turned to him.

"Don't panic. I won't want to go home," he said.

"But I will!" She didn't mean to sound so annoyed at him, it wasn't his fault but she couldn't help it.

Draco looked at her for a moment. "I haven't done any of this on purpose, Hermione."

"I know that, I'm not blaming you. But it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it, does it?" Hermione sighed loudly.

"I won't be going to The Burrow." Draco's voice had reverted to his previous sulky and un-cooperative tone. Hermione was upset and didn't have her temper under control.

"Well thanks for giving it some thought! Aren't we supposed to be compromising? We are meant to come to an agreement. So how exactly does your point blank refusal help that then? After everything I've done for you, if I want to go to The Burrow you can bloody well put up with it and come with me!" Hermione was turning red in the face. She was annoyed at his attitude but really it was just her complete frustration with the entire situation that was making her angry.

"For heaven's sake, Hermione! Are you going to keep reminding me every 30 seconds for the rest of my life what you've done for me? You can't keep using that every time you want your own way!" Draco retaliated equally angry.

"It's your attitude! No discussion from you instead just a point blank refusal!"

"Oh come on, Hermione! How could that possibly work? Hey, Mr and Mrs Weasley – I've brought an extra guest, hope you don't mind. I can just imagine what reaction you'd get to that!" Draco shook his head at her.

"Now you're being ridiculous! I wouldn't want to inflict your selfish attitude on them anyway!" She started walking off but thought of something else and turned back again. "I would never have expected you to go to The Burrow, I'm not that insensitive but I will want to see my parents, Draco and I won't let you stop me doing that!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

So silence reigned yet again over their shared room that evening. Draco was as annoyed at Hermione as she was at him this time. Her demands were unreasonable and she couldn't keep losing her temper at him when he dared to say no! Well, he would not be going to The Burrow and he couldn't imagine staying at Hermione's house either.

Hermione was regretting her outburst a little. He just had a way about him that wound her up but she had to stop it because whether she wanted to admit it or not she liked him and she liked his company and it broke her heart that he didn't even want to go back to his home. She decided to be the bigger person for a change. She went over to him and offered him her hand.

"Friends?"

Draco looked at her hand then up at her. "I don't know. Maybe if you apologize a lot I might think about it."

She narrowed her eyes at him not entirely sure he was joking.

"I wish we could stop arguing. I don't know why I let you wind me up all the time." She took the chair opposite his. "You know what I thought after our argument? I thought how much I'd hate it if we both went home separately for Christmas like we normally do! Almost three weeks without you..."she stopped her sentence prematurely as she became that her words didn't sound like something you'd say to someone who was just your friend.

Draco was looking at her intently. "Go on...don't stop there...I think I'd like to hear the end of that sentence." His voice was almost a whisper and Hermione felt herself growing hot as his eyes locked with hers. She didn't know that she could finish her sentence because it might be saying too much. So she took the coward's way out.

"You know what I mean."

Draco lowered his eyes to the floor but said nothing more.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They left the whole Christmas subject well alone for a few days and things passed peacefully.

They were at the second meeting in the library and Draco was again submerged in a pile of books. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt like they were all missing something, as if they weren't looking in the right place. If you couldn't find the right book in the library at Hogwarts though where would you find it?

Hermione was opposite him, her head down and she was taking notes out of a very large, old book. He was going to offer to go home with her at Christmas, not for the whole holiday but for a few days and then they could come back to Hogwarts but he hadn't told her yet. It didn't matter to him where he was, he didn't want to go home. Malfoy Manor had never been the most inviting of places, especially at Christmas and this year his parents were not going to be there apart from a few days of the holiday so he would have been alone. So, he had decided for the sake of keeping the peace to try and tolerate a few days at Hermione's house.

"Hey Hermione, I think Ginny may have found something. Will you come and tell me what you think?" Harry's voice broke into his thoughts. Hermione looked up and followed Harry over to the table he, Ron and Ginny were sitting. Draco wanted to go too but hesitated, not wanting to poke his nose in.

"Malfoy." Harry was calling him over. Draco tried to hide his surprise and joined them.

The book Ginny was reading was small but very thick with tiny writing filling every page. She traced the words with her finger.

"Here it is. This bit here – it describes a wizard who wrote hundreds of his own spells. He would make them up and then test them on peasants and such to see if they were safe and if they worked."

"Nice." Ron commented.

"His name was Ezra Arundell and his most famous spell was Hagorun -Toweardnes Gedryht Atol. I remembered seeing Atol on the copy spell we were given so I translated it and it means The Fortune of Future Evil Spell."

Hermione grabbed the spell sheet and checked the title.

"Snape has translated this as The Fortune of Evil Spell – well it was close enough. It is thousands of years old after all." She looked around at them all. "Ginny that's great! At least we know who wrote the spell."

"There's something else as well." Harry said. "Follow me."

He took them into the back of the library to the Restricted Area.

"Is this where the book was from?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"We had special permission from Dumbledore to look in here. This is the shelf the book was on. This part isn't filed alphabetically like the rest. I can't read the titles of any of these books, they are all in that strange language."

"Maybe they are the very oldest books?" Ron guessed picking one off the shelf.

"Could be that but look how the shelf is marked." Harry pointed to the label at the top of the shelf. It was a large, bold 'M' surrounded by a circle.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ron asked tracing it with his finger. "Do all the books titles begin with M?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I've never seen that symbol before, I haven't a clue."

"There's probably a book to explain it somewhere." Hermione waved her arm around the library and they all burst out laughing at her.

"Books really are your answer to everything aren't they?" Harry teased her

"They solved this bit of the puzzle didn't they?" she said this, pulled a face at him and walked off, leaving them all chuckling at her.

**Hope you liked it, I'm trying to include a bit of plot. But it's so tempting to just keep writing Draco and Hermione scenes! They have some time alone again next chapter and Hermione has a flash of genius! Keep reading and as always please review. x**


	15. The M Word

Because of them finding the new clue they had all agreed to meet every evening this week to see what they could find out about Ezra Arundell and the mysterious M.

Draco still hadn't told Hermione about Christmas because they were all trying to concentrate on solving the clue for now. He was feeling more comfortable about spending time with them all now and was secretly surprised how they all got on with each other. There was no backstabbing or bickering, they all worked well together.

He actually arrived on his own tonight because Hermione had forgotten something and had to go back to her dormitory. Harry came straight over to him and asked him to start looking through a pile of symbol books. After about half an hour Draco was supremely bored. These books were full of symbol after symbol with hundreds of meanings. It was tedious and thankless because nearly every page had to be checked.

"Here, let's swap for a while. You look like you might fall asleep anytime now. I think your pile of books might win the most boring award." Ginny's voice made him jump. She swapped her pile for his.

"Thanks," he said and she smiled at him. Draco tried desperately to not think the word that jumped into his brain but he couldn't help it because it was true. Ginny seemed really...nice! He sighed quietly deciding he was seriously losing the plot.

They made no further progress though and Draco could tell they all felt a bit let down after the previous evening. Hermione offered to clear up and lock the library and the others drifted away. Draco helped her with the books and then started to douse the lamps. She was quiet and obviously a little disappointed so he thought now might be a good time to tell her about Christmas.

She was sitting back at the desk gathering up some papers. Draco pulled his chair next to hers and grabbed the leg of her chair pulling it, and her along with it right up close to him.

"You're quiet," he said. "Don't worry I'm sure we'll find the answer eventually."

"I know, I just thought we would make some real progress tonight and we found nothing." Hermione sighed.

"Are you really that keen to get rid of me?" Draco asked her with a cheeky grin.

"Yes." Hermione said this one word and kept her face straight and just for a split second Draco believed her. Then she gave him a quick smile and he sighed in relief. "Just think, Draco if we find a cure you won't have to put up with me losing my temper at you every two minutes!"

"I like your temper actually, it's endearing. You'd be too perfect otherwise."

Hermione looked shocked. Did Draco just say she was perfect? Draco grinned realising how his words had sounded.

"I don't mean you're perfect. What I meant was you're the cleverest witch at Hogwarts, friends with the great Harry Potter, a heroine who has faced Voldemort and now you're helping your enemy survive! See what I mean? It's a good job you've got that horrible, evil temper of yours to make you a bit more ordinary."

Hermione burst out laughing, not sure if she should feel complimented or insulted but either way it was funny. Draco grinned at her.

"I've been thinking about Christmas."

Hermione put her hand to her head. "Oh no! Not now, Draco. I know we need to sort it but it's been a long and tiring day and I really don't want to argue with you now."

"There won't be any arguing." Draco said.

"You know there will. We can't agree about it at all." Hermione went to stand and Draco grabbed her arm.

"There won't be any arguing because you will need to tell Mr and Mrs Granger to expect another guest for the holiday." He raised his eyes to the ceiling. "There I go being all considerate again!"

Hermione stared at him in astonishment. "Really? You're going to come with me?"

"Yes, just for a few days if that's OK and then I thought we could come back to Hogwarts?"

She nodded and said simply. "Of course, that's absolutely fine. Thank you so much, Draco."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was the following evening and they had found nothing again. Hermione and Draco had gone back to their room a little earlier because Hermione had been delving through the most obscure shelves of the library all evening and as a consequence Draco was feeling a little unwell.

She yawned loudly as they sat on the sofa's with a drink.

"I get the message. I'll be OK in another ten minutes or so, do you think you can stay awake that long?" Draco asked.

"I'll try."

"So have you thought about what I can get your parents for Christmas yet? I can't turn up empty handed but I have no idea what to buy Muggles." Draco said.

"They're not an alien species, Draco and anyway you don't need to get them anything. Chocolates or flowers will do."

"Merlin, Hermione! I can't turn up at Christmas to sleep and eat and everything else with a box of chocolates!"

"OK. I'll think about it."

They said goodnight and Hermione climbed the stairs to her dormitory wearily. She was very grateful to Draco for his compromise as she knew he really didn't want to go with her. He was such a weird mixture sometimes still so arrogant and selfish then suddenly funny, kind and caring. She let herself be totally honest just for a moment. Sometimes he was just so gorgeous he made her completely weak at the knees! His eyes were incredible and that devilish grin he gave her sometimes. When he flashed that at her she would let him get away with murder. And she hadn't forgotten the night of the shirt removal! Wow!

She tossed and turned in bed, her mind going over and over the search for a cure, the mysterious M symbol, Draco and Christmas. She plumped her pillow for the twentieth time and groaned. She was going to be good for nothing tomorrow!

She had better think of something Draco could buy her parents before he got really mad at her. And that's when it suddenly came to her. She sat straight up in bed and stared at the wall. He'd said it earlier when she'd suggested chocolates as a present. She jumped out of bed, grabbing her robe and the key to the library.

The school was silent but she almost ran down the stairs. She reached the library and quickly lit some lamps. She took one of them to the shelf containing the symbol books Draco and Ginny had shared earlier and scanned the shelves for what she was looking for. She grabbed a couple of books from the one shelf and took them back to the desk. She found the index and looked down it eventually turning to a page about half way through. She opened the page fully and stared. There is was, right in front of her on the page. The M with a circle and a full explanation of what it stood for.

She jumped up grabbing the book and rushed out not bothering with the lamps. She ran to the owlery and wrote a scribbled note to Draco before attaching it to Hedwig. She then ran back to the Gryffindor common room to wake Ginny, Harry and Ron.

They all gathered in front of the large fire to wait for Draco who arrived about ten minutes later. Harry nudged her.

"OK, get on with it, Hermione."

"I was talking to Draco earlier and he said something that made me realise what the M stands for. I haven't solved anything more but knowing what it is will make it so much easier to find out about Ezra. It also explains why we couldn't find anything about him in Hogwart's library."

"If you don't tell us soon, Hermione I'm going to kill you." Ron said and the others laughed.

"The M stands for Merlin. Ezra must have been a first generation Merlin wizard. That's why the spell is so hard to decipher and why even Dumbledore and Snape are struggling with it." She looked round at them all for their reaction.

"Not being quite as good at history as you are how about you explain what a first generation Merlin is?" Ron said. "I mean I sort of know, they were a group of special wizards weren't they?"

"Yes. They were the first group of Wizards to form a group and split from the others. They developed special powers that ordinary wizards didn't have and could cast spells they wrote themselves. They were an elite group, only the best could join. And this spell is typical of them because they always tried to police the magical world." Hermione said.

"So it's great, Hermione at least we know who we are looking for now. But as you said, there are no Merlin books in Hogwart's library apart from those few on that shelf. We all know the story, they are all kept together somewhere secret and it's not common knowledge exactly where. So how are we supposed to find anything else out?" Ginny asked. "Does Dumbledore know where the Merlin books are kept? Could he look for us do you think?"

"Yes he knows." Draco who had been completely silent during the whole of this spoke and they all looked at him.

"Great! He might be able to help then." Harry said.

"No. He won't be allowed access to them." Draco said.

He now had there complete attention. They all looked at him knowing he was holding back.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

Hermione glanced over at him. "He knows because the Merlin books are kept in a secret chamber that leads off the library at Malfoy Manor."

Draco's head snapped round to her. "And how do you know that?"

"I found it in a book in the restricted area ages ago but it wasn't relevant at the time. I told you that books have the answer to everything." Hermione answered him smugly.

Ron chuckled at the look on Draco's face.

"So, can you get to them Draco?" Ginny asked. She used his first name and he looked round at her with a small smile.

"Well Ginny not officially, the chamber is hidden and locked. Only Father knows how to get in." He purposely used her first name as he answered.

"And what about un-officially?" Harry had picked up on the word.

"Un-officially I know exactly where the key is and how to get in." Draco grinned and they all grinned right back at him. "Looks like I will be visiting The Manor over the holidays after all!"

**Don't you just luv em! Draco's being nice and Hermione is finally accepting that she likes him. Yummy! Next chapter soon. Read and review...x**


	16. Misunderstanding

The following evening they met again to come up with a plan. Draco and Hermione would still visit her parents on the Christmas Eve and Christmas Day but instead of returning to Hogwarts they would go straight to Malfoy Manor. Draco's parents were meant to be leaving early morning so The Manor should be empty as long as they didn't get there too early.

Draco could enter without arousing the suspicion of any staff still left there or the house elves but Hermione was going to wear Harry's invisibility cloak so that she could go in with him. They needed more than two of them to search all the books so Harry, Neville, Ron, Dean, Ginny and Colin were all going to arrive late evening having sneaked out of their houses. This meant they were on a time limit because they would only have the night to search the entire chamber. Hopefully they would find the information they wanted and be able to return to where they should be by the next morning. If not it would be down to Draco and Hermione to keep searching before going back to Hogwarts.

That was the theory anyway.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Exactly a week before Christmas Eve Professor Dumbledore sprung another surprise on them. He announced that there would be an end of term party. They normally had an end of term feast and most of the usual rules were slackened during the last week of term but this was the first time an actual official party was going to be allowed. Dumbledore had said it had been thought of because of all the turmoil that many students had been through.

Hermione wasn't big on parties but even she felt it was a good idea. Everyone needed to relax and do something happy for a change. There wasn't a theme or anything, just some music and food in the Hall so it had her whole hearted approval. The other thing she liked was that no-one was going with a date. They were all just attending alone so nobody was under pressure to ask someone out.

The day before the party, Hermione was meeting Draco earlier than usual to do the Blood Exchange because he had to help Snape with some students who were leaving early for Christmas. She was still a bit sleepy when she got to him and yawned loudly as the Mediwizard cast her spell. It was very quiet. In fact they were the only one's there.

"Didn't you sleep very well?" Draco asked when she yawned again.

"Yes. It just seems really early, I think I've had too many late nights."

"Better get to bed early tonight then because it's bound to be a very late finish tomorrow." Draco said.

Hermione felt her wicked side surface and looked at him deciding if he was in the mood to be teased this morning.

"Not for me, I'm not going." She pretended to be engrossed in her book but saw him turn quickly too look at her out of the corner of her eye.

"You're not going?" Draco's voice sounded so strange that she couldn't stop herself from turning to look at him.

"No. It's not my sort of thing." She forced herself to look back at her book. Draco was now silent and Hermione had to look back at him again. His eyes were still on her, his face serious. He seemed to be hesitating about saying something.

"I was looking forward to it." He then shook his head. "But never mind." He leant back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. Hermione watched him with surprise. He was really upset, she could tell. Not just the disappointed upset feeling you had when something was cancelled at the last minute. He was acting upset in a hurt sort of way. Like when someone lets you down. She felt her stomach do a little flip at his reaction because you didn't react that way to such trivial news unless you cared about the person telling you the news! She suddenly realised how she would have felt if he'd said he wasn't going! She might have burst into tears on the spot!

Well she had only meant this to be a joke so she opened her mouth to put him straight when the Mediwizard appeared and stopped the spell. Draco seemed to jump out of his chair before bidding her a hasty goodbye and he was gone. Hermione stood there open mouthed not quite believing what had just happened. How had her teasing caused that reaction in Draco? And now she would have to wait until break to explain. Bloody hell!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco was overly polite during first lesson and Hermione knew she was receiving the cold shoulder. She wished every minute of the lesson away so that she could explain to him. He packed up quickly at the end and she had to almost run to catch him up as he left the room. Not caring what anyone else thought, she grabbed his arm and made him stop.

"Draco, stop! I need to talk to you." She was a little out of breath.

"I'm in a hurry." Draco turned to go again but she grabbed his upper arms and turned him back to her.

"I need to talk to you now." She leant close to him, her face next to his and something about her eyes made him stop. "What I said earlier, it was a joke."

"What do you mean?"

"When I said I wasn't going to the party, I was teasing you." She explained.

"No, you don't have to say that now." He shrugged.

"I'm not just saying it, honestly! I was joking just to get a reaction out of you and then you seemed so much more upset than I thought you'd be. Before I had a chance to explain you'd rushed off!" she implored him, speaking quickly before he dismissed her explanation again. "I've brought a new dress its blue. I'll show it you if you don't believe me!"

Draco stared at her for a moment and suddenly knew that she had been joking. He could tell by the look on her face. He'd gotten to know almost every expression of her face and her eyes always gave her away. His relief was suddenly overtaken by embarrassment at his own reaction. How was he going to explain that?

"Oh."

"That's my word if you remember." Hermione smiled gently at him. "I can't believe you took me seriously! Why wouldn't I want to go to the party?"

Draco was shuffling slightly, looking embarrassed.

"I'm very sorry, Draco. It was meant to be a little bit of fun and it all went wrong. I'm sorry." Hermione still had hold of his arms and he lifted his eyes to meet her gaze. Draco still didn't speak and shrugged his shoulders.

"You were acting like you were really upset." Hermione said and the slight tone of her voice told him she wanted him to explain why but didn't like to ask. He sighed and decided to be honest.

"I was really upset."

The corridor was silent now, everyone was taking their break and for a moment you could have heard a pin drop as Hermione digested his last few words.

"I'm sorry." her voice had dropped a level as she felt a small tingle run through her at the look in his eyes. Draco felt a wave of emotion hit him and had to fight really hard not to show it all over his face. Did this crazy girl have no idea about what he thought of her? Why the hell would he want to go to the stupid party if she wasn't going to be there? He saw her take a breath and realised that she finally understood. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it before trying again.

"If you didn't need me for the blood thing," she waved her hand around as she spoke, her voice quiet and low, "would you still want to spend all this time with me?"

It was the first time either of them had brought up this subject, the first time either of them had dared to ask if their hours together every day were still purely because of how the spell was affecting Draco. Draco wasn't good at discussing things like this but he was glad she'd asked.

"You shouldn't need to ask me that. Yes, of course I would." His voice was emphatic and he was rewarded with a smile.

"When did this happen?" Hermione said.

"When did what happen?"

"Us. When did 'us' happen? I think in plural all the bloody time now, Draco!" She put her hand to her forehead. "And that's another thing, when did you stop being Malfoy? You're never Malfoy now unless I'm mad at you!"

Her face was amusing and she sounded half pleased and half annoyed. Draco grinned at her.

"I don't know what you're on about. You're still Granger to me and as you constantly remind me I only ever think of myself so it sounds like you're the one with the infatuation problem. Perfectly understandable of course, you're not the first." he said this in an offhand manner knowing exactly what to say to annoy her. She glared at him.

"Sod off, Malfoy." She emphasised his surname but he could tell she was amused as she walked off without him.

**It's the party next so lots of the two of them before all the serious stuff begins. Thanks for all the reviews, I luv 'em. Keep reading and keep reviewing please. x**


	17. The Party

"Hermione surveyed herself in the mirror and decided she looked fine. Not amazing or incredible or terrible or awful. Just fine and she was very happy with her new dress. She glanced over at Ginny who looked stunning in her bright red dress. It should have clashed awfully with her hair but somehow it didn't. Harry would have to keep an eye on Colin this evening because he was likely to try and jump on her.

Harry and Ron were waiting in the Common Room when they got down there and they all walked down together.

"You scrub up well girls." Ron said in his usual manner and Hermione chuckled.

"Thanks Ron."

The hall was quite full already and it looked beautiful. The huge Christmas tree was the only light apart from some lights floating above them that flashed in time with the music. On the right was a table which ran the entire length of the hall, laden with food. The four of them made their way to get a drink and then found a table to sit at. As if she had some tracking device on him, Lavender appeared as soon as they sat down and dragged a very reluctant Ron onto the dance floor. The look on his face made the others laugh.

Hermione looked round for Draco but couldn't see him. He wasn't with the other Slytherin elite who were a couple of tables away and she could tell by the way Pansy was glancing around nervously that she didn't know where he was either. Hermione suddenly realised that someone was offering her his hand and looked up to find Harry grinning at her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her with a wink.

"I'd love to dance, thank you." Hermione glanced back at Ginny just to make sure it was all OK with her but of course it was. Ginny smiled and waved at her. Harry, noticing this exchange between the girls bent close to Hermione.

"I don't need her permission to dance with you, Hermione," he said his eyes warm.

"I know I was just making sure she didn't mind."

"I'd do it even if she did mind." Harry grinned as Hermione gave him a disbelieving look. "I would! She understands, Hermione. The three of us – you, Ron and me – will always be important. After everything we've done together."

Hermione was really touched by this and squeezed his hand. Harry's dancing had improved and she actually enjoyed the dance with him, the two of them laughing and joking the whole way through. When it finished she slipped her arms round him and gave him a hug which he returned.

"I love you, Harry Potter," she said then pulled her head back to look at him. "In a best friend sort of way, of course."

This made Harry laugh loudly. "Of course."

They made their way back to the table and suddenly Hermione noticed someone was sitting by Ginny. It was bound to be Colin! As they got nearer she caught a glimpse of startling, white blonde hair and realised it was definitely not Colin. It was Draco. He and Ginny looked round and noticed them coming back towards them. Hermione was happy to see that Ginny was smiling and knew the two of them had been getting on fine.

"Potter." Draco stood so that Harry could take the seat next to Ginny.

"Malfoy."

Hermione watched Draco expecting him to speak to her quickly then go over to the Slytherin table. But he didn't, instead he shuffled round the back of her and took the chair next to her. She must have been staring at him because he raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?"

"I thought you'd be sitting with your friends," she explained and indicated the Slytherin table.

"I am." Draco's eyes were on her face and she knew she must have looked shocked.

Trying to recover, Hermione changed the subject. "What were you and Ginny talking about?"

"Mind your own business." Draco said this lightly without looking at her but he was grinning.

"Draco!" she exclaimed. "I'm not being nosey, I'm just glad you two seem to be getting on."

"She's great. I can't believe she's a Weasley."

"Draco!" Hermione shook her head at him. "The Weasley family are all lovely so stop it."

"There are a lot of words I can think of to describe Ron but lovely most definitely isn't one of them." Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "You've not still got a thing for him have you?"

"What? No, I never had a thing for him." Hermione knew he was trying to annoy her and she should be rising above it but it was difficult. Draco was grinning wildly at her now very pleased with how she was reacting.

"It looks like Lavender has managed to get her claws into him now so you're off the hook." Draco directed her gaze to where Ron and Lavender were engaged in a very long kiss on the dance floor. He leant closer to her before speaking again. "Sorry, I'm being a tease. Is it time I started behaving like a gentleman?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes or I'm going to sit somewhere else."

He offered Hermione his hand. "Would you care to dance with me?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively at her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"That would be lovely, thank you." She stood up but as she turned she noticed Draco was still seated and he was looking her up and down.

"Nice legs." He said as he stood.

"I thought you were going to be a gentleman?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I am being a gentleman. It was a compliment."

"No, Draco. A compliment would have been telling me my dress looks nice or that my hair was lovely or something."

He smirked again at her, took her hand and pulled her with him onto the dance floor. It wasn't a particularly slow song but he put his arm around her waist anyway and pulled her close to him. He then put his lips close to her ear.

"You look beautiful."

Hermione felt her stomach do a flip and she turned bright pink and she was glad he couldn't see her face.

"Thank you."

They danced around in silence for a few minutes until the song changed. Draco didn't give her the option of sitting down and pulled her back towards him for the next dance.

"So, what was going on with you and Potter?" he asked her, moving far enough away so he could see her face.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were dancing with him, the pair of you were giggling and whispering."

Hermione sighed at his implication. "We were laughing and talking, Draco, you make it sound like something completely different to what it was."

"Do I get one of those hugs at the end of our dance as well?" he was smiling but Hermione could tell he meant what he was saying, even if it was just a little bit.

"Are you trying to imply that I was flirting openly with one of my best friends, on the dance floor in front of his girlfriend?" Hermione shook her head at him. He was such a hypocrite sometimes as she knew if some pretty girl asked him to dance he'd be up dancing with her in a moment.

"So what did he do to deserve a hug?" Draco asked putting his head to one side. He knew he was annoying her asking about it but he couldn't stop himself. He knew she was really just friends with Harry but a little part of him needed to make absolutely sure. In the back of his mind he knew that what was getting to him the most was that he wanted to be the one Hermione did those things with. He thought about just telling her just that, instead of winding her up any further but she spoke first.

"Mind your own business." She grinned as she repeated what he'd said to her earlier. "I can't say that being interrogated like this is exactly my idea of a romantic dance." As soon as she said this her heart was in her mouth. Oh my god she'd just told Draco she thought this would be romantic! He'd slowed his movements so she knew he'd noticed. The song ended and they stood looking at each other for a moment and then Draco seemed to make a decision and grabbed her hand, pulling her after him out into the entrance hall.

There were couples in the hall talking and other things so Draco carried on walking out of the main doors and into the grounds.

"What's the matter? Where are we going?" Hermione asked trying to stop him walking so fast.

He didn't answer her but stopped suddenly as they were now in the courtyard.

"I'm doing what you asked. I'm being romantic."

He lifted the hand he was holding and placed it on his shoulder before slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her gently against him. He then started moving slowly as if they were dancing to some slow music. Hermione taken totally by surprise felt like her legs wouldn't hold her up any longer. He guided her slowly round in a circle dancing to some silent song gradually pulling her closer and closer leaning his cheek against hers, breathing in her the scent of her hair. They moved together and Hermione felt like she was beginning to melt as he moved his head away a little to look into her face. His eyes met with hers before moving to her lips and back again. If he was going for romantic then he'd excelled because this was just about the most romantic thing Hermione could ever imagine doing. She had no idea that just dancing with someone could make her feel like this. He was just one surprise after another and so was the way she was beginning to feel about him.

He stopped and stepped away from her and for a moment they just stared at one another.

"Was that better?" he asked.

Hermione's heart was pounding and he had a hundred butterflies in his stomach so for a moment she didn't answer.

"Hermione?" Draco prompted her, his voice a whisper.

She cleared her throat and tried her best to meet his gaze without blushing. Her voice when she managed to speak sounded like it belonged to someone else. "It was amazing, Draco."

As they walked back to the Castle her mind was trying to make sense of everything that had happened in the last few minutes and trying to digest a fact that was staring her, full on in the face. She was falling for him. She was falling for Draco Malfoy.

**I enjoyed writing this one, there's nothing like a good old bit of romance. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for the all the reviews so far. x **


	18. Home

Hermione gazed out the window of the train as it sped its way across the bleak countryside. The view should have been depressing with the bare trees and ominous grey clouds stretching into the horizon but nothing could spoil Hermione's mood. She was going home to see her parents, it was Christmas and Draco was with her. She glanced over at him on the opposite seat, reading a Muggle Newspaper. He kept looking at the pictures because it fascinated him that they didn't move. Just like Wizard pictures fascinated her when she'd first seen them. She could tell he was nervous but he seemed in good humour nevertheless.

He became very quiet as they approached Hermione's house and he stood a little behind her she let herself in. Mrs Granger appeared immediately in the hall and gathered Hermione into a huge hug.

"Oh, it's lovely to see you," she said to her daughter as Draco watched feeling awkward. Mrs Granger's eyes lifted towards him, "you must be Draco, of course. It's lovely to meet you." She disentangled herself from her daughter and astonished Draco by approaching him and giving him a hug. Never in a million years could Draco imagine his own Mother doing this! She hardly managed to show him affection sometimes! He caught Hermione's eye over Mrs Granger's shoulder and she was giggling her head off.

The next couple of hours went quickly as they had a drink and some snacks, before Draco was shown to the guest room and he was left to change and unpack. He'd just finished when there was a knock at his door.

"It's me. Are you OK?" Hermione's voice was heard through the door. He finished putting on his top and opened his door.

"Yes, I'm fine."

She followed him into the room. "Is there anything you need me to explain?" she waved her hand at the various Muggle items that filled the room.

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm OK thanks. Once you've got your head round that electricity thing most other things make sense."

Hermione was staring at him because he looked ridiculously handsome, sitting on her Mother's guest bed, his hair still slightly damp from his shower and dishevelled from him hastily pulling his top over his head. It was navy blue and his eyes seemed to have turned a few shades darker.

"You're looking at me," he pointed out.

Hermione turned bright pink and he smiled at her embarrassment. "Was I? Sorry."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully and Draco began to relax a little. Mrs Granger was a good cook and was getting some things ready for Christmas dinner the next day so Hermione went to help her. Draco felt panic beginning to grip him being left alone with Hermione's father but the feeling didn't last long because Mr Granger happily chatted away to Draco keeping him amused.

Draco had never experienced a Christmas like this. Christmas morning, Hermione performed the spell for their blood exchange as she had been taught by the Mediwizards then they opened their presents together, still in their nightclothes and robes. Mrs Granger started the dinner then they all went for a walk. Draco was having trouble with how normal everything was. Normal and relaxed were two things that were incredibly rare in the Malfoy household as there was always some underlying current of tension. Hermione's relationship with her parents fascinated him and it was strange to see her with her family, she seemed less confident somehow.

Mr and Mrs Granger retired early and Draco guessed they were being considerate, trying to give him and Hermione some time alone. Hermione made her and Draco a hot chocolate drink and smothered it in cream and marshmallows and they sat on the floor by the Christmas tree its little sparkly lights the only light in the room.

"Has it been OK for you, Draco? I know it's really strange staying at someone's house, especially one without magic." Hermione asked him trying to drink without getting cream on her nose and failing miserably.

"It's been awful but I think I've hidden it well." Draco joked before putting his drink down and stretched out full length on the carpet. "What do your parents think I am, Hermione?"

"Arrogant, insulting, obnoxious..." Hermione counted on her fingers.

"Very funny, I mean do they think I'm just a school friend or what?"

"They know the reason you're here, because of the spell. I didn't elaborate on our friendship." Hermione shrugged. She wanted to add I don't know myself what you are to me so I can hardly explain to my parents! "I'm pretty certain Mom thinks we are an item. She was singing your praises in the kitchen earlier."

Draco sat up interested. "Really, go on then tell me what she said?"

"She couldn't believe you were the Draco Malfoy I have been moaning about for the past six years. She asked me about six times if you were the same Draco Malfoy. I mean just how many Draco Malfoys does she imagine would go to Hogwarts?"

"You've been moaning about me for six years?" Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Of course I have! You've made my life a misery." Hermione wiped the cream off her nose for the twentieth time. "She then told me what a lovely, polite boy you seemed to be and what a shame the spell was affecting you so badly. And then she mentioned how you dress and how handsome she thinks you are. Anyway, the whole implication was that I should thank my lucky stars that you like me etc."

"Wise woman your Mother." Draco flashed a cheeky grin at her. "You should listen to her."

Hermione pulled a face at him. "I thought you might say that. You really could charm the birds out the trees couldn't you?" She impersonated him. "Dinner was lovely Mrs Granger, I'll help you clear away Mrs Granger..blah, blah, blah!"

"I was being a considerate house guest!" Draco laughed at her impersonation of him.

"You've done that a lot lately, it's worrying." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Done what?"

"You've been considerate."

"I know it's becoming a nasty habit. I'll be transferred to Gryffindor if I keep this up." Draco leant forward and wiped a small bit of cream from her cheek.

"Huh! You wouldn't last a day in Gryffindor." Hermione said dismissively then changed the subject. "Are you sure your parents won't be there tomorrow?"

"I'm as sure as I can be. It doesn't matter if they are anyway, I have my story ready and they won't know you're there, Potter's cloak is incredible."

"Still, I really hope they aren't." Hermione repeated.

"Hermione, you've faced Voldemort! I can't believe you're worrying so much about my parents. Believe me they'll just ignore me anyway." Draco's voice had taken on the sulky tone he always used when he talked about his home.

"I'm sorry it's like that for you," Hermione said.

"Oh don't be. I'm used to it by now." Draco sighed and lay back down on the carpet. "It's like being in a little bubble here. You could almost believe that magic doesn't exist."

"Well I'm glad it exists." She looked at Draco's outstretched form and shook her head.

"What are you shaking your head at?" he asked.

"It's just freaks me out sometimes how things change. I mean if you'd told me a year ago that I'd be sitting under the Christmas tree at my parent's house with Draco Malfoy discussing what a good impression he had made on my Mother I would have laughed my socks off."

Draco pulled a face at her. "Where do you get those weird Muggle sayings from? Charm the birds out the trees? Laughed your socks off? What the hell do they all mean? But you're right if you'd told me I'd be doing this with you I would have thought you'd gone mad."

"You really hated us didn't you?" Hermione asked without stopping to think about it.

Draco sat up, a troubled look on his face. "No...I mean...I was acting how I was expected to." He stuttered over his answer.

"It's alright that you did, you weren't exactly my favourite person either!" Hermione tried to stop him feeling awkward. She'd learnt that Draco wasn't good at these sorts of discussions. "It's just seems so ridiculous to me now that I spent six years hating everything about you and look at how well we can get on if we just give each other a chance."

"You reckon we get on, Granger?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm just tolerating you actually until I don't need you anymore." He stretched his arms above his head and winked at her.

"That could be true for all I know. I expect you're a good enough actor to pull it off." Hermione gave him a disgruntled look. She was suddenly overcome by a yawn. "Sorry! Would you mind if I went to bed?"

"Of course I don't mind. I think I'll join you." For once Draco had said this innocently, simply meaning he would go to bed too and not realising how it sounded.

"In your dreams, Malfoy." Hermione had her hands on her hips and was grinning at him.

"What?"

"I said I'm going to bed and you said you would join me."

Draco's face broke into a grin as he realised what he'd said. "I do believe I've managed to lower your mind to gutter level too," he said with a laugh. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

**Sorry I apologize for the overload of fluff. It's the whole Christmas thing which is hard to write without being sentimental. Malfoy Manor next and something we've all being waiting for... x**

**Keep reading, I'm loving your fantastic reviews, it's amazing how many of you all like Draco! Me too he's yummy and I love writing him. Keep reviewing...**


	19. Malfoy Manor

They arrived at Malfoy Manor early afternoon. Hermione stood outside, under Harry's cloak in total awe. It was a huge house approached by a seemingly never ending drive. It could have been amazingly attractive but it was missing something that Hermione couldn't put her finger on. It made her feel solemn just looking at it.

Draco had gone inside to see if his parent's were still there and after a few minutes he appeared at the doorway again and signalled it was safe for her to enter. She stopped and stared again once she was inside. The entrance hall was enormous with a huge winding staircase in the centre and beautiful polished wood everywhere. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the domed ceiling and everything shone. It was beautiful but felt completely unlived in and cold. She stared at Draco for a moment trying to come to terms with the fact that this was his home. The place he had been bought up. Whatever must he have thought of her parent's home? It wasn't exceptionally small but compared to this?

He started to climb the stairs and indicated for Hermione to follow him. At the top he turned sharp left and headed down a long corridor with windows to one side. Hermione lost track of the number of door's she passed and when Draco took another turn and climbed another staircase to the second floor she was completely lost. He hadn't better leave her now because there was no way she could find her way back!

Eventually he stopped at some double doors and pushed them open. For the third time Hermione stood open mouthed at what she saw. The room was large and square with windows on two sides. On one of the other walls stood a row of wardrobe doors and a chest of drawers all in black. The fourth wall was an open arch leading to a bathroom which had a freestanding bath and shiny black and white tiles, floor to ceiling. The main feature of the room though and the thing Hermione's eyes were immediately drawn to was the large, four poster bed. The frame was black like the other furniture with no drapes. The bed was perfectly made in crisp, white bed linen and a black runner at the bottom. It was gorgeous and stylish and Hermione had to try her very hardest not to imagine Draco sleeping in it.

She threw the cloak off and stared at Draco. "This is your room?" she asked him and he just nodded. "Draco, it's incredible."

He turned to look at her. "Don't be impressed by how things look, Hermione. This place isn't a home, it's cold and hard and unwelcoming. Your home is a hundred times better than this."

His words and the way he said them shocked her and she approached him and put her arm through his in a supportive gesture. Then she nudged him and nodded towards the bed.

"You know what that needs don't you?" she asked him.

"You in it?" Draco managed a grin and moved away quickly expecting her to hit him. Instead she answered him cryptically.

"Well sort of." She walked over to the bed, took another look back at him then jumped on and started rolling around, grabbing the perfect bed sheets and crumpling them up. Draco watched her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. She sat up and watched him laugh before patting the bed next to her, indicating that he should join her.

He jumped onto the now very messy bed next to her both of their legs stretched out with their feet slightly overhanging the end.

"Yes it definitely feels better in here now," he said. "It was obviously missing one vital ingredient before."

"A bit of mess?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you might have to run round the entire house messing it up!" Draco pushed her gently with his shoulder. "Thanks."

"I'm not sure what you're thanking me for exactly but whatever it is you're welcome." She flopped back onto the bed and stretched. "It's very comfortable I think I might sleep in here if we have to stay another night." She then giggled as she realised this sounded and Draco turned and grinned at her.

"You can sleep in here if you like. There are thirty guest rooms I can choose from so I won't be short of a bed." he said. "That's presuming you weren't implying we share."

Hermione sat up again. "I'm only joking. I wouldn't dream of letting you give up your own bed!"

Draco moved suddenly so that he was facing her. "Hermione, why were you staring at me, Christmas Eve in your parent's guest room?"

Hermione shook her head not remembering what he was talking about.

"I was sitting on the bed. You came in to check I was OK with all the Muggle stuff." Draco reminded her. "You were looking at me for some reason and I never got a proper answer out of you. It felt like you wanted to ask me something."

It suddenly came flooding back to her and she groaned. Why did he have to bring that up again? Draco was staring at her curiously.

"What? Why are you groaning? Is it top secret or something?"

"No. There's nothing to tell, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Hermione put her head to one side and sighed. What lie could she feed him? She couldn't think of one this quickly and she was a terrible liar. So did she tell him the truth? He'd been flirting with her all yesterday and today so would it really matter if she told him? Taking a breath she stared at the bed.

"I was just looking at you because it was strange seeing you sitting in my Parent's spare room."

"You're a terrible liar, Hermione." Draco said.

She sighed again. "If you really must know I was looking at you because you looked so..." She struggled with the last word. "You looked so good."

Draco's eyes widened and it was obvious he hadn't expected that to be her answer. After a moment he grinned at her.

Seeing his face Hermione groaned again. "I don't suppose we could draw a line under that confession and never mention it again could we?"

"You've got no chance." Draco moved closer to her and lifted his chin. "So how about now am I still looking incredibly good?"

"I didn't use the word incredibly, stop making up your own compliments." Hermione felt slightly embarrassed but still capable of returning his banter. He didn't answer her and his face now so close to hers suddenly captured her attention because his eyes were focused on her mouth. She felt her pulse shoot up as it became obvious what he was intending to do. A voice at the back of her mind was warning her that this was Draco Malfoy, son of a death eater and notorious womanizer and she should keep it strictly friendship. However, the voice was very easy to ignore when Draco's lips were millimetres from her own, his eyes locked onto hers.

His hand reached over to touch her cheek and he gently guided her as his lips touched hers with the lightest of touches. Hermione closed her eyes as a wave of emotion rocked her. He kissed her again, his lips gentle, his hand cupping her face. He was being incredibly gentle, his lips caressing hers as he pulled her closer. Hermione felt her own lips responding and then it was over. He leant back again his face searching hers for her reaction before he took her hand and held it to his chest.

"I just kissed Hermione Granger," he said before adding, "and she didn't slap me round the face!"

**There you go - just a little kiss for now but on Draco's bed! There's a thought! Hope you liked it - keep reading and reviewing. Next chapter Hermione has trouble sleeping. x**


	20. Fairytales

Draco and Hermione had already started looking through the books in the Chamber Room before the others arrived. Once it was dark they started to arrive in ones and twos and Draco had no trouble sneaking them into the house as all the house elves were in the kitchens.

When they were all in the Chamber Room and ready to start looking through the books together, Hermione began to feel the pressure. There were a good few of them but even in this small room there seemed to be hundreds of books and lots of them seemed to be small and thick with tiny writing.

She was right to be apprehensive because they had been there almost two hours and no-one had found anything, not even a single entry about Ezra. She and Neville had started on the A shelf but they were down to the last few and there wasn't a book about or written by anyone called Arundell.

Harry and Colin had started on D were just moving onto E when Harry cried out.

"Oh my god! How stupid are we? There's a whole shelf here with books about Ezra's. The books must be filed under the first name, not the surname!"

The others came over and grabbed a book each from the selection with Ezra as the author or title. Hermione sat on the floor and started checking the index of the book she was holding. Nothing jumped out at her so she started ploughing through it page by page. Neville had already put his book back and chose another one because his first choice was about a wizard called Ezra Bloomington.

Time passed and still no mention of Ezra's spell. They had all learnt a lot more about him but nothing at all about the spell. She noticed Harry kept checking his watch and she knew it must nearly be time for the others to leave. They were going to use Flue Powder to return as it was much quicker. She sighed knowing it was looking very unlikely that she and Draco would be able to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow with the answers they all wanted.

Eventually and very reluctantly Harry and the others had to leave. Draco took them to the nearest fireplace and Hermione was left to keep looking at the books. She'd lost her concentration now because they had been up all night and she felt the disappointment beginning to overtake her. By the time Draco returned she was sitting dejectedly on the floor of the Chamber Room with her head resting against the shelf behind her.

"They've gone," he said. "I think it's time for some rest."

Leaving the Chamber as it was they locked it up and Draco took Hermione back through the silent house to his bedroom. He sent for some food for them and Hermione kept the invisibility cloak on until the House Elves had delivered it and left. After eating she then threw herself back on Draco's bed and groaned.

"Are you OK?" Draco asked from his chair across the room.

"No. I'm tired and fed up." Hermione replied grumpily.

"Look, we've made some progress and the answer has to be in one of those books somewhere." Draco tried to make her feel better but he had to admit he felt pretty fed up himself. They both needed some sleep.

"Listen, I'll just be next door so try and get some sleep and we'll look again tomorrow." He stood up to leave but Hermione jumped off the bed and walked over.

"No I won't let you move out your own room when there is a perfectly good guest room down the hall, in fact numerous perfectly good guest rooms."

Draco smirked at her. "But wouldn't you like to tell everyone that you spent the night in Draco Malfoy's bed?"

This made Hermione giggle at the thought of Ginny's face if she said that to her. "I can tell them that anyway. Goodnight, Draco."

But she got no further than picking her bag off the floor before Draco was in front of her blocking her path.

"You're sleeping in here," he said "Now go and get into my bed."

"I bet you've said that a few times!" Hermione laughed again and he couldn't help but join in with her. "Am I going to be the first one to refuse your offer?"

"Well isn't this situation just packed full with innuendos?" Draco said. "So here's another one. I don't take no for an answer. You're staying in my room, I'll be next door. See you in the morning."

Hermione watched him leave the room then turned and looked at his bed. It did look so unbelievably inviting and he didn't seem at all bothered about sleeping next door. So maybe she was going to spend the night in Draco's bed after all!

She thought about the last time she'd been on this bed and felt a tingle. He'd actually kissed her and it hadn't been anything like she had thought a kiss from Draco Malfoy would have been like. He had been so gentle and tender with her that she was still shocked. And he hadn't tried to take it any further, she had obviously been a willing participant but he'd been the perfect gentleman. So much was going on around them that Hermione hadn't had a chance to analyse what Draco Malfoy kissing her meant or how she really felt about it. There was however, no denying that she cared about him more than just a little. Neither of them had mentioned it since and they had just carried on like it hadn't happened and strangely this made her glad because this was not a convenient time for it to be awkward between them.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She yawned and rubbed her eyes unable to sleep. She heard another noise and sat up again. She was being completely ridiculous but every little noise she heard made her think Draco's parents were home and were going to find her sleeping in Draco's bed.

Her rational brain knew it was just the noises that every house made but this big, cold and dark building was foreboding enough in daylight let alone when it was still pitch black outside. It must be nearly morning but there was no light showing yet. How did Draco live here as a small child? It would have scared the living daylights out of her.

She lay back down again and tried to pull the quilt over her ears but after another ten minutes she had to admit defeat. There was only one thing that would make her feel better and she knew exactly what it was. She hated the thought of what she was about to do but she couldn't bear to lie here like this any longer. She needed to sleep!

Draco had taken the room right next to his own so she slipped her robe on and stood by his door for a moment building up the courage to knock. He would, of course enjoy every minute of this, she could hear his comments now but it was better than lying awake and scared all night.

She knocked gently and waited for a reply. The door opened to reveal Draco dressed in shorts and a T shirt. Hermione noticed that his light was still on and there were books strewn across his bed.

"Did I wake you?" she asked trying to keep her eyes on his face. He was dressed perfectly decently of course but it still felt slightly strange to see him in his night clothes.

"No, I couldn't sleep. I've got bloody books of spells running through my brain!" he moved his head to one side. "What's up?"

"I couldn't sleep either." Hermione began to feel a bit silly now she was with him again.

"Why not? I thought you liked my bed." Draco smiled at her.

"I do, it's great." She hesitated before rushing the words out to get it over with. "Look I know it's pathetic and you're never going to let me hear the end of it but I didn't like being on my own. I kept hearing noises and worrying your parents might come back and find me in your bed like bloody Goldilocks."

"Who?"

"You know. Goldilocks and the three bears." Hermione shook her head at him. "You seriously need to listen more in Muggle Studies!"

Draco's smile widened. "Is this your strange way of telling me you're scared, Hermione?"

"Yes. I know it's ridiculous but it's such a big house and I felt weird being on my own." She sighed knowing that he would take great pleasure in reminding her of this every day for the foreseeable future.

"So how about I come and sleep on the chair in my room so you're not on your own?" Draco offered surprisingly graciously and Hermione was grateful to him for not making her feel any worse than she already did.

"You don't need to sleep there but maybe you could just come back for a few minutes until I stop being an idiot."

Draco nodded and grabbing his robe he followed her along the corridor and back into his own bedroom. As soon as they got back there Hermione regretted it because she now felt extremely awkward. What were they supposed to do now? Draco sat in the chair and she stared at him uncertainly. He nodded towards his bed.

"Go on then, get in. I'll be right here."

Hermione looked over at the bed then back to him. "I can't do that. It doesn't feel right!"

Draco sighed. "What doesn't feel right? I'm not going anywhere, so try and go to sleep."

"I can't go to sleep in your bed with you watching me."

Draco waved the book he was holding at her. "I won't be watching you, I'll be reading."

Reluctantly Hermione climbed back into bed and lay down. This was worse than being scared! Draco was sitting a few feet away while she tried to go to sleep in his bed! And what if by some miracle she did fall asleep? He'd see her while she was sleeping, she might throw the bed clothes off or snore. She sat up and looked at him and he lifted his eyes from his book.

"Go on. Tell me what's the matter now? Is there a bloody pea in the bed?" he said sarcastically.

Hermione pointed her finger at him. "See! You do listen, that one's sleeping beauty." She hesitated realising she might be wrong, "actually I might be wrong, it's not sleeping beauty."

"The Princess and the Pea." Draco corrected her.

"That's it!" Hermione snapped her fingers triumphantly then realised that Draco was staring at her.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." He said this patiently as if he was talking to a small child but Hermione could tell he was beginning to get annoyed. Who could blame him? She was annoying herself!

"I know I am, sorry." She put her hand to her forehead because her head was beginning to ache.

"It's alright, I'm all restless too. It's been a long few days and it's not over yet. Just go to sleep, I won't go back to the guest room. I'll sleep here so you won't be on your own." He grabbed the throw from the end of his bed and lay back in the chair as best he could. Hermione stared at him for a few moments. She really could not let him sleep in that chair all night. She would just have to be brave and let him go back to the guest room. She was being selfish and completely ridiculous. She opened her mouth to tell him and then stopped as she realised that there was another option.

Trying not to think too much about what she was about to do she slipped out of the bed and approached him. By the time she was standing next to him, he had his eyes open again watching her with curiosity.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" he asked her sounding as tired as she felt.

Not daring to try and speak, she bent towards him, took his hand and pulled him to standing. She now had his complete attention.

"You can't sleep on the chair, Draco. Not when there's a lovely, comfortable bed a few feet away," she said this slowly, still holding his hand. His expression changed as he took in what she meant.

"Are you suggesting we share my bed?" he said this quietly and she nodded.

"I can't sleep on my own and you definitely don't need a night in that chair." She was trying her very best not to be embarrassed. It wasn't like she wasn't offering to rip his clothes off or anything.

Draco glanced at his bed then back at her. "Hermione, I know I was teasing you earlier but I didn't mean it. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm trying to be a grown up about it so could you get on and answer me before I chicken out." She gave him a small smile as she said this.

"Do you think there will come a day when you don't surprise me?" Draco asked. He took one final look at his bed before winking at her. "Come on then, let's spend the night together."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh and let herself be pulled back to the bed. As she climbed in she couldn't imagine how this would ever help her sleep. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she felt conscious of her every movement just in case she got too close. Draco wasn't standing on any such ceremony though and he reached across to pull her close to him, his arms wrapping around her and Hermione was asleep before dawn broke.

**Hope you liked it, I couldn't resist writing this as they are conveniently alone in Draco's big house. Review, review, review - I do try to take your advice. x**


	21. Found

It was almost lunch time before they awoke. Draco got them something to eat and he took Hermione out into the gardens. They sat in a small pagoda hidden behind a high hedge which meant Hermione could take the cloak off. Hermione noticed Draco looking at her a few times and wondered if he was thinking about last night as she couldn't get it out of her mind. Strangely it had affected her even more than when he had kissed her. It had a different sort of feeling attached to it. The kiss had been tender and loving but to fall asleep in Draco's arms seemed to be on a whole different level. She felt like they now had a connection, an intimacy that Hermione had shared with no-one else.

They ate in silence for a while enjoying the fresh air before they had to submerge themselves in the books again then Hermione noticed Draco looking at her.

"Did you sleep OK in the end?" he asked. A smile was playing around his lips, his eyes sparkling and Hermione could feel the butterflies beginning in her stomach.

"Yes, I did," she answered trying to sound casual and normal. "Thank you and sorry."

"You're welcome and there's no need for an apology. Personally I had the best night's sleep I've ever had." Draco nudged her playfully on the shoulder as he said this.

Hermione took a breath trying to not let his charm get to her. What had happened to her last night? She had turned into a dithering wreck. But he was such a flirt and why did he have to be so ridiculously attractive? And she didn't just mean to look at. His little playful gestures and teasing were just making him more and more appealing to her.

She wished she was brave enough to talk to him about how close they were becoming but it was difficult. Did he like her? Well she could answer that one with a definite yes. He'd kissed her! There again Draco Malfoy had probably kissed dozens of girls so just how much emphasis could she place on it? She shook her head annoyed at herself. Why hadn't she just kept her emotions in check instead of allowing their friendship to develop into something else that was causing her all this uncertainty? She realised that Draco was asking her something and she'd missed it.

"Pardon?"

"I said, so sticking with the fairytale theme of last night, which dwarf are you this morning? Sleepy, Dopey or is it Grumpy?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

After they had eaten, they started working through the books again. Hermione found a book that contained the spell but no further information. Time seemed to be speeding by and Hermione was aware that they would need to think about leaving for Hogwarts in a few hours. She also knew that they really couldn't go back without some information.

"Hermione." Draco's voice came to her from across the room so she went over to him. "Look at this it lists all the ancient spells and tells you which books have information about them." He followed the list with his finger and then found it.

"That's it!" Hermione leant close to him trying to read the words. There were three books referenced next to the spell.

Draco read the names of the books out and Hermione went to the shelves to try and find them. She found the first one easily but it was Volume 2 instead of Volume 1 and the spell wasn't in it so they moved onto the second book.

Hermione eventually found it on a top shelf so she took it back to Draco and they sat on the floor to look through it. It was quite a big book with large pages. They began looking through it together but Hermione could see it was going to be a long, drawn out process and decided to hunt for the third book that was listed instead.

She wondered along the shelves trying to think logically where she might find it. Eventually she had to hunt the long way, reading the title of every book on each shelf before starting the next one. Then she spotted it, small and thin with a title that was hard to read but it was definitely the one. She grabbed it off the shelf and hurried back to Draco to look through it.

When she got back he was still bending over the large book but something about his demeanour caught her attention. She bent down by him putting one hand on his back.

"Draco, are you feeling ill?" That was the only time she'd seem him look like this. He didn't look up at her, keeping his head down.

"No. I'm not ill." His voice sounded muffled. "I've found it, Hermione. It's in here." He slid the book towards her and pointed to a place on the page.

"Draco, this is a counter spell! I thought Ezra didn't write one."

"No, this was written a few centuries later by another Merlin wizard. But it's the one, Hermione."

"This means they won't have to work out a counter spell. It's all been done for us!" Hermione blew out a breath of sheer relief. "You won't feel ill anymore, Draco. You'll never have to feel that way again."

She threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her back.

Draco ran his hand through his hair and looked at her from under his fringe. "I feel a bit in shock. I can't believe that within a few hours it will all be over with everything back to how it was."

"Everything?" Hermione asked him. "Does that mean I'll become Granger again then, Malfoy?"

Draco grinned at her. "Only when you're annoying me, you're always Hermione in my head though."

Hermione looked away for a minute, touched by his last words. He was always Draco in her head too. They started to clear away the rest of the books and tidy up and Hermione began running everything over in her mind. Would everything go back to the way it was before? She couldn't see how it could do but just how much of this was real? They were together all the time because they had to be but what about now it wouldn't be necessary any longer? Did they get on so well just because they needed to? Would their old relationship gradually take hold again once this was all over? She knew she would never feel the same about Draco as before but their day to day lives would go back to how they had been and what affect might that have on their friendship? She knew this was her chance to say something. Once they left here they would be totally caught up in everything and she hadn't forgotten the whole misunderstanding with the dance. She couldn't let them leave here without telling him at least a little of how she was feeling. She looked over at him putting books back on a shelf and opened her mouth to speak then shut it again. Why did things always seem so much easier to say in your head?

"Go on, spit it out. I can see you're trying to say something." Draco was watching her from across the room.

"You're beginning to know me too well and I don't like it." Hermione sighed.

Draco walked over to her. "So, go on then. What did you want to say?" he bent down to her raising his eyebrows.

"Well now you've made a big deal of it so I've changed my mind." Hermione turned her back on him and he burst out laughing. She went to walk away from him, her nerve breaking but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him.

"I'm not letting you off that easily. Last time you were acting like this I eventually got out of you that you thought I looked incredibly good. I was hoping for something similar to that?" He flashed a grin at her.

She tried to wriggle out of his arms but he had hold of her too tight. "Just drop it," she said. "And I never did say incredible."

"Look, Granger. Stop trying to get away from me. You should be making the most of this because as soon as we get back to school I won't want you within a mile of me." Draco said.

The look on his face and his tone of voice made Hermione start giggling. "It's Granger already is it? And who said I'd want you within a mile of me?"

"You're the one who invited me into your bed last night." Draco pointed out.

"Actually I invited you into your bed." Hermione came back at him quickly. "I didn't exactly have to beg you did I? You were in before I'd finished my invitation."

Draco's face broke into a huge grin as she said this. "Anytime you chose to invite me into your bed I will be in before you've finished your invitation. When can I expect the next one?"

Hermione looked at his face which was quite close to hers. "Watch it. That sounded like a compliment to me and you wouldn't want to be doing that would you? Oh and by the way the answer is never."

He took her by surprise and suddenly twisted them round before taking a few steps so that her back was now up against one of the book cases. "I don't believe you, Hermione." He leant close to her their bodies almost touching and she felt her breath catch in her throat. "Because even if you're feeling just a fraction of what I am..." Draco stopped suddenly as if he realised he was saying far too much. He went to step back from her, his head down but she stopped him by bringing her arms up around his neck and pulling him against her again. His face filled with surprise because until now Hermione had always been the one having to be persuaded. Her eyes were locked to his and he suddenly felt completely out of control. Hermione's throat had gone dry as she felt the tension increasing in the room but she shuffled closer still their faces now millimetres apart. His arms went round her pulling her tightly against him and he buried his head in her hair. He pulled away from her a little and looked at her face his eyes like pieces of coal as if he wanted to make sure he was reading her signals right.

She held his gaze for a minute and then leant in very slowly and touched his lips with her own. She moved them slowly against his mouth waiting for his response. His hands came up and cupped her face as he kissed her back, gentle at first then growing more passionate. Hermione was no longer thinking she was just acting as every feeling she had been bottling up for the past few weeks seemed to be flowing through her. Draco's response was passionate and she became conscious of clinging to him as he deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and pressing her against the book shelf.

Hermione grabbed the shelf to steady herself, knocking several books to the floor but she didn't notice. All that existed was Draco his mouth exploring hers, his hard body fitting to every contour of her own. His hands slipped down to her waist and she sighed as he moved them over her bare skin where her top had risen up. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and she was beginning to lose control, her hands exploring his shoulders and slipping inside his shirt. Another few books fell to the floor but neither of them cared. She heard Draco groan as her hands moved over his chest, the buttons of his shirt now open and she actually felt like she might faint as his lips moved down across her jaw trailing a path across her ear and down her neck to her collar bone.

It was then they both heard it. A female voice, coming from the library. A female voice calling Draco's name.

**Phew! That's about all I can say really. Let me know what you thought. x**


	22. Teamwork

Hermione felt a wave of horror wash over her. Draco had grabbed Harry's cloak and threw it at her.

"It's Bellatrix. Put that on and don't move." With this he was out the door closing it behind him.

Hermione felt physically sick. Bellatrix! That was even worse than it being Draco's parents coming home. Draco's aunt was menacingly crazy and she scared Hermione to death. Hermione crept to the door and opened it a slither, putting her ear to it. She could hear Bellatrix talking.

"Why are you undressed?"

"I had just got changed. I was getting some books to take back to school with me."

"Doesn't Hogwarts have a big enough library for you? I don't know why Lucius is insisting on you still going there. You'd be better use here now. I'm sure we could finish your education for you!" Bellatrix gave a loud, cackling laugh and Hermione shuddered. "What's that?"

Their voices were getting louder and Hermione realised Bellatrix must have seen where Draco had come from. To where she was standing right now! She went to grab her wand to magically seal the door then realised she had left it across the room on the table. She was too late. The door opened and Hermione had no option but to stand exactly where she was by the central bookcase.

"Is this where you were? What is this?"

Bellatrix looked exactly how Hermione remembered her, her hair in disarray, her clothes looking too big for her and the mad, staring, crazy eyes. The woman was terrifying and Hermione's heart was pounding so loudly she was sure that Bellatrix must hear it.

Bellatrix was walking round the room, randomly pulling books from the shelves, looking at the title then dropping them on the floor and Hermione felt outraged at her actions. She was coming Hermione's way so she pushed herself as far back against the bookcase as she could.

"Merlin books? Is this The Merlin Collection?" This was voiced in Bellatrix usual high pitched tone.

"It's Father's room." Draco's answer was short and his tone didn't invite any further questioning. Bellatrix spun on her heals and marched over to him.

"I don't like your tone. And I didn't ask you that, answer my question."

"I told you it's Father's room, if you want to know more than that then ask him." Draco answered her firmly.

Hermione from her awkward hiding place wondered if he shouldn't have just told her the truth as he was here for a perfectly reasonable reason. But this was Bellatrix so she realised reasonable wouldn't matter. Bellatrix eyes narrowed at her nephew.

"Aah! I see! You're not supposed to be in here are you?" Her voice rose an octave. "Is Draco being a naughty boy?" She put her wand under Draco's chin but he pushed it away roughly.

"I live here in case you have forgotten. How often do you turn up uninvited when the house is empty? I'm sure Father would be interested." Draco was using his best sneering tone.

"Don't be insolent with me, boy!" Bellatrix voice was terrifyingly quiet but Draco appeared to be unaffected. Hermione felt sure he wasn't unaffected but he was making a good show of it. He stepped even closer to his aunt.

"See that's the trouble now isn't it? I'm not a boy anymore am I? I think you'll find I have a bit of height and weight advantage, Aunt Bellatrix." Draco said her name scathingly and indicated that the top of her head was only up to his nose. Hermione would have applauded if circumstances had allowed for it.

Bellatrix now had her wand pointed at Draco's chest. "So you're bigger now! It means nothing when I have this." She waved her wand at him. "Some snivelling Hogwarts child who's hidden behind his Mother his whole life, thinking he's better than me!" she gave the cackling laugh again and Hermione cringed. "It isn't height that makes you a man, Draco!"

Hermione saw Draco's face change and knew he was beginning to lose his temper. She glanced over at the table to her wand but to get it would involve movement and she was afraid she would make too much noise.

"No, you're right it's not. So I am not going to let this continue, you're leaving now." Draco was speaking in a low voice trying to keep his temper as he grabbed Bellatrix arm. She tried to shake him off but Draco was proved right because he held onto her easily.

"I forgot, you've got the Muggle blood in you now! It's making you soft. That's with you forever, tainted by dirty blood. So where is the Mudblood? I thought you had to have her stink with you all the time."

"That's my business. You're leaving, dearest Auntie." Draco went to turn and pull her towards the door. Hermione saw Bellatrix reach for her wand and lift it, aiming her spell at Draco's back. In a split second Hermione dived across the room. The noise temporarily surprised Bellatrix and she hesitated for one second. Hermione grabbed her wand, aimed and yelled "Stupefy!" The spell hit Bellatrix full in the face and she fell to the floor instantly.

After a moment where Hermione and Draco stared at each other in shock, Draco tucked the large spell book under his arm, grabbed Hermione's hand and almost dragged her to the door. He slammed it shut and locked it with the key.

"That won't keep her long, we need to get out of here now!" he said. Not letting go of Hermione's hand he guided her across the library and down the corridor that lead to the front doors. Hermione struggled to keep up with Draco's long strides and kept stepping on the invisibility cloak which she had half on, half off.

"Don't we need to go to a Fireplace?" she gasped trying to keep up with him.

"No. She can trace that and follow us into Hogwarts and believe me she will. Besides which I don't have any more Flue Powder." Draco had stopped by a large internal door. He took his wand out and waved it at the door which slid open.

"What's this?" Hermione asked. "Why don't we just apparate, Draco?"

Draco was leaning into the doorway. "Father has had the same spell as Hogwarts. No apparition within the grounds."

Hermione began to feel anxious, they were wasting time. "Draco! What are you doing we need to go now!"

"I know but we need to make sure she can't follow us."

"How?"

"Well unless she has a broom hidden in her robes she's going to have trouble." Draco was re-sealing the door. He held something up for Hermione to see. It was a broomstick.

"This is my old one but it will do."

"I can't escape on a broomstick, Draco." Hermione eyed it with distaste.

"You're not going to argue with me right now about that are you, Hermione?" Draco's voice was firm. "Come on, let's go."

As soon as they were out in the grounds Draco handed the large spell book to Hermione.

"Here, you'll need to hold this." He started to climb on the broom.

Hermione stared at him in dismay. "What? I can't ride on the broom holding this!" she indicated the book by shaking it at him. "I need to hold onto you."

Draco stopped for a second and grabbed her arm, pulling her against him.

"Of course you need to hold onto me." He said. "But it's not a good time, Hermione. Save it for later." He winked at her and grinned.

"For god's sake, Draco you can't honestly be flirting with me right now!" Hermione exclaimed. "I meant if I don't hold onto you properly I'll fall off!"

"No you won't because I'll be holding you." He indicated the space at the front of the broom. "Sit in front of me, I'll hold you and you keep a tight grip of that book."

She stared at him for a moment surveying where she would be sitting before climbing on. Draco slid his arms round her and without any further ado kicked off from the ground, rising into the air at an alarmingly rate. Hermione had to stop herself screaming and slid further back toward him.

"Stop panicking! I've got you, just keep still." Draco's voice was in her ear and she took a steadying breath to stop herself being so terrified. Draco levelled the broom out and Hermione felt slightly less terrified.

"I've left my bag and all my stuff." She suddenly remembered.

"Unbelievable! We've just escaped my insane Aunt who will kill you as soon as look at you and all you're bothered about is your bloody underwear." Draco said.

"I know, it's just got everything in it though." Hermione said again then stopped herself as she realised that maybe it wasn't exactly the top priority right at this moment.

"Women!" Draco's voice came from behind her.

They flew in silence for a few minutes and Hermione dared to look into the distance. It was beautiful up here but she still felt her stomach lurch if she looked down.

"Nice job on the spell." Draco nudged her in the back with his shoulder as he said this.

"Nice job on standing up to her! The _'I'm not a boy any more' _speech was a classic!" Hermione giggled.

"Oh! and the dive for your wand was bloody brilliant!" Draco continued his praise of her with a chuckle.

"Not bad for a bookworm was it?" Hermione said turning her head to face him.

He nodded his head at her. "Not bad at all."

When Hermione turned back to face foreward she could see Hogwarts in the distance. They would reach it within minutes and then she had a feeling things were going to go crazy. She closed her eyes and made a wish as Draco lowered the broom to land.

**Hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing it, especially their little bit of banter on the broomstick. Hope you're still liking Draco and he's not becoming too out of character. So, what's going to happen when the spell is lifted? Keep reading and please, please review. I've had some great advice so thanks. x**


	23. The Cure

**Sorry for the delay in loading! I've been busy (with real life!) and didn't want to rush it and load something that wasn't very good...anyway here it is.**

Hermione had guessed correctly. The first few days after they returned to Hogwarts had been crazy. Apart from filling everyone in on what had happened, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape set about testing the counter spell to see if it was safe and if it would work. So Draco and Hermione's routine had changed very little.

Three days after they returned the counter spell was used on the first blood partners and to everyone's relief it worked! Draco and Hermione were last to be treated and as they sat together while Professor Snape did the spell Hermione felt very strange. It felt like a momentous occasion and very final. She was half elated and half apprehensive because she had a feeling it would affect what was between her and Draco despite them both saying it wouldn't.

After the counter spells had all been performed the students who had been ill were isolated in one part of the castle for three days to make sure the spell had worked properly and to make sure the connection with their partner was definitely removed. Three days didn't sound like a long time but after the others had been gone for just a few hours Hermione already felt miserable. Her and Harry tried to amuse themselves but it wasn't easy with Ron, Ginny , Neville and in Hermione's case, Draco all missing. Harry and Hermione became even more inseparable than usual because neither of them wanted to be on their own.

It was the afternoon of the third day and all of the students had been allowed back into school at lunch time. All except Draco who the Professors had wanted to check again because of how ill he had been. Hermione was feeling exceptionally tired and miserable so she was trying to distract herself by trying to catch up on some studying. Somehow she couldn't get into her usual work mode, her mind kept wondering off and her head was beginning to ache. She sighed to herself, put her quill down and rubbed her temples. It was funny how her mind always wondered off in the same direction wasn't it! Straight to Draco Malfoy!

"Hermione, Draco's at the portrait. They've let him out." Ginny's voice came to her from across the common room as she walked up to her. She then bent low to Hermione and lowered her voice. "And he looks incredibly hot!"

Hermione stared at Ginny in amazement and Ginny grinned at her. "What? He does! It's really noticeable since he's not ill any longer. He's all sort of glowing."

"Glowing?" Hermione was still staring at her but started to laugh. "You just called Draco Malfoy hot and glowing! Hilarious!" She put her book down and headed over to the door. Draco was in the corridor, leaning against the wall. As soon as she stepped through the door, Hermione understood what Ginny meant. Draco was wearing jeans and a deep blue shirt. His hair was slightly ruffled but falling into his eyes which appeared much deeper than usual. And he was indeed glowing! There was no other word for it. His skin was a lovely healthy colour and his shirt showed it off even more. In short he looked utterly, totally gorgeous and Hermione had to stop her mouth dropping open. She failed however when he then looked up at her and bestowed her with one of his dazzling smiles. He then noticed her expression and looked at her curiously.

"Hey."

"Hey."

For some explicable reason it felt awkward. Hermione shuffled nervously and cleared her throat trying to get control of herself. Since when did she go all weak at the knees over a boy! Ridiculous!

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She managed. "What about you? Is it all over now?"

Draco nodded and leant closer to her. "Yes I have a clean bill of health. Did you miss me?"

Hermione shrugged and grinned. "Not really."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "You're still a terrible liar, Hermione. Are you busy? I don't want to go back to my common room, not yet and I've been trying to think of a reason why you and I should spend all afternoon together but I couldn't think of one. So here I am, excuseless, hanging around Gryffindor common room looking all needy and wanting." He grinned again at her, not actually looking like either of those things.

"Well, I'm trying to catch up on studying so you'll have to make me an offer I can't refuse." Hermione folded her arms in front of her and grinned at him.

Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Ah come on! My only competition is studying! This is gonna be a walkover." Draco came over to her and unfolded her arms before slipping one arm around her waist and leaning in close.

Hermione shook her head at him. He was a compulsive flirt and it was getting more and more difficult to resist, especially after she had missed him so much the last few days. It had felt like she'd had a limb cut off and now he'd turned up looking like this. Hermione tried to remember why she was resisting but couldn't. She had never felt this close to anyone in her life but something was making her hold back. It just seemed like such a big step and she knew for sure that once she took it, there would be no turning back. If Draco Malfoy, the most infamous girl magnet in Hogwarts, actually committed to a relationship with someone there would be no going back.

"How about a picnic?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him in a challenging way. "It's January, Draco!"

"I don't mean outside. I mean in our room." He nodded his head encouragingly at her and she felt a huge rush of affection for him. Firstly for calling it 'our room' and for the fact he was trying so very hard.

"You're crazy!" She sounded as if she was going to refuse then she surprised him by adding, "but what time shall I meet you up there?"

He laughed. "In about an hour." And he headed off down the corridor. She watched him until he disappeared around the corner.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He was already there when she arrived. There was a huge picnic rug on the floor, several cushions and a large picnic basket the contents of which were spread around the blanket. She hurried over and joined him, reaching over and grabbing a strawberry. Draco slapped her hand playfully and she laughed.

"Where did you get strawberries from in January?" she asked.

"I'm a wizard, Hermione. I can do magic."

"Yes, you most definitely can." Hermione purposely let her words have a double meaning and Draco stopped arranging the food to look at her. She flashed him a grin he would have been proud of and spoke again. "Have you heard from your Father? What did Bellatrix say to him?"

"Unbelievably I don't think she's said anything!" Draco sounded amazed. "I think she doesn't want Father to know she was at the Manor when he wasn't there. What are you smiling at?"

Hermione was grinning at him. "I was just thinking of all the things you said to her. I wanted to applaud you several times but I thought it wouldn't exactly be the best way to stay hidden!"

Draco burst out laughing at this. "Not really! Was I your hero then?" he leant towards her as he said this waving a piece of cheese around in front of her before popping it in his mouth. She pouted at him.

"I thought you were going to be romantic and feed that to me! Instead you can't wait to stuff it in your own mouth!" she giggled. "And as for the hero part, if you remember the facts correctly I think you'll find that I saved you, not the other way round."

Draco's mouth twisted into a smile but he said nothing and continued putting various items on a plate for her before handing it to her. She started to eat when he said something quietly that made her stop and stare at him with a sandwich half way to her mouth.

"You saved me a long time before that night in the library, Hermione."

He was staring at her looking devastatingly handsome and she felt her stomach do a huge flip. God he knew what to say to make her melt.

"But that is more than enough of me being nice. So now I'm going to do this." Draco leant closer to her and she watched him suspiciously, knowing he was up to something. Suddenly he brought a strawberry from behind his back, pulled the top of her t-shirt open and popped it in. She sprung to her feet yelling at him and tried to fish it out. This made Draco really laugh until she finally removed it and knelt next to him to drop it down his back. He repeated her performance but had a lot more trouble getting it out because he couldn't reach behind himself. By the time he managed it they were both giggling uncontrollably. He then held it up triumphantly before popping it in his mouth.

"Yuk!" Hermione exclaimed and he laughed again.

He lay down on the blanket and rubbed his stomach and Hermione tried her best not to stare at him.

"So you've not been back to the Common Room at all yet?" she asked.

"No I'm not in any hurry. Can you imagine what Pansy will be like!"

"She's supposed to be your friend, Draco."

"She isn't my friend. You and me - we're friends. She just wants to be an ornament on my arm. She wants me as a trophy so she can tell the whole school that she won me over all those other girls." Draco's voice had a sharp edge to it.

"Well it's nice to hear you being modest as always! ALL those other girls?" Hermione pulled a face at him.

"There are quite a few, Hermione." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You would make a very nice trophy." Hermione smirked at him.

"I'm glad you think so."

Hermione squealed as he sat up suddenly, grabbed her and pulled her on top of him.

"I was trying to be serious, Miss Granger," he said. "By the way, you really don't want to be wriggling while we're in this position."

Hermione stopped immediately and blushed a little but her eyes were gentle as they met his.

"Hermione..." he started to speak in a low voice his eyes locked with hers when she grabbed a strawberry and popped it in his mouth so he had to stop speaking and sit up, coughing a little. The look on his face made her giggle and he couldn't help but join in, his mouth still full of strawberry. When he had finally swallowed it he spoke again.

"What did you do that for? I was about to say something important."

"I know, that's why I did it," Hermione said. "I also have something important to say and I need to go first."

Draco's face creased into a frown. "Oh, I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"I wanted to be totally honest with you and..." Hermione suddenly stopped and put a hand to her forehead.

"Are you OK? What is it?"

She didn't answer and suddenly bent over now holding her head with both hands. Draco realised that this had nothing to do with what she was trying to tell him, she had gone very white and as he touched her arm, her skin felt hot.

"Hermione, do you feel ill?"

"Awful! I feel awful - really suddenly." Hermione's voice sounded strained and Draco managed to grab her just in time as she fell to one side, unconscious.

**Uh-oh! How was it then? I tried not to lay it on too thick about how Draco looks because I hate it when that is all a story is about but it's hard to stop once you start describing him, he's easy to go on and on about! Anyway, let me know - reviews are lovely so I'd like lots of them please! x**


	24. Everything in reverse

Draco stared around the infirmary at the rapidly filling beds with horror. What the hell was going on? He had carried Hermione to Madam Pomfrey who had immediately started taking her temperature and looking into her eyes. Whilst she was doing this, Ron had arrived with Dean who looked the same deathly shade as Hermione. This was followed in rapid succession by all the other blood partners and Madam Pomfrey was flitting from bed to bed hurriedly. Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall had been sent for and they were also tending to the patients.

"I'm not liking this one little bit," Ron said, his face looking extremely worried.

"It must be something to do with helping us!" Ginny said. "We must have passed it onto them."

"But the curse has been lifted! Even if we did pass it on it shouldn't matter!" Draco said.

As he said this Professor Snape approached them.

"We are going to need you all to do a blood exchange with your partner." He said looking around the group.

Everyone started asking questions at once and Snape held his hand up to silence them.

"Silence! I will not allow this to become a free for all. We have no further information to pass on to you about why your partners are sick, except to say they appear to be suffering from the same thing you all were."

"How will giving them more of our blood help? Won't that make them worse?" Draco was the only one brave enough to ask a question.

"We're not sure so we are going to try with Longbottom and Potter first to see what affect it has." Snape indicated the beds. "You should all wait here except for Longbottom who needs to come with me."

They all sat and waited nervously while the blood exchange took place between Harry and Neville. Draco couldn't sit still and kept pacing nervously around the beds. He didn't dare look over to Hermione's bed as the thought of her being ill because of him made him feel sick.

It was almost two hours later before Professor McGonagall came over to them with Neville.

"The good news is that the blood exchange appears to have worked so we are now going to get you all to do one with your partner. You will then be free to go and return first thing in the morning when hopefully we should have some answers for you."

Draco was lead over to Hermione's bed and saw the familiar layout of another bed being pushed alongside it. Madam Pomfrey instructed him to climb on the second bed and lay next to Hermione. He looked at her lying there and tried his best not to panic. She looked so awful and was still unconscious. He climbed on the bed and lay next to her and Madam Pomfrey performed the binding spell. Once she had left them alone Draco turned to look at Hermione and felt a fresh wave of anxiety wash over him. Had he looked this bad?

After the blood exchanges had taken place everyone was told they could leave. Draco hesitated, not really wanting to go when Professor McGonagall touched his arm.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting Mr Malfoy, I would like to speak to you."

Draco sat and waited by Hermione's bed feeling apprehensive. Professor McGonagall came and sat by him.

"Hermione is the most sick, I'm afraid." Her voice sounded terribly sad and this made Draco panic even more.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"We hope so. As yet we don't have many answers to explain this turn of events but I'm sure you can see that there must be a connection to how sick you were and how sick Hermione is. The blood exchange appears to be helping in the same way it helped you so we have to presume that remaining in close proximity to each other will also help."

Draco nodded. "You want me to stay?"

Professor McGonagall stared at him for a moment. "Yes we would like you to stay. I hope that is not going to be a problem?" she asked this in a cautious voice obviously not entirely sure if Draco would give his usual negative response to helping anyone from Gryffindor.

"Of course not. I don't want to go."

He saw the Professor's eyes widen slightly but she nodded at him. "Very good, Madam Promfrey will make up this bed for you, if you would like to go and fetch a few personal items. I will have some food sent up to you."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco woke early the following morning because he could hear voices.

"I have sent for Miss Weasley, Colin. Try to stay calm she will be here in a few minutes." Madam Pomfrey's voice came across the room to him and he could hear Colin groaning. Colin immediately had Draco's supreme sympathy because he understood exactly how he was feeling. He remembered the sudden panic to be near the person who could help you. He glanced over at Hermione who looked the same as the previous day and sighed.

By 8am everyone had arrived and the blood exchanges were taking place again. Madam Pomfrey then told Draco that he should leave for a while and return in about two hours. Draco protested but she insisted that he go and have a break.

When he returned two hours Hermione was sitting up in bed! She smiled at him as he came into the room and he had to fight the urge to run over and hug her.

"You're feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, not great yet but definitely better." She sighed. "I can't believe this is happening!"

Draco looked down at the floor. "I am so sorry."

Hermione waved her hand at him. "Don't be stupid! How on earth can this be your fault?"

"You wouldn't be ill right now if you hadn't helped me."

"If I hadn't helped you would have died so this is irrelevant."

Madam Pomfrey approached and indicated for Draco to sit alongside Hermione again so she could perform the spell. Draco waited till she had gone before speaking.

"Have they told you anything else yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's the same symptoms as you all had and this blood exchange thing appears to help but they've told me nothing else yet."

They sat quietly for few minutes both lost in their own thoughts until Hermione broke the silence.

"I never got the chance to tell you it was a great picnic by the way."

"It would have been even better if you hadn't tried to choke me with a strawberry and then passed out on me," Draco said and Hermione laughed.

"Yes, sorry about that! And sorry you're stuck with me again!" she indicated their arms.

"No amount of apologizing is going to make up for that," Draco said with a grin.

**Short chapter, lots of explanation I know! Got to keep the plot moving though. Next one loaded already so please read and review. x**


	25. All over again

It wasn't until the following day that they had any news from the Professors. The counter curse had worked as it should. It had stopped the curse affecting the Purebloods. However, because of the blood exchange, each Muggle born now had some Pureblood in them and it was blood that had been exchanged before the curse had been lifted. The counter curse had been written before there were any Muggle born wizards and therefore it did not work on them. The students were told that the counter curse would have to be adapted and the professors had called the St. Mungo's Mediwizards to help, they were on their way. Hermione had asked how the blood exchanges they were doing now could be helping and Professor McGonagall explained that the exchanges were mixing their blood again but this time the blood was no longer affected by the curse and therefore it was diluting the illness. As before, being close to your blood partner increased the effectiveness of the blood exchange.

So everyone felt like they were repeating a process they had already been through and out the other side. Stay together, keep exchanging blood and wait. Hermione had read the book they had brought back from Malfoy Manor from cover to cover about twenty times but had found nothing to help. The problem was that all the books in the Merlin Collection were centuries old, most of them written before Muggle born wizard existed and therefore no help.

It was a week since Hermione had left the infirmary and she was now ploughing her way through Hogwarts library, particularly the shelf marked M. Half the books were written in an ancient language and even Hermione was finding it hard going. She was stretching for a book on the top shelf when a hand touched her shoulder and she cried out.

"Sshh! It's only me." Draco's voice said in her ear and he grabbed the book she was reaching for.

Hermione held out her hand for it but he kept it out of her reach. "No. You can bring this with you but it's time you had a break," he said.

"Why? Give me the book."

"No. It's time for a break, put the books back." He started putting some of the books she had been looking at back on the shelf.

"Since when do I let you tell me what to do?" Hermione's voice rose and she heard someone say quiet to her from the next shelf. She lowered her voice back to a whisper. "Leave me alone, I'll meet you at lunch time." She went to sit back at the table indicating for him to pass her the book but Draco just sighed loudly and grabbed her arm, preventing her from sitting down.

"Have you already forgotten how ill you felt a week ago?" Draco was also whispering but his tone was forceful. "Remember how ill I was when I tried to not keep asking for your help? You've been in here all morning on your own we need to spend some time together."

Hermione stopped trying to sit down and stared at him. She was feeling slightly unwell but had been ignoring it. She was loathed to admit it but she knew he was right about them needing to be together for a while. She sighed and shook his hand from her arm.

"Alright. I'll go and sign out that book and meet you in our room."

"No, it's a nice day, put a warm coat on and we'll go for a walk."

Hermione nodded and watched Draco leave the library.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She found Draco just by the main doors leaning against a tree waiting for her. She didn't know if it was intentional but he looked amazing standing there, his hair blowing in the breeze. She walked over to him and they made their way down to the lake.

It was an exceptionally warm day for the time of year and the sun was reflecting off the water of the lake so much so that Hermione had to shield her eyes. Draco wasn't saying much and seemed to be deep in thought so Hermione just let her mind wonder off too. He spoke suddenly making her jump.

"Hermione, you know that day in the library?"

"What day in the library? There have been far too many lately if you ask me." Hermione stopped walking for a moment.

"The one when we were at The Manor, when Bellatrix came." For once, Draco's voice lacked its usual confident tone and his eyes weren't meeting hers. She didn't need any further explanation though because she now knew exactly what day he meant. She wasn't sure she really wanted him to bring that particular day up right now! Draco was looking at her, waiting for her to acknowledge that she knew what he was on about. Hermione guessed that this conversation could go two ways. She could let him continue and just listen to him before fumbling a reply because whatever he said, it was going to be embarrassing or she could take the initiative and face the issue full on. This would still be embarrassing but hopefully a little less so. She came to a decision and turned to face him.

"Is this going to be a conversation about Bellatrix?" she asked, twisting her hair in her fingers nervously.

Draco shook his head. "No. I mean before Bellatrix arrived." He was still not meeting her gaze and it really surprised Hermione how he was acting. If you listened to his reputation you would think he'd be taking this all in his stride! You could imagine him strolling through the school happy to give details of his latest escapade with Harry Potter's sidekick. She knew him better than that, of course but was still a little shocked how shy he appeared to be about it.

"So am I right in presuming that this is going to be about you kissing me whilst pressing me up against the bookshelf and running your hands over me?" Hermione couldn't quite believe she was saying these words and from the look of utter shock on his face, neither could Draco. Somehow this was far less embarrassing than them both being overly polite about it. When the look still hadn't left Draco's face a few seconds later, Hermione actually managed a small smile. She'd managed to really shock Draco Malfoy! She saw him gather his wits and straighten his face before he spoke.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! You should stop skirting round the issue and say what you mean if you ask me!" he said this very sarcastically but she could hear it was tinged with a hint of admiration for her honesty. He raised one eyebrow at her and she knew his usual confidence had returned when he said, "nice description though, you had me reliving it all for a moment!" He appeared to gaze off somewhere for a moment before bringing his eyes back to hers and winking. "I do have to point out however, that it was you who kissed me."

"I don't remember you giving much resistance." Hermione came back at him but her tactic didn't work because Draco was quite willing to admit how much he had enjoyed it.

"Oh, no I didn't resist. Why would I do that? You were throwing yourself at me, your hands were everywhere!" She could tell Draco was enjoying this now and he was purposely trying to get a response from her. She tried to keep any emotion from her voice as she answered.

"My hands were not everywhere! You're dreaming that bit up!"

Stepping much closer he grabbed her hands and put them round his neck.

"So you didn't put them here then?"

He moved them to his shoulders, "or here?"

She didn't respond but a slight smile was playing around the corners of her mouth. He was such a know it all! Suddenly he grabbed her, spun her round and walked her backwards until she was up against a tree.

He then moved her hands again to the muscles at the top of his arms. "How about here then? I don't hear you denying any of this so far."

She opened her mouth to speak then closed it again. What was the use? He wasn't making this up. In fact he was being surprisingly accurate about how and where she'd touched him.

He reached up to her hands again and placed his own over the top of hers before sliding them back over his shoulders and slowly down to his chest. He then leant close and spoke quietly next to her ear.

"Are you still insisting you didn't touch me here, Hermione? Because if by any chance it's slipped your memory, it most definitely hasn't slipped mine. I definitely remember you touching me here right before you ripped my shirt buttons off."

Hermione was having trouble breathing, he was so close, his lips almost touching her ear, his voice deep and warm and husky. His graphic demonstration of the last time they had been like this wasn't doing much for her heart rate either. She tried to bring the conversation back to normality.

"I didn't rip your buttons off! And was there a point to all this, Malfoy?"

"Malfoy! You're calling me Malfoy! That's not going to work any longer, Hermione. We know each other too well now." Draco emphasised her first name and laughed at her attempt to change the tone of the conversation. He leant close again, her hands still on the toned muscles of his chest as he slid his arms around her waist. "Don't tell me it wasn't fulfilling one of your secret fantasies, Hermione Granger! Kissing and touching me whilst completely surrounded by BOOKS!"

He was smirking like crazy at her and Hermione was about to slap him really hard when a voice stopped her.

"Excuse me. Professor McGonagall has asked me to fetch you. She wants to see you both in the infirmary."

They both turned to find a very anxious looking 1st Year fidgeting around on the spot. Draco said they would go and the young boy scurried off, obviously glad his task was over.

"This conversation isn't over," Hermione said forcefully before walking off leaving Draco staring after her grinning.

**This was fun to write. He's a tease isn't he? Please review. x**


	26. The Mediwizards

When Hermione and Draco entered the infirmary it was already full. All the other blood partners were there along with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape and Madam Pomfrey. In addition to the far end of the room were a large group of people that Hermione didn't recognize.

"Ah, now we are all here I can start." Professor Dumbledore said.

"These ladies and gentlemen are from St. Mungos and its teaching academy." He indicated the group at the far end of the room. "These are Mediwizards Pardrington and Faltingly. They will be in charge of organising what we have planned to do next." Two of the older, more distinguished looking men stepped forward and Hermione vaguely recognized them from before. "Each of the partnerships will be allocated a Mediwizard who will be with them for a few days. They will accompany you on your daily routine and be conducting tests. It should not involve any large disruption to your day to day activities and we hope this more detailed testing may help us find a way to adapt the counter spell."

Hermione surveyed the line of Mediwizards warily not sure that she liked the idea of one of them following her and Draco around all the time. There were several middle aged men, one who looked particularly sour faced along, a couple of women and four younger looking wizards, two male, two female. Some of them didn't look much older than the students.

Professor McGonagall introduced Draco and Hermione to Mediwizard Pardrington and Hermione hoped that they would be given one of the younger Mediwizards. She almost immediately regretted wishing for this when Mediwizard Pardrington introduced a young, blonde wizard to them who was called Scarlett. She smiled warmly at them but Hermione didn't miss the appraising look she gave Draco who didn't hesitate in returning the favour. Hermione groaned inwardly, the next few days were not going to be fun if she was going to have to watch the two of them making eyes at each other!

The three of them took some seats and Scarlett looked at the notes she had on them before starting to ask some questions.

"So Draco, I have of course heard of your family. You are one of the best known Pureblood families. I understand you suffered more than the others with the curse?" Scarlett looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, I did. Hermione and I couldn't be apart as long as the others." Draco was smiling back at Scarlett, his long legs folded in front of him. Scarlett turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, both your parents are Muggles?"

"Yes, both of them."

"And you are feeling worse than the others too. That can't be a coincidence. Are you both in 7th Year?"

They nodded.

"Well, as Mediwizard Pardrington explained I will be with you for the next few days. You can go about your daily routine as normal and I will try not to intrude. I may at certain points conduct some tests to see how things affect the curse but most of the time you should just pretend I'm not here." She smiled at them both and Hermione saw Draco give Scarlett one of his most devastating smiles in return. Hermione and Draco stood to leave and Scarlett touched Hermione's arm lightly.

"I absolutely love your name by the way, it's so pretty."

Hermione smiled warmly at her. "Oh, thank you very much. The trouble is people can't spell it properly."

"Oh! I have that problem as well." Scarlett said.

"Yeh, me too." Draco's voice said and they both turned to look at him. He grinned and shrugged. "I'm lying of course, everyone can spell my name. I just felt left out."

Both the girls laughed and she noticed Scarlett's eyes twinkling at him.

"You don't look very old, Scarlett if you don't mind me saying." Draco leant towards her knowing full well she wouldn't mind him saying this at all.

"I don't mind. I'm 19, I went straight to St. Mungos from school."

"Not Hogwarts?" Hermione was sure she would remember her.

"No, we've only moved here after I left school."

They were dismissed and Hermione left the infirmary with mixed feelings about what the next day would bring.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

An hour later she was feeling particularly ill. She hadn't spent enough time with Draco today so she really should be with him now but she was feeling all mixed up and had wanted to be alone for a while. So she'd made and excuse and told him she would send him a message later to meet in their room. He'd looked at her a little strangely but had agreed.

From the moment Draco had become ill Hermione's world had been turned on its head and she her daily routine had changed beyond recognition. She'd gone from avoiding Draco Malfoy as much as possible to spending hours and hours of every day with him. And now everything had turned again because she was dependant on him.

And that was some of the problem. They were being forced together and although it worked absolutely fine for both of them it didn't change the fact that they were together because they had to be. Outside in the gardens today, Draco had brought up the conversation about what happened in the library and she couldn't tell if he was just trying to tease her or if he actually had wanted to talk about what happened. Either way it had ended in his usual flirtatious teasing and nothing else. They never managed to have a serious conversation about their friendship. Hermione didn't expect him to arrive with flowers and chocolates to declare his undying love for her but at the same time she was feeling that they did need to discuss things. She couldn't entirely blame Draco for that either because she had no idea how to start talking to him about it.

The arrival of Scarlett today had made one thing clear to Hermione. Some of Draco Malfoy's attraction was his flirty, witty confidence. Unfortunately he didn't seem to be able to switch it off and that was worrying. Technically Draco had done absolutely nothing wrong. He had hardly even flirted with the girl but even if he'd asked her out there and then he still would have done nothing wrong because officially he and Hermione were friends, just friends.

Nevertheless it had made Hermione feel used. She was sitting right next to him having moments before been in his arms and yet he still seemed to think it was OK to use his charm on Scarlett right in front of her. After he'd kissed her, twice! That hadn't been about their friendship! So how exactly was Hermione expected to feel and act?

She sighed because she was tying herself in knots and she felt angry at Draco but couldn't vent her anger at him because nothing about their relationship was clear. The words jealous and girlfriend kept springing into her mind but she was trying her hardest not to be the first thing and she definitely wasn't the second thing so where did that leave her?

Harry came over to her, breaking into her thoughts.

"Hey Hermione, Malfoy wants you. He's waiting at the portrait."

Hermione grunted and almost didn't move but she really was feeling unwell now and she would just have to bite her tongue so she could be with him until she felt better. Draco was in his usual position, leaning against the corridor wall but for once the sight of him did nothing for her, except make her feel slightly sad.

"I know you said you'd send me a message but it's getting late, I was worried. You don't look well, Hermione we needed to stay together." Draco seemed almost oblivious to her annoyance at him apart from a slight hesitation in his voice.

"Yes I know. Come on then let's go to the room." She kept her answer as short as possible and purposely didn't call it our room. By the time she reached the room Hermione was feeling awful but didn't want to tell him. She didn't need to though because as soon as she sat down she caught Draco looking at her.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

She thought about lying but she didn't think she could stand feeling like this any longer and Draco would know anyway. Having experienced it firsthand it was hard to get anything past him.

"I just feel a bit off, that's all," she answered him.

"Is that why you're being off with me?" Draco asked her directly, his eyes on her face.

"I'm not being off with you."

"Yes you are. I told you earlier we know each other too well now, what have I done?" Draco came close to her.

"Nothing, I just feel quite bad, that's all." Hermione said this in a nicer tone and gave him a small smile. He immediately took this as a good sign and leant in close to her.

"So how are we going to solve that then?" As he said this he slipped his arms gently around her and pulled her close but Hermione resisted.

"Just sit by me, that's fine," she said. Draco looked at her curiously for a moment before he seemed to make his mind up.

"Hermione, if you feel as bad as you look it won't work if I just sit by you." he said this quietly his eyes on her face. "Stop doing what I did and please let me help you."

He didn't give her much of an option this time and before she knew it she was back in his arms for the second time today, her head on his chest, her body pressed up against him. And she suddenly felt what Draco had felt when she'd held him. It was like waves of good washing over her, taking the bad feelings away. She sighed gently as her body relaxed against him and his arms tightened around her.

He might be a bloody annoying, frustrating, inconsiderate git but how incredible did it feel when he held her? And how weak was she for giving into it again!

**Oooh! He's a naughty boy! And Hermione is feeling it's time to confront her feelings about him. Next chapter, let's see if three is a crowd! x**


	27. Tests

Scarlett joined them for first lesson as promised. She seemed as friendly as the previous evening and she did fade into the background as Hermione concentrated on her lesson. When she did glance at her a couple of times, Scarlett was making notes in a large pad and Hermione wondered how recording everything she and Draco did was going to help find a cure.

The three of them walked to second lesson together and Hermione took the opportunity to ask Scarlett some questions about training at St. Mungos and why she'd chosen to do it at such young age. Draco let the girls chat away and was unusually quiet.

At the end of second lesson, Scarlett asked if she might do some tests on them both before lunch. She took them up to the infirmary and took some samples of blood before looking in their eyes and various other medical tests. She then said she didn't need to come to lessons this afternoon and arranged to meet them in their room that evening.

When Hermione arrived that evening she heard laughter before she even opened the door and she hesitated with her hand hovering over the door handle. Taking a deep breath she went in. Draco and Scarlett were both over by the window with their backs to her and Draco was pointing at something through the window. He wasn't touching her but they were standing very close, Draco's head leaning towards her. Hermione felt a lump form in her throat.

"Hey, Hermione." Scarlett had turned round and greeted her cheerfully so Hermione tried to pin a smile on her face as she walked over to them. "Draco was showing me where the Quidditch pitch is and telling me about some of the games he's played in."

"Was he?" Hermione could hear a tone in her voice that she didn't like but couldn't help it. She saw Draco glance at her out the corner of his eye, picking up on the fact that she wasn't entirely happy about something. It was annoying that he was beginning to know her quite so well.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm OK, thanks."

Scarlett asked if she could look through the book they had brought back from Malfoy Manor. She flicked through the pages.

"This is an amazing book! I can't believe your family have a whole library of these sorts of books, Draco."

Hermione walked over to the window not sure she could stand to watch the two of them gushing over the book. She knew she was being unfair and irrational and tried her best to stop the feeling.

"You say there's nothing in here to help us, Hermione?" Scarlett asked.

Hermione turned to face her. "No, I couldn't find anything but please look again in case I've missed anything."

"She won't have missed anything." Draco said talking to Scarlett but flashing a smile at Hermione. "No-one can read a book like Hermione."

"I know. I've seen both your grades. I think Draco that Hermione just about beats you in everything." Scarlett said this and then giggled at the look on Draco' face.

"I might be revising my opinion on how nice I think you are after that comment." Draco said with a grin.

Hermione noticed the slight flush to Scarlett's face as Draco said this to her and sighed.

Scarlett stayed with them the rest of the evening and despite Hermione's feelings about her and Draco she couldn't help but like her. She was funny and seemed to genuinely care about finding a cure. When they left to go back to their common rooms, Scarlett walked back with Hermione.

"Hermione, I wanted to ask you something about Draco."

Hermione took a deep breath and braced herself.

"OK."

"You're good friends aren't you?" Scarlett had stopped walking and was looking at her intently.

"I suppose we are now."

"Professor McGonagall told me a few things she thought I should know about the two of you. She said that Draco was the enemy of your best friend, Harry Potter and that I might encounter some difficulties working with you both." Scarlett was talking quietly obviously aware she was tackling a delicate subject. "So it has just surprised me how the two of you are with each other."

Hermione didn't know where to start answering this so she asked a question of her own.

"Will knowing all this about us help you find a cure?" She realised it sounded more aggressive than she had intended it to.

"Sorry Hermione, I don't mean to pry. It's just that the more I know about you both it might lead to a cure. Any little thing could help, even something we think is entirely unimportant. And your relationship is one of those things." Scarlett turned to carry on walking but Hermione put her arm out to stop her.

"I'm sorry. It's just a bit of a strange situation if I'm honest." Hermione said. "So I'll give it you in a nutshell. For the first six years I've been at Hogwarts Draco went out of his way to make my life and the life of my friends a living hell. I hated him and everything about him and he hated us."

Scarlett looked slightly shocked at Hermione's description. "Really? I didn't know it had been that bad. I can't believe it seeing the two of you now."

"Anyway, last year things came to a head when Draco was given the task of killing Dumbledore. He couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it and though I still really disliked him I could see he was in an impossible situation and that maybe he wasn't all bad. Having said that I was not happy when I found out I was Draco's partner! It was my idea of a nightmare to be honest."

Scarlett was obviously fascinated. "So what changed then?"

Hermione sighed. "You know I'm not entirely sure. I mean Draco wasn't anything like I thought he'd be. He was at first but then gradually he showed me a different side and because of the amount of time we have to be together it just made it easier for us both if we made an effort to get along."

"But you're not just getting along are you? The two of you are friends, you care about one another, I can tell."

"I guess so, that just sort of happened." Hermione shrugged.

"I can't imagine Draco being like you described him, he seems so lovely. Anyway thanks for telling me all that, Hermione. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next morning followed the same pattern as the previous day but at lunch time Scarlet told them they had been excused from afternoon lessons because they were conducting some tests on all the blood partners.

They all gathered in the infirmary and Mediwizard Pardrington explained that they wanted to find out more about why being close to your partner helped the blood exchange so much. Hermione and Draco followed Scarlett to a quiet corner of the infirmary and she stood them face to face. She then held her wand over them and gave them instructions.

"OK. I will be using my wand to analyse your responses in various situations. Just act naturally, well as naturally as you can, given that you are standing in the infirmary with a Mediwizard watching!" Scarlett grinned at them and they laughed.

"If you could stand either end of this bed with your backs to one another and then slowly walk towards one another until you touch."

Hermione and Draco did as she asked feeling slightly ridiculous. Hermione caught Scarlett's eye and giggled. She stopped when she felt Draco's back against her own.

Scarlett nodded. "OK, now could you do the same facing one another please?"

They went to the end of the bed again and faced each other. Hermione kept her eyes down, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry Hermione, could you look at Draco as you walk toward him? I need to analyse your connection with one another."

Hermione heard Draco give a little cough and she looked at him seeing he was feeling a bit silly as well. He then winked at her.

"Yes Hermione, why aren't you looking at me? You can't normally keep your eyes of me," he said and grinned at her wickedly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get lost, Draco," she gave an automatic response then turned to Scarlett. "Sorry."

Scarlett was smiling at them. "That's OK. You're both very amusing."

They walked towards one another, keeping their eyes locked to each other. Hermione was caught between wanting to burst out laughing and glaring at him. They stopped inches away from one another.

"OK." Scarlett lowered her wand and scribbled some notes onto a piece of paper. She looked at them both. "I need you to touch."

They both stared at her but said nothing.

"If you could stand arms length apart for a moment then step closer and touch."

"How exactly? You want me to hold her hand?" Draco asked.

"Err...well actually I was hoping you could hug." Scarlett looked at them both. "I know this is a bit embarrassing but it's the only way to test everything."

Hermione wasn't really bothered, she'd hugged Draco enough times already so it wasn't a big deal but Draco was looking uncomfortable. They stepped closer to one another and after a moment's hesitation Draco pulled Hermione into a hug. When they let go of one another Scarlett was scribbling on the paper again.

"Right, that's great for now. I want to do the same tests tomorrow together with a couple more but I want you to spend the whole morning apart."

Hermione felt a bit sick at the thought. A whole morning? She wouldn't be feeling well after that.

"I might be feeling unwell by then. Can we still do the blood exchange?"

"Yes, you must do the blood exchange. I know you might feel unwell, Hermione. You have permission to not attend any lessons unless you want to. If you think you can stand it just for the morning it will give us lots of new results."

Hermione nodded at her and suddenly felt Draco's hand in hers and turned her head. He had a look of concern on his face that surprised her. So she turned back to Scarlett.

"Yes. I'll do it."

"Great. I won't need to be with you tonight so I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Hermione." Scarlet smiled at them both before turning to Draco. "Draco, if you could meet me again in the morning after the blood exchange as we discussed."

Hermione glanced at Draco curiously. What was that about then? Why didn't she know about it? She didn't realise that Scarlett and Draco had been arranging things when she wasn't with them and she didn't like it. Well it probably wasn't her business but she fully intended to ask him later.

**Hope you liked it. Hermione and Draco have a serious conversation next. Please keep reading and as always I will love it if you review. Thanks for all the latest reviews, I love hearing what you all think and it's great when you all stick up for Hermione or Draco because that's how I feel when I write it. I don't think Hermione can hold out on how she feels much longer, personally I think she's done well to resist Draco for this long! Hee hee - will look forward to your comments about that! x**


	28. One step forward, two steps back

"So what's your meeting with Scarlett about tomorrow morning then?" she tried to sound casual. They were in their room both of them sitting by the window.

Draco looked at her amused. "It's killing you not knowing isn't it?"

"No. I just didn't know you'd arranged anything, I thought I'd been with you all the time."

"She asked me before you got to the room yesterday evening."

"And?"

Draco grinned at her again. "It's private."

"Oh." Hermione folded her arms in front of her and turned to look out the window again. She then felt a hand on her arm.

"Actually I suppose I can tell you. She asked me to meet her by the lake, you know away from all the test stuff. Just to spend some time together." Draco was leaning back in his chair, his hands behind his head.

Hermione stared at him for a moment a heavy feeling in her stomach. Not knowing what to say she repeated her usual response. "Oh."

Draco shuffled his chair right next to hers and shoved her gently with his shoulder. She still ignored him, not in the mood for his teasing.

"I'm joking, Hermione. She hasn't asked me on a date or anything. They want to do some tests on me when I'm not with you." His voice was quiet and near her ear.

She continued staring out the window feeling stupid. He shouldn't be winding her up but by the same measure she shouldn't be letting him.

"Sorry, I was just joking." Draco spoke again and shuffled closer. When she still didn't respond he added, "how about totally, utterly, very, very, very sorry?"

Hermione turned to him and he was grinning at her. He raised his eyebrows asking if she forgave him.

"I am very glad it bothered you so much though." Draco spoke again his voice very low and he linked his arm through hers.

"You're going to do that one too many times one day and permanently upset me." Hermione said but she had let her stiff posture relax. "It's none of my business anyway."

Draco moved his chair again so he was now in front of her, their legs touching.

"We've had this conversation before. Yes it is your business! It's completely your business. How things are at the moment we can't have secrets from one another." He was looking at her with his startling grey eyes and she felt that familiar feeling hit her again. "And I definitely can't go on any dates with any other girls."

"Sorry about that." Hermione said dragging her eyes from his face.

"That's not what I meant! I didn't mean I want to and you're stopping me. I meant I don't want to go on a date with another girl." Draco's voice raised a little as he tried to make her understand.

"Oh." Hermione's took a deep breath. What the hell was the matter with her? She was being so touchy and sensitive it was ridiculous and what Draco had just said to her was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"How could I go on a date with someone after everything we've been through together? It would drive me crazy! She wouldn't know anything about me. I'd have to be careful what I said to her and she'd expect my undivided attention!" Draco looked horrified at all of this and Hermione let out a small giggle, despite herself.

"I know that was meant to be a compliment but what you actually said was that you don't bother to do any of those things with me anymore!" she said this in a lighter voice as he was now amusing her. Talk about a back handed compliment!

"Yes I know, that's what I meant. It's a good thing, Hermione. I don't usually get anywhere near being that comfortable with anyone." Draco gave her a small but genuine smile.

Hermione turned to him and put her head to one side. It was time to say something. "Listen Draco, I have absolutely no right to say this to you but I just don't like the idea of you being with someone else too much at the moment. The truth is I've just got used to having you all to myself and I don't like someone else intruding. I know it's pathetic and ridiculous but I can't help it."

Draco's face broke into a huge smile. "Wow! That might be the closest you've come to admitting you like me."

Hermione stared at him, surprised at his comment. "Don't be silly, it can't be. I've told you before.

Draco shook his head, his face suddenly serious, his voice firm. "No Hermione, you haven't." He took both her hands in his and Hermione looked down at their joined hands in surprise before his voice brought her eyes back to his. "And I am totally sure you haven't because I've been waiting for you to say it."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as his words sunk in. Had he just said he'd been waiting for her to say she liked him? Surely he must have been able to tell that? But what made her heart jump a beat was the fact that he wanted her to say it. Her hands were tingling where they touched his and she felt it spreading up her arms and down her back as she felt a real feeling for the first time that something might happen between them. Something other than casual teasing and flirting. She spoke again, not wanting to waste the moment of honesty between them.

"I haven't said it before because you're Draco Malfoy! I mean, who knows when the next Annabel or Scarlett will arrive on the scene and I'll just be a bystander again." She blushed furiously at her admittance but Draco's eyes were completely locked to hers and he took no notice. He was feeling a little hot under the collar himself because Hermione had never gone anywhere near saying anything like this to him before but why on earth was she thinking he would do that?

"You can't possibly still believe all those rumours!"

"It's not the rumours, Draco. I've seen it with my own eyes and actually I've experienced it firsthand. You do remember the whole incident at Hogsmeade? " Hermione sighed.

"That's not fair! We weren't even proper friends then! And I got rid of her as soon as I knew you were upset about it." Draco leapt to his own defence.

"And Scarlett?"

"Scarlett! Nothing's going on with Scarlett! She's our Mediwitch for heaven's sake!" Draco sat back a little because he didn't want to raise his voice and be shouting in her face.

"I know nothing's going on, not yet anyway..." Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Not yet! So now I'm being punished for something that hasn't even happened yet!" Draco leaned his chair back on two legs and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm not punishing you but don't tell me you don't like her, Draco. I'm not blind, the two of you were all googly eyed at each other within minutes of her being introduced to us!"

"I was just being friendly."

"Friendly!" Hermione exclaimed. "Yes that's my point exactly. You think it's being friendly but it's just Draco Malfoy's idea of friendly! Friendly would have consisted of a nice hello and a smile. You were practically ready to grope each other!" Hermione knew she was exaggerating but she wasn't being logical. This was about pure emotion. Draco burst out laughing at this but she shot him an evil glare and he stopped abruptly.

"It's just my habit, I see a good looking girl and I just have to be nice to her, it doesn't mean anything." Draco said a little less defensively. "Hermione, I really don't want us to fight, not after what you've said you like me after all this time."

"I don't want to fight either! I want this all to be simple. I like you, you like me. We should be together without any further complications. I mean it's great when we're together. But it's never just that easy with you, Draco! And I'm not even saying it's all your fault, but I just can't let myself get into something when I don't know where I stand." She finished her unrehearsed speech, not sure she should have said quite as much as she did. She rubbed her cheek and was surprised to find it was wet. She hadn't even realised she had been crying.

"No-one gets a guarantee you know. You can't expect anything to be cast in stone at the beginning. For all we know you could meet someone you like better than me tomorrow! I keep trying to show you how I feel but every time I come anywhere near you, you're off like a frightened rabbit! It's like you're scared to take it any further."

"I am and I just told you why." She stood abruptly. "I really like you Draco, I really do. It's different to how I feel about anyone else but I just don't think I can stand all the other girls who will always be after you. There! Now I've said it and you'll probably never speak to me again." And with that she practically ran from the room the tears flowing down her face.

**Ooh! So nearly there! Anyway, there is a big chapter coming up next (it's already 2400 words!) and Hermione is told some facts by a surprising source and it changes how she is thinking about everything. Your reviews are great, so lots more of them please. x**


	29. One step back, two steps forward

Hermione woke the next morning firstly with a feeling of dread. How was she supposed to face Draco this morning? And then after the blood exchange he was spending the entire morning with Scarlett albeit for more tests. At the same time Hermione was going to spend the morning feeling worse and worse both physically and now mentally. This was why anyone with half a brain and the slightest ounce of self respect should avoid him like the plague.

As she reluctantly got dressed to go for the blood exchange a realisation suddenly hit her. She felt better! Only physically of course because mentally she was still tortured but she didn't ache anymore, he throat wasn't dry, she had no headache. She sat down on the bed and moved each limb in turn trying to find anything that still hurt and she could find nothing.

"Hermione."

She heard her name whispered from down the stairs and walked down them to the common room. Harry was standing at the bottom still in his pyjamas.

"Hey. How do you feel this morning, Hermione?"

"Well I just noticed that I feel fine. Normal!" Hermione answered him. "Do you feel better too then?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, completely back to normal! Wait for me to get dressed and we will go and find what is going on. Do you think they've found a cure?"

As Harry came back into the common room after he was dressed there was a knock at the portrait door. Hermione opened it to a girl, who she thought was in 3rd year.

"Hermione Granger? Madam Pomfrey wants you and all the other sick students to come straight to the infirmary.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Hermione and Harry entered the Infirmary it was bustling. Madam Pomfrey told them to both take a bed and she would be with them in a minute. Both Hermione and Harry tried to ask her questions but she told them to wait. Hermione suddenly realised that Draco would be waiting for her downstairs.

"Madam Pomfrey, I need to get a message to Draco he doesn't know I've come straight here."

"Yes he does." Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtain to one side and Hermione looked down to the other end of the infirmary to see all the Pureblood students. "We are keeping you away from each other until we can work out why you all feel better."

So the morning went by with Hermione being poked and prodded and asked to sit and lie down and stand.

"I'm sick of this now." Harry commented from the next bed after being made to walk round his bed for 10 minutes. "Maybe we are really cured, Hermione. They don't seem to be able find anything out."

"I wouldn't get too excited yet Harry this curse seems to keep catching us unaware." Hermione was also fed up of the tests. It was giving her far too much time to sit and think about Draco.

"Hey, Hermione." Scarlet approached her. "Still feeling better?"

"Yes I am. Do you know why yet?"

"No, but don't worry we'll work it out."

Hermione lowered her voice so Harry couldn't hear her. "Is Draco OK?" she glanced to the other end of the infirmary.

Scarlet nodded and grinned. "He's absolutely fine. He's complaining a lot but he's fine. Anyway you can ask him yourself because we are putting you all back with your partners now."

Hermione felt herself come out in a cold sweat but knew there was no getting away with it. She had to face him sometime! She kept her eyes down as she followed Scarlett to where Draco was waiting. She looked anywhere but directly at him but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Well, what a turn of events this morning!" Scarlett said shuffling through some papers seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room. "We are going to do the same tests as yesterday and then a couple more."

As before, she asked them to approach one another firstly backwards and then facing each other. Actually facing Draco, Hermione could no longer avoid looking at him and she was surprised to see him looking at her intently, there was no cold, hard stare as she had expected. Scarlett then asked them to hug and Hermione felt like she was being tortured. She'd just told Draco she liked him but couldn't be with him and now she was being made to hug him. Being this close to Draco was making her senses go into overdrive and she just wanted this to be over right now!

"Great. We're nearly done." Scarlett gave Hermione a look out of the corner of her eye and Hermione knew she had now picked up on the atmosphere. "There is one final test and I'm afraid you won't like it."

She now had their full attention and Hermione resigned herself to more horror.

"I need some skin to skin contact." Scarlett eyed them cautiously and drew the curtain around the three of them. "Draco if you could remove your shirt. Hermione..." she didn't get to finish because Hermione interrupted her.

"I only have my bra on under this! I can't just wear that."

She heard Draco snigger and glared at him.

"Of course not." Scarlett handed Hermione a small, strapless top. "If you don't mind putting this on. You can change just outside."

Hermione felt foolish again but did as she was told. She felt like giving in to the misery she was feeling but she would not cry in front of Draco again. Coming back into the cubicle she kept her eyes firmly fixed on the floor making very sure she didn't glance at Draco who was now bare-chested. Scarlett was acting very professional and asked if they could again stand at arm's length then step close and hug.

Hermione raised her eyes to Draco because she knew Scarlett would ask her to any minute now and was completely taken aback when Draco gave her a small smile. She stared at him in surprise but then realised that it was time for the hug. Once she was in Draco' arms she tried to think about anything else other than the feel of Draco's skin next to her own but she couldn't stop thinking about his smile. Did that mean he wasn't mad at her? She couldn't believe he would be OK with her after yesterday!

She suddenly realised that this was the first time she and Draco had hugged each other when neither of them were ill. This was a mutual hug, both in the same in the same position, neither of them needing the other. She felt Draco pull her a little closer and she relaxed into his arms almost forgetting they were being watched. Almost!

"OK, thank you. You'll be pleased to know that's it. You're both excused from lessons this afternoon and we will let you know as soon as we have found out anything more." Scarlett smiled at them both. "I'm very glad you both feel better, whatever the reason is! If either of you feel unwell you must come straight back here."

Draco and Hermione stared at one another for a second and then turned to leave but Scarlett's voice stopped them.

"Oh and whatever it is you're fighting about please take this afternoon to sort it out!" She waved her finger at them both. "Whatever the reason is it can't possibly be more important than what you've done for one another and everything you've been through together. Don't spoil it." she said the last words forcefully but with a smile and then left them staring at one another.

Hermione went to turn and walk out but Draco put his hand out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! She's right, please don't just walk off." He said this quietly. "We can't sort it out if you won't talk to me."

"Sorry." Hermione turned and walked off, feeling desperate. She wanted to stay so much it hurt but she knew that nothing had changed since yesterday so there was no point. On top of that she felt embarrassed and awkward that she had told him he liked him and then in the next moment said she couldn't be with him. It was all so complicated and she couldn't go through it all again or her brain might explode.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione slept badly and wasn't very pleased when she was woken quite roughly by Ginny shaking her.

"Hermione, come on. Dumbledore wants us all in the main hall."

Twenty minutes later she stood in the large hall with all the blood partners. Professor Dumbledore was at the front with Professor Snape. He clapped his hands for silence.

"Good Morning. As you have probably gathered we have some news for you."

A murmur passed round the students.

"Before I go any further I'd like to say this is good news. However it isn't quite as momentous as we were all expecting!"

Harry glanced over at Hermione looking puzzled.

"It would appear that you have cured yourselves!" Dumbledore was saying waving his hand over them. "Because we have continued with the blood exchanges since the Muggle born amongst you became sick you have been slowly diluting the infected blood in your system. Every time a blood exchange took place a small amount of the infected blood has been passing to your Pureblood partner. Because the counter curse works for them the infected blood was neutralised. Because this has continued for several days it has affectively removed the infected blood from your systems. Yes, Mr Weasley?"

Ron had his arm raised and Hermione had to admire his ability to ask the question everyone else was thinking.

"Professor why do they all feel better on the same day?"

"That is a good question and it stumped us at first. However because they all became sick on the same day and have all done the same amount of blood exchanges since then they have all recovered at the same time as well. As I said you have cured yourselves!" His eyes fell on Draco who had his hand raised.

"Sir, how do we know it won't come back again?"

"Another good question, Mr Malfoy and my honest answer is we don't. However because the counter curse is still in place there is no reason to believe the curse will resurrect itself and Professor Snape will continue to try and adapt the counter curse for the Muggle born students just in case we ever have a problem again. We are also going to continue the blood exchanges for another week just to make sure that all the infected blood has gone. I personally believe that you can all relax because the crisis is over."

Another murmur ran around the students but it was a cheerful sound, everyone wanting to believe what Dumbledore was telling them. Dumbledore clapped his hands again for silence.

"Professor McGonagall has suggested that you be allowed to throw yourselves a little celebration. You can use the room that Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy have had the use of. The House Elves will be happy to prepare you some food. You may invite some other students if you wish but please keep numbers to a sensible level." He stopped as Professor McGonagall said something in his ear. "Ah, yes! Someone will need to be in charge of organisation and we believe Miss Weasley will be the best person for the job if she is willing."

Ginny smiled and nodded at them all.

"Thank you. I'm very glad you are all well again. You are all excused from lessons for today. We will see you back in the classrooms tomorrow."

Hermione followed her fellow students from the hall, making sure she let Draco leave before her. She saw him looking over at her but didn't meet his eyes. She then felt someone's hand on her arm and turned to find Scarlett looking at her.

"Hermione, would you mind staying for a few minutes?" Scarlett asked.

Hermione nodded but she had that horrible heavy feeling in her stomach again. What now? Once the other students had all left the hall, Scarlett led her to a small desk at the far end and they both took a seat.

"You've not managed to sort things out with Draco yet?" Scarlett asked quite directly.

"It's nothing." Hermione did not want to talk about this subject.

"Well, it's none of my business so I won't press you to tell me anything about it but would you be willing to listen if I tell you something?" Scarlett raised her eyebrows at Hermione and waited for her answer.

"Yes, of course I would." Hermione sighed just really wanting this over with. At the same time she also wanted to tell someone about her and Draco so much that she could burst. Scarlett was not the right person though so she said nothing.

"Well it's very rare for two people to get on the way you and Draco do. I mean you have male friends don't you Hermione? Harry and Ron? Is it the same with them as with Draco?"

Hermione shrugged. "No, I mean no-one will ever be friends with me like Harry and Ron. It's just different with Draco."

"But you trust him? In a crisis, you'd rely on him?"

"Of course I would."

"And you get on really well, most the time? You certainly seem very comfortable with each other, totally at ease. You're a very good match."

Hermione nodded. "I know they told me right at the beginning that we were a good match."

"I don't mean your blood match, Hermione. I meant your personalities."

Hermione sighed. "What's your point, Scarlett? I don't mean to sound rude and I know you mean well but it's complicated and right now I can't see how we can work it out."

"Draco was telling me earlier about his parents and about the last six years at Hogwarts. How he treated you and Harry and Ron." Scarlett explained.

"It's nothing to do with that. I've forgiven him for all that." Hermione said.

"I know, it was good to hear him tell me so truthfully though. Look, Hermione I've been doing tests on you and Draco for days now. Together, apart, hugging, sleeping, eating! You're good together, you have a connection that has nothing to do with blood."

"I know!" Hermione's lost control of her voice for the first time. "I know we're good together! I just can't let it go any further, never knowing exactly how he feels!"

Scarlett's eyes opened wide. "You don't know how he feels? He hasn't told you?"

Hermione felt a sudden wave of apprehension overtake her. What had Draco being saying to Scarlett?

"What has he told you?" Hermione's voice didn't sound like her own and she cleared her throat.

"He hasn't told me anything directly. But with the results of all these tests..." Scarlett didn't get to finish her sentence because Hermione interrupted her.

"Tests! I don't want to be rude but I can't believe that the test results tell you how Draco feels about me! It's far more complicated than that!"

Scarlett smiled at her. "I know, of course it is. What I was going to say is the test results show you are well matched. But I have used a far more complex piece of equipment to decide how Draco really feels about you."

"What complex piece of equipment?" Hermione looked puzzled.

Scarlett leant forward a bit and pointed at her eyes. "My eyes! I'd have to be blind to not see exactly how he feels about you. He's in love with you, Hermione."

Hermione felt her mouth drop open and she had to lean back in the chair. She stared at Scarlett incredulously. Had she just said that Draco was in love with her? She put her head in her hands and she heard Scarlett laugh.

"Honestly! I can't believe you didn't know. I think I've said enough, now go and find him and sort this out."

**Hermione acts on this new information next chapter - things are moving on! Hope you're still enjoying reading this. Keep reviewing and thanks for all the great reviews so far. xx**


	30. That's what friends are for

Hermione sat alone in the hall for ages after Scarlett left. She ran over their conversation again and again but she still didn't dare to believe that it was true. Draco Malfoy in love with her? Hermione Granger? It was ridiculous. And yet a little part of her was now putting bits and pieces together and some things began to make sense.

Even if it were true it didn't change how Draco was, he was a dirty, rotten flirt and he'd probably never change but somehow, if he did truly care about her, Hermione thought she could live with it. She put her head on the desk and sighed loudly because regardless of whether Draco loved her or not there was another question to answer. Did she love him?

This was almost too much to even consider for Hermione who had only just really admitted to herself that they were more than just friends. She tried to take a step back and be objective. She hated it when she thought he was flirting with Scarlett but some of that was the fact he was doing it so blatantly in front of her! She banged her head on the desk. Who was she trying to kid? She hated it because she wanted to be the only one in Draco' life, the only one he wanted to be with. She felt the butterflies begin in her stomach as she finally admitted it to herself. She loved him! Of course she did! How on earth could the one conversation with Scarlett have led her to this so quickly?

She stood suddenly, knocking the chair over and was about to rush from the hall to find him when she changed her mind. She needed to do this carefully so it didn't all blow up in her face. Draco hadn't actually admitted anything to her yet and despite Hermione being sure now that Scarlett was right she couldn't exactly go over and throw herself at him could she? Their relationship was like a roller coaster and she needed to tread carefully.

She just needed to be as sure as she could be about how he was feeling and then she would have the courage to tell him. There was a problem with that though because as it stood at the minute she wasn't even on speaking terms with him! She could hardly waltz up to him and demand he tell her how he feels! She rubbed her temples as she tried to think how to proceed when the door at the far end of the large hall opened and Ginny walked in. Hermione felt a smile creep onto her face. Ginny! Now there was her answer!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hooray! At least you've finally admitted it!" Ginny said and Hermione looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean, finally admitted it?"

"Oh come on, Hermione. It's so bloody obvious; the two of you are great together!"

"Now there's a phrase I never thought I'd hear Ginny Weasley say about me and Draco Malfoy." Hermione smiled shyly.

"Yep, I didn't think you'd hear me say it either! So let me get this straight, you want me to use my feminine charms on him and get him to admit his feelings for you or at least let me have a better idea what he thinks."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sorry to ask you."

Ginny grinned at her. "Are you kidding? This is going to be fun, I can't wait! Anyway after that what are you going to do? Providing we get the answer we want, of course."

"Well..." Hermione hesitated, still a little unsure of herself. It was easy to think things in your head but different speaking them out loud.

"Well what? Are you going to have a complete make-over and turn up at the party looking like an angel so he rushes over and declares his undying love for you?" Ginny smirked.

"You've been reading too many romance novels, Ginny Weasley!" Hermione said with a smile. "Are you trying to tell me I need a make-over?"

"Of course not! You brush up very nicely actually. So go on, I need to know the next part of the plan."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Well, I thought you could make sure Scarlett is right about him. Then I'll send him a note that smoothes the ground over so I can arrange to meet him and tell him how I feel." She felt herself blush a little even just saying this to Ginny.

"You have to do it properly," Ginny said.

"What do you mean, properly? With flowers and stuff?" Hermione looked puzzled.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You're think I'm suggesting you buy Draco Malfoy flowers?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know! I'm useless at stuff like this."

Ginny pulled her chair closer. "No, you're not. You're on the right track but it just needs tweaking a bit." She sat quietly for a few minutes, silencing Hermione when she went to speak. Eventually she sat up and nodded. "That'll work. The Lake."

"The Lake? What are you on about?"

"Invite him down to the lake. Late at night, maybe even midnight! Send an owl with your note and then ask him to meet you, make it sound inviting. It could do with being a warm, moonlit night but there's nothing we can do about that. So he meets you and you need to be really nice to him, and honest! You need to be a romantic temptress!" she paused while Hermione laughed out loud then continued. "You could even ask him properly to the party, that's a cute touch. Hold his hand or whatever just make it clear that this isn't to do with you being friends. He'll be unable to resist!"

Hermione chuckled at Ginny's description and her enthusiasm but her idea did sound good. The Lake was a great touch. Hermione wasn't sure just how much of the romantic temptress she could pull off but she'd try.

"I'll speak to him this afternoon as we have no lessons but you'll need to disappear or he might suspect something." Ginny giggled. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Thank you."

"I told you I'm happy to do it," Ginny said.

"No, I mean thank you for being so understanding when I told you about Draco and I. I know you probably don't approve but thank you for not making me feel bad." Hermione smiled at her friend.

"What's to not approve about? I mean at the end of this Hermione you get Draco 'hot as hell' Malfoy to cuddle up to every night!" Ginny raised her eyebrows suggestively

"What? Ginny! You can't say that, what about Harry?" Hermione laughed.

"Oh, lighten up Hermione. I love Harry to bits in every way. I don't actually want Draco myself but he is ridiculously sexy and now I know he can actually be really nice as well, YUMMY! Lucky you." Ginny was totally comfortable saying this in her usual confident way and Hermione was chuckling.

"You're terrible Ginny Weasley! Have you heard yourself?"

Ginny gave her a wicked grin. "That's nothing just wait till I encourage Draco to spill the beans about you later."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ginny kept a close eye on Draco after lunch so she knew when he was alone. She hadn't planned what she was going to say to him or how she would get onto the subject of Hermione but she was sure she'd manage it somehow. Talking was one of her strong points after all! She didn't have to wait long because straight after lunch Draco left the hall and she followed him out into the grounds. He headed along the path towards the lake then took a right turn into the wooded area before taking a seat on a large stone.

Ginny cut across the back of him so that it looked like she was coming from the other direction before walking casually along the lake path, a few metres away from him but directly in his line of vision. She looked up casually and tried her best to look surprised to see him before waving hello to him.

He returned her wave and signalled for her to come over which fitted very nicely in with her plans!

"Hey, Ginny."

"Hello stranger! It feels strange now we are all not having to meet all the time doesn't it?" Ginny said this on purpose, trying to lead the conversation the way she wanted it to go.

"Tell me about it!" Draco leant forward, clasping his hands together, and his eyes on the floor and immediately Ginny knew that he meant not having to spend time with Hermione. He turned his head towards her. "Would Potter like it if he saw you sitting here having a cosy chat with me?"

Ginny pulled an indignant face at him. "I don't care! Harry doesn't tell me what to do!"

Draco laughed at her expression. "I bet he wouldn't dare!"

"Anyway I think he's changed his opinion of you. We all have," Ginny said.

Draco pulled a face. "Yes, Hermione has most definitely changed her opinion of me and not in a good way!" He sighed and Ginny had the perfect opportunity to ask her questions.

"So what's going on with you two then? She's not telling!"

Draco sighed again and that combined with the look on his face told Ginny what she needed to know. He just looked so sad it was painful to watch! Ginny put her hand gently on his arm.

Draco spoke again, his voice quiet. "She seems to think I'm chasing after the whole female population of Hogwarts!" he said.

"Mmm. It's much more likely to be the other way round if you ask me!"Ginny said and Draco looked up at her with a grin.

"Was that a compliment, Weasley?" he asked.

"I suppose so. It's not exactly a secret though is it? They don't take the trouble to hide the fact they think the sun shines out of you do they?" Ginny grinned back at him. "By the way if you call me Weasley again I might spoil that pretty face of yours, Malfoy."

Draco laughed out loud. "As if you could!"

"I have six brothers remember. I can throw a good punch believe me!" They chuckled together and then Ginny shoved him gently with her shoulder.

"You do really like her don't you?" She wasn't afraid at being so direct because Draco seemed comfortable talking to her.

"You don't need to ask me that." He lowered his head again, kicking a stone.

"Well in that case Mr Malfoy, what are you messing around at? Go and use some of that charm we were just talking about on Hermione!"

"I think she's immune."

"Impossible! No girl could be immune." Ginny flashed her eyes at him happily manipulating him with some of her own charm and she received a wide grin in return.

"Does it drive Potter mad you being a total flirt?" Draco asked turning the tables on her and she laughed.

"I'm not a flirt!"

Draco just raised his eyebrows at her.

"Listen Draco, Hermione's a great girl. She's kind, sweet, clever, funny and..."

"You're not helping." Draco interrupted her. "I've been trying not to think like that."

"So if she wondered over here now and confessed her complete infatuation with you, would you be doing any confessing of your own?" Ginny switched on the charm again hoping this wasn't one question too far.

"Are you always this nosey?" Draco asked. Ginny didn't answer and continued to look at him making it obvious she was still looking for an answer. Draco ran his hands through his hair.

"Yes, I would." He said these three words quickly. "I would have done it already but she won't speak to me!"

Ginny grinned at him and gave his arm a squeeze. Job done! She thought with a grin.

**I like writing Ginny with Draco, might make my next story about them. Anyway, hope you liked it, you can probably tell there's not too much more to go. I will be a bit sad when it's over because I've really enjoyed writing this one but there is nothing worse than a story that is being dragged out when it should have finished chapters ago! And a girl can only resist Draco Malfoy for so long after all! Let me know any stories you would recommend as would like to read a couple of good ones soon, but they have to be about Draco, sorry - no-one else will do! Happy reading, hope you liked this chapter, I'm trying to keep it light hearted still as it's not meant to be a drama. Thanks for the great reviews, can't believe how many I have got so keep sending them please, tell me what you think! x**


	31. Love letters?

Ginny read the letter again with a smile.

"It's surprisingly good. I would have made it a bit more suggestive but somehow it works!

"Suggestive isn't me, Ginny. I was going to try to be romantic but it hasn't ended up like that either."

"I don't know, it's kind of romantic in a quirky way! It's right for you and funny. He'll like it. Go on then read it out to me one last time."

Hermione took a breath and began reading.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know it's awful having to have to write to you but we haven't been doing the best job of communicating verbally lately so I thought it might be the best option._

_Having said that, there are lots of things I want to say to you that shouldn't be written in a letter but I'm taking the coward's way out, so here they are:_

_I'm sorry I've been so insanely jealous about Annabel and Scarlet (and all the others!) and yes I am jealous. Not just upset, not just envious. Plain old jealous. I like us together and I really don't like you with anyone else. (I know you'll have that silly smirk of yours on your face right now. Watch your head doesn't swell too much or you might not be able to get out the door!) _

_I'm sorry it sounded like I didn't trust you because I do. It's just so difficult imagining us together when so many other girls want exactly that as well! (That's your fault for looking like you do! I can't believe I have just written that down! You'll just keep showing me this anytime we have a fight won't you?)_

_I wish I found it easier to say things to you that need to be said. Like just how much you mean to me. I wish I could say to your face how I love the way you tease me. I love your little flirty comments. I love our silly little disagreements. (And how I don't love the way you always think you're right!)_

_And lastly, I just want to say I've missed you. A lot. We have to sort this out because I'm miserable without you. (No brackets on this one, I've just missed you.)_

_So there they are; most of the things I should be saying to your face but I'm too scared to. It was a lot easier on paper (and I didn't have to put up with your sarcastic comments and smugness!)._

_There is one thing I can't say to you on a piece of paper though so I'm going to try and act like the Gryffindor I am and say it to your face. That's if you'll agree to meet me tonight, on the east bay by the lake. Oh and at midnight (because it sounds so much more dramatic than 10.30 or something!)_

_And I am going to say please because if you don't come I'm not sure I can stand it._

_So here it is – please._

_Love From,_

_Hermione xx_

She looked up at Ginny who had her hands clasped together in front of her. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Hermione, it's bloody brilliant! Send it now."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco was lying on his bad when he heard the tap tap on his window. He looked up to see Potter's owl at the window and jumped to open the window wondering why Potter would be sending him an owl. He took the note, his eyes going straight to the signature and he felt his throat go dry. Hermione must have borrowed Potter's owl. He went and sat back on his bed, the note clasped in his hand part of him not wanting to read it in case it dashed all his hopes.

He started reading carefully absorbing every word and after the first few sentences a smile crept onto his face. She was admitting she was jealous? He then chuckled at the smirk comment as he realised she was probably right, he had been smirking! He then laughed again at the ridiculously attractive comment but was pleased she'd written it anyway. If fact he was loving everything she'd written so far especially that she'd missed him. Thank god because he'd felt bloody awful too. He pulled a face as he read the sarcastic comment but he didn't care because the rest of the note just made him feel ecstatically happy. And she was asking him to meet her, by the lake, at midnight! Ridiculous but very cute.

He grinned to himself if Ginny Weasley didn't have something to do with all this he'd eat his broomstick! He then read the whole thing again several times before grabbing a piece of paper to reply.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was waiting outside Hagrid's hut impatiently. Ginny had asked her to meet her here and as usual she was late. Ginny was always late for everything! She heard footsteps and Ginny appeared from around the back of the hut looking out of breath and red faced.

"Are you OK? What have you being doing you look all flushed?" Hermione asked.

"Come with me. You're gonna love this." Ginny walked back around the hut and Hermione followed her. As she rounded the corner Ginny waved her arms with a flourish. On the floor was a small, wooden rowing boat. Ginny had obviously tried to tidy it up a bit because it was fairly scruffy and she'd tied some coloured ribbon around the top of it and put cushions inside. Hermione stared at it for a minute then at Ginny.

"Well? What do you think? I mean how romantic will that be? I know it's a bit scruffy still but it will be dark so I think you'll get away with it." She looked at Hermione enthusiastically. Hermione grinned and then surprised her with a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Ginny. It's great! I love it!"

"That's OK. Can you use magic to get it to the lake though? There's no way we can carry it." Ginny demonstrated by trying to lift one end and failing.

Hermione didn't know any magic that would move such a heavy object a long way safely. She then heard Hagrid cough from inside his hut.

"No magic needed, Ginny." She nodded her head at the hut. "Hagrid will move it for us!"

As she said this, Hedwig landed right in front of her, making her jump.

"A note, he's replied." Ginny said excitedly. "Oh, I'm nervous. Open it quickly."

Hermione looked at her friend amused but her fingers were shaking as she detached the note from Hedwig's leg and opened it. Ginny read it over her shoulder.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you for your note. __Loved it. __See you at midnight._

_Love from Draco xxxxxxx_

_(I'd like to draw your attention to the fact that my note has no brackets or sarcastic comments – apart from this sentence of course!)_

_(Oh! And a lot more kisses! I mean yours had just two for heaven's sake! Pathetic!)_

_(And I said thank you without making a big deal out of it. Unlike you with your please!)_

_D x_

Both girls were laughing by the time they had read it. Ginny jumped up and down with excitement.

"It's a great reply. He's agreed to come Hermione and he sound really happy about it!" she read the note quickly again and chuckled. "It's very funny."

Hermione was staring at her suddenly quiet. Ginny stopped jumping around and looked at her anxiously.

"What is it?"

"I just hope I feel less nervous later because if I still feel like this I might be sick and it will have nothing to do with the boat!"

"Yeh, that'd be romantic!" Ginny giggled.

**Nearly there people. As always let me know what you think of this chapter and the story as a whole too! Love the reviews, please keep reviewing. x**


	32. The Lake

It was quarter to midnight and Hermione was pacing nervously by the lake. The boat was bobbing away in the water, looking very nice. She kept running through what she was going to say in her head but it was impossible to predict how Draco might react to anything she said.

"A boat! Where the hell did you get a boat?" Draco's voice came from close behind her and she jumped out of her skin.

"Oh my god, Draco! You scared me to death!" she said totally forgetting her planned opening speech.

"No, that wasn't scary. Not compared to this." Draco had a wicked grin on his face and without warning he grabbed her round the waist, stepped closer to the water's edge and went to push her in. He had a tight hold of her but was dangling her right over the edge. Hermione squealed but didn't dare struggle in case he really did drop her.

"Draco! Don't you dare! I'll kill you!" Hermione shouted at him but he just chuckled and dangled her a bit further over.

"How much do you want me to stop?" Draco teased her with a grin.

"Just stop now! I mean it!" Hermione said this half amused, half annoyed.

"Well if you mean it..." Draco made as if he was going to pull her back in but at the last minute just moved so she was dangling even further over. And that's when the giggles hit her. She'd had so much of what she was going to say planned, it was all romantic and serious but she'd not accounted for Draco. He was being his usual unpredictable self and completely ruining her well thought out plan. But somehow it didn't matter because this was fun. Silly and immature but fun.

Draco stared at her giggling a grin on his face. She was giggling uncontrollably now and he was genuinely a bit concerned he might drop her so he pulled her back onto the shore safely. She stepped backwards and bent over holding her sides as she laughed. Eventually she stopped but was still chuckling as she looked at him.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Draco Malfoy."

"I sincerely hope not." Draco said. "I'm loving the boat by the way! The plan is for us to go out on it isn't it? You do know that doing that will break about a hundred school rules?"

Hermione nodded. "Very funny. To be honest you almost throwing me in the lake has somewhat spoilt the atmosphere I was going for." She was smiling as she said this, just really glad that everything was so easy and normal between them. She had expected it to be really awkward.

"Oh, what atmosphere was that then?" Draco asked, knowing full well what her answer would be but enjoying making her actually say it. He was smiling too, as happy as she was that they seemed to be able to carry on where they had left off.

Hermione put her head to one side. "You just want me to say it."

He grinned and nodded. "Yep. Of course I do."

"I was hoping it would be romantic." She said the last word slowly. "There you go I said it. You're not exactly making it easy though."

Draco came closer to her and bent his head a little. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and waved it at her.

"If you will allow me to quote..." he started to say but she interrupted him as she recognized it immediately.

"I knew you'd have to keep bringing everything I wrote in my note up! I knew it!"

"As I was saying, let me find your exact words..." he scanned the paper. "Ah, yes. Here it is - _I wish I could say to your face how I love the way you tease me. I love your little flirty comments. I love our silly little disagreements. _So I'm just doing all the things you love! Not once do you say you love me being romantic, so there you go, you're getting what you asked for." He grinned wickedly at her and waved her note at her again.

"I could seriously hate you sometimes." Hermione said but she couldn't help laughing a little. He was such a smug, know it all!

"No you couldn't. Come on then let's go be romantic." He walked to the water's edge and stepped into the little boat with one leg. He then offered Hermione his hand in a very gentlemanly fashion while she climbed in and sat down. Draco grabbed the oars and started rowing and for the first time in ages, Hermione felt herself relax. It felt easy and normal. The silence between them was comfortable and she had been so worried about how it was all going to be.

As Draco rowed slowly to the middle of the lake Hermione had to remind herself that she was supposed to be telling him how she felt. Having slipped right back into their usual relationship with each other, they were in danger of just carrying on as before. Which was great of course, but not the point of this evening? She wasn't sure if their friendship was going to prove to be a help or a hindrance, maybe if they were being all serious and awkward it would have been easier to confess. As it was how was she going to even get onto the subject? She realised Draco had stopped rowing and was looking at her.

"So, this is romantic. I'm rowing like a mad man and you're off day dreaming," he said sarcastically.

"You don't need to row any further, its lovely here." Hermione said looking round. They were almost in the middle of the lake now, near to the little island. "And how do you know I wasn't day dreaming about you?"

Draco rewarded her with a grin as she said this. Then put the oars in their holder and fished her note from his back pocket again. He shook it open.

"Right let's see..." he started to say.

"Draco!" she tried to grab the note but he snatched it away from her making the boat wobble a little. Holding it away from her he started reading from it again.

"_It's just so difficult imagining us together when so many other girls want exactly that as well! (That's your fault for looking like you do!) _That would explain the day dreaming about me then, I guess I'll forgive you for making me row all the way."

"The jokes wearing a little thin now, Draco." Hermione said folding her arms in front of her. He folded the note away again before leaning forward.

"I know, sorry." His face was serious now. "I know I'm teasing you but I loved your note. Especially the part where you said you missed me."

Hermione felt the tingles start and sat up a little straighter. "We loved yours too."

"We?" Draco picked up on her words immediately.

Hermione blushed and cursed herself for slipping up. "Err... it was just that..." she stuttered over her words, panicking that he'd be upset.

"Miss Ginny Weasley by any chance?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Draco. I'm just useless at this sort of thing and she helped me."

Draco folded his arms in front of himself and tried to look annoyed at her. He actually wasn't annoyed at all having already guessed that Ginny would have had a hand in the whole thing but Hermione didn't need to know that. He made to go for the oars as if he was going to row them back.

"It's hardly romantic when half the school have read my note, Hermione," he said.

"Draco..." Hermione went to stand so she could stop him grabbing the oars and Draco purposely slammed the oars in their brackets so the boat wobbled precariously and Hermione fell forward, right on top of him. He dropped both the oars to catch her before she landed too hard and the oars slid off the side of the boat into the water with a splash. She looked at him suddenly realising he was grinning at her.

"You did that on purpose and now we've lost the oars!" she accused him.

"Ooops!" Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh and look where you landed!"

"You didn't care that Ginny knew all about it did you?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't give a damn."

She thumped him hard in the chest. "I really do hate you! And I really mean it now." She tried to stand up but he had hold of her too tight. He pulled her against him and put his lips near her ear in a now familiar gesture.

"No you don't."

Hermione pulled her head back a little and looked at him before lowering her voice and taking a deep breath. She said the words slowly as if she needed to concentrate on each one.

"No I don't. I love you."

She saw Draco's eyes open in astonishment and just for a split second he loosened his grip on her. She was already perched precariously on his lap and as soon as he moved his hand she started to slide backwards off the seat towards the bottom of the boat.

Draco came back to his senses and realising what was happening he leant forward to try and grab Hermione before she hit floor. He moved too quickly and the boat rocked alarmingly. Hermione landed with a bump on the floor between the seats but Draco, who had risen to standing was waving his arms crazily trying to regain his balance. Hermione looking up at him from the floor was unable to help and she tried to kneel up to grab his legs but all this did was rock the boat more and almost in slow motion she saw Draco lose his fight to stay balanced. He toppled backwards, then to the left and she saw the look on his face change as he realised he was going in.

Water sprayed over Hermione who was scrambling to her knees and leaning over the side.

"Draco? Draco!" she shouted over the side of the boat unable to see a thing in the black water of the lake. Suddenly his head bobbed up right by the boat, his hands grabbing the side.

"Are you OK?" Hermione leaned further over to him but had to stop for fear the boat would turn completely over. Draco spluttered and coughed before answering.

"Yes but it's bloody freezing."

Hermione stretched her arms out to him. "Grab my arm, I'll help you back in."

"No, we need the oars. I'll swim over and get them first."

Hermione watched as he swam the short distance to each oar and then back to the boat again. He then passed them up to her before climbing into the boat himself with Hermione's help. He was dithering with the cold and he took off his coat, dropping it in the bottom of the boat.

"You should take everything off." Hermione said.

"Now isn't really the time, Hermione." He managed to joke between chattering teeth.

"Oh my god! Do you ever stop? I meant the wet clothes will just make you colder." Hermione was fixing the oars back in the brackets.

"I can't strip off in the middle of the lake!" Draco protested.

"Why not? There's only me here and I've seen half of it before." Hermione replied wittily. "Just keep your underwear on!"

After a few moment's hesitation in which he began to feel every part of him starting to shake with the cold he pulled his top of over his head and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. Hermione kept her eyes firmly fixed on the oar fixing brackets discreetly until he sat down again. She grabbed the oars and started rowing.

After a few minutes Draco took the oars of her. "Here let me do it, it will help me keep warm." They reached the shore quickly and Hermione scrambled out of the boat and began searching in the various storage boxes kept on the small pier. Eventually she pulled out a small, rough blanket which was less than ideal but better than nothing. She wrapped Draco in it, got his clothes from the bottom of the boat and wrung them out.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. She can check you out and get you warm," she said.

"No way!" Draco pulled away from her encouraging hand. "I'm perfectly fine, I don't need to see anyone. I just need a hot shower."

"But Draco, it's freezing and you were in it for a while. Look at you! You're so cold."

"So let's stop arguing and get inside."

Hermione stared after him as he walked off, looking ridiculous wrapped in the totally inadequate blanket. She went to protest again but then thought better of it and followed him back towards the castle.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fire. Draco had showered and got dressed and Hermione had got him a warm drink. He had stopped shivering and seemed to be fully recovered from his impromptu swim in the lake.

He hadn't mentioned her confession yet as it had been so hectic since she said it but Hermione knew he would be saying something anytime soon and she felt nervous.

"I'm really sorry you fell in, Draco," she said.

"It wasn't your fault. Well, not directly." Draco glanced over at her then lifted his head to look around at his surroundings. "It's very cosy and fluffy in here isn't it? Typical Gryffindor."

Hermione raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Haven't we gone way past all that house rivalry? You're not complaining about the nice warm Gryffindor fire are you?"

Draco slid off his chair and crawled across to hers. He then knelt up in front of her, his hands on her knees.

"Hermione, right now I'm not complaining about anything Gryffindor." His eyes were a little teasing but they were glowing, locked to hers. "What I really need though is for you to say what you said to me in the boat but this time I'll try to do something more romantic than falling into the lake!"

Hermione laughed. "I think we should just forget the romantic bit of this evening, I think it was doomed from the start."

Draco leaned closer to her his eyes still piercing hers and he lifted his hand to her cheek, touching it gently with his fingers. "No, I'm pretty sure I can still rescue it."

Suddenly Hermione was sure he could rescue it to. She couldn't move as his fingers moved to her hair, pulling gently through her curls before sliding down her neck and onto her shoulder. All the time his eyes never left hers and she felt hypnotised. His other hand slipped onto her waist and he pulled her towards the edge of the chair, closer to him. Her blood was pounding round her veins as she breathed in the scent of him her skin tingling where his hands were. And yet this wasn't like the night in the library. He was hardly touching her but she felt totally mesmerized by the look on his face.

"Tell me again, Hermione." Draco whispered these words to her. "What you said on the boat, tell me again."

Hermione felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy but she said it nevertheless because she'd said it once and now it didn't seem so hard to say it again.

"I love you, Draco. I don't have a clue why because you're a selfish, obnoxious, arrogant, self-absorbed, smart-ass who winds me up every day until I want to push you in the bloody lake!" she took a breath and noticed that Draco was grinning widely at her. "But I do honestly, truly love you."

Draco stood suddenly and offered her his hand. She looked at him puzzled for a moment.

"Listen, they're playing our song."

Hermione still didn't understand. "Our song?"

"The one we danced to at the party."

Realisation dawned on Hermione. Their song was the imaginary, silent music they had danced to that night in the courtyard when she'd complained about him not being romantic. And he was right, they were playing it again, she could hear it. She smiled at him and took his hand. He led her across the room to near the window and then pulled her close to him. She leant into him willingly wanting his closeness. He gently pulled her around dancing to silent music again, their bodies moulding to one another, their feet hardly moving.

Hermione had no idea how long they danced for but she could see the sky growing lighter through the window when Draco finally pulled away from her a little.

"You haven't asked me," he said.

Hermione knew what he meant. He hadn't told her that he loved her.

"You haven't told me," she answered him cleverly and he chuckled.

"It's not like you to be so polite and wait!" he said. "Normally you would have forcefully extracted a confession from me by now."

"Draco!" Hermione thumped his arm.

"I love you, Hermione Granger but you already know that." He nodded his head at her as he said this. "What you don't know is I loved you the first time we danced together like this."

Hermione stared at him in surprise and he winked at her.

"And if I remember correctly from our notes, I think you'll find you owe me some kisses." He licked his lips at her making her laugh before he pulled her back towards him and gently pressed his lips to hers.

**THE END**

**Ah ha! There you go it's all over (boo!) but it was a happy ending (hurray!) and I did try to make it not too fluffy and romantic but it had to be at the end. Hope you really enjoyed it, as always let me know what you thought. x ps. I am definately going to write another story, I already have the idea for it in my head so keep a look out. x**


End file.
